Bobobo Riraito Matsudai!
by Tsukimomo
Summary: Back with series 3! After hearing about a new hair hunt emperor, Bobobo and friends set of to defeat the new hair hunt blocks, and going to China and defeating the diclonius on the way. Now our heroes find themselves trapped in a game world! OH NO!
1. 1: Episode 000

**Well I finally managed to get the first chapter up! whoot! Ok, I have no clue how long this is going to be but I think it will be long. Please enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!**

--------------------

_Beauty opened her eyes. She was stood on a field of buttercups. Sat somewhere in front of her was Gasser. He was watching Bobobo, Don Patch and Jelly messing around somewhere in front of him._

_"Hey Gas-Can," said Beauty, walking over to Gasser and sitting next to him. He didn't say anything. In fact it was if he was ignoring the fact that she was there. "Gas-Can?" Still, Beauty did not get a reply from Gasser._

_"Hey Gasser! Come over here! We got something for ya!" shouted Don Patch, holding something behind his back._

_"No way! You said that to me yesterday and when I went over to you, you threw a pie in my face!" snapped Gasser._

_"Really? When did he do that?" asked Beauty. Gasser still didn't seem to realize that she was there. He got up and walked over to Don Patch who was about to throw another pie in his face when Gasser kicked him into space._

_"Gas-Can, that was mean!" shouted Beauty. She got up and began running over to where her friends where. But right before she reached them, everything around Beauty began to melt. "Ah! What's going on?"_

_Soon, everything around Beauty was black. She couldn't see a thing. She was so scared that she was practically shaking. She sat down on what looked like the floor but since it was black like everything else it was hard to tell if there were any walls or anything. Anyway, she sat down on the floor and hugged her knees._

_"Aw, there's no need to be scared," a voice said. Beauty quickly stood up when she heard it._

_"Who are you and what's going on?" demanded Beauty._

_The man stepped forward, revealing his piercing green eyes and orange hair that reached his shoulders. He wore a red long-sleeved shirt, black pants and black shoes._

_"I asked you a question," barked Beauty. "Who are you and what's going on?"_

_"My name is of no use to you," the man said. "But someday you will join me in defeating Bobobo and his pathetic friends!"_

_"WHAT!? I'd never do that. Bobobo is my friend and I would never hurt a friend!"_

_"That's what they all say. So pitiful."_

_"I demand to know your name NOW!"_

_The man smirked then disappeared. Beauty turned around. Stood behind her was a girl about the age of seven. She had light pink hair that reached her waist, red eyes and had two white horns sticking out of the top of her head. Beauty began walking over to her._

_"Beauty wait!" cried a voice. Beauty turned around to see Gasser running up to her._

_"Gas-Can? What is it?" asked Beauty._

_"That girl is extremely dangerous. We have to get out of here." _

_Gasser grabbed Beauty's hand and quickly began to run. The scenery changed from black to an old town. Buildings had collapsed years ago and the entire place looked dark._

_"We should be safe here," said Gasser, letting go of Beauty's hand._

_"Gas-Can, who was that girl?" asked Beauty._

_"She's a diclonius. D-I-C-L-O-N-I-U-S. Diclonius."_

_"What's a diclonius?"_

_"They're basically a breed of horned humans that have invisible arms called vectors that they use to move things. Or, as what they mainly use their vectors for is killing mankind."_

_"And that's what made her dangerous?"_

_"Exactly."_

_"But I must admit, she seemed pretty adorable."_

_"Most of them use their cuteness to distract people while they're actually about to kill them."_

_"Hard to believe someone that cute was a cold killer."_

_"She is. You can usually tell if a girl's a diclonius. They have pink hair and red eyes."_

_"What about male?"_

_". . . They have the horns on their head. . ."_

_"Wait a minute Gas-Can. Do you even know how to recognize male ones?"_

_"Well. . . It's just male ones usually have white hair and golden eyes."_

_"Gas-Can. . ."_

_"NO! It's not what you think!"_

_"That's a relief."_

_"Oh no."_

_"What?"_

_"Oh no! No!"_

_"What?"_

_"Beauty! There's not much time left! I just want you to promise me something. No matter how hard things get, never and I mean never join them."_

_"Whose them?"_

_Gasser looked behind him, then back at Beauty. He shook his head slightly then covered her eyes with his hand. Then, the sound of someone screaming could be heard and Beauty could feel some liquid hit her face._

--------------------

**Dengakuman's Detour**

Dengakuman- Hi there! Welcome to Dengakuman's Detour! The part of the show where we get to learn more about the characters from this series. Today, I am going to tell you a little about Beauty in this series. As you know, she is the sane one of the group, always taking things seriously. I like to imagine her as the voice over the hot-headed boys.

Don Patch- HEY SINCE WHEN HAVE **I **BEEN HOT-HEADED?!!

Dengakuman- Please, Don Patch, you're ruining the part of the series when I make my appearances.

Beauty- But why'd you choose me?

Dengakuman- Well I wanted to do a girl but I couldn't decide. So I chose the one with the smallest bust.

Beauty- WHAAAT!!!!

Dengakuman- Wait! I already told the audience that you're the one who isn't hot-headed. If you keep acting that way then I'll be cancelled for sure! And I was only kidding about the smallest bust part. I've actually seen.

Beauty- WHAAT! YOU PERVET!!

Dengakuman- It isn't my fault! Gasser was the one who showed me the picture!!

Beauty- GAS-CAN!! GET HERE **NOW!!!**

_Beauty starts chasing Gasser._

Dengakuman- Well folks that's all we have time for today. See you in the next 'Dengakuman's Detour'. Bye bye!

--------------------

**Ok, Dengakuman's Detour is just a little thing I made up as an extra. I may put some Mini Screens in as well. Mini Screens are just mini stories that usually have nothing to do with the series.**


	2. 1: Episode 001

**Yey! Chapter 2 is finally up!!!!!! Now please enjoy:)**

--------------------

The year 300X and bald guys with nothing better to do in their lives than to shave people bald walk the Earth with some mole-mutants. Hey wait a minute! Bobobo wrote this didn't he?! Urgh...Let's just get on with today's episode.

--------------------

**Episode 1-Dude Where's My Jelly?**

It was the first day of December. The Bobobo gang were very excited but the most excited was Beauty, since her birthday was December 24th and Christmas was December 25th. But anyway, let's get on with what's happening today.

Beauty was sat in the back garden. She kept looking at all the different flower beds there were and thinking how nice they looked.

"What you doing?" asked a voice from behind Beauty. Beauty turned around to see Gasser sitting down next to her.

"Oh hey Gas-Can. I was just thinking about a strange dream I had last night," said Beauty.

"Really? What was it about?"

Beauty looked at the flower beds again and began to explain her dream to Gasser. She told him about how he, Bobobo, Don Patch and Jelly were acting like she wasn't even there. She also told him about the run in with the weird man and the little girl and that he explained to her was a diclonius.

"Diclonius? Never heard of it," said Gasser.

"That's pretty strange since you were the one who explained what they are to me," said Beauty.

"Well, the sanity out here was fun while it lasted."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Bobobo's here."

"Santa's gonna let **me** ride on his sleigh, not you," barked Bobobo. He and Don Patch were sat in some random place in the back garden arguing about Santa.

"Oh yeah?" screamed Don Patch at Bobobo. "Well he may let you ride on his sleigh but he's still gonna let **me** have all the presents this year. Even yours."

"NO! NOT MY PRESENTS! TAKE JELLY'S INSTEAD."

"Hey where is Jelly anyway?" asked Beauty.

"Yeah I haven't seen him all day," informed Gasser.

"IT WAS THE GRINCH!" screamed Bobobo.

"The Grinch?" asked Beauty sarcastically and sweatdropping.

"Yes. He's here to steal Christmas!" cried Don Patch, running around in circles until Bobobo put a tree in Don Patch's way and he crashed into it.

"I'm sure that if we look then we'll find him," suggested Gasser. "He couldn't be too far."

"Ah, something's in the bush!" shrieked Beauty, pointing to one of the bushes that appeared to be moving. Bobobo and Gasser got into battling position while Don Patch just ran around in circles (again). Then a figure appeared from the bushes. It was covered in green fur.

"I am The Grinch," the figure, now known as The Grinch, said.

"Ok, now that was **too** convenient," said Gasser.

"**Way** too convenient," agreed .Beauty

"Ahem," said The Grinch, trying to draw their attention back to him. "As I was saying, my name is The Grinch and I am leader of hair hunt T block. I have come only to deliver a message, not fight you. The Hair Hunt Empire is under a new leader. His name is Ryoku."

"What happened to Baldy Bald?" asked Bobobo.

"It just so happens that last month we had an election and Baldy Bald lost to Ryoku."

"An election?" said Beauty. "I didn't know that you Hair Hunt guys had that."

"Neither did I," said Gasser. "But the thought of The Grinch as a Hair Hunter kinda creeps me out a bit."

"Awwwww. It's ok honey. There's no need to be scared of The Grinch now is there?" said Don Patch, dressed in a motherly like way with lipstick and eyeliner.

"What?! I am not scared of The Grinch!"

"Oh yeah?" Don Patch whispered something to Gasser. At first Gasser had a blank expression on his face. It soon turned to a mixture of grossed out and fear. And as Don Patch kept on whispering to him, the more grossed out and frightened he look until. . .

"AH! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! **SHUT UP!**"

"HA! He is scared of The Grinch after all!"

"Don Patch, that was mean!" said Beauty while Gasser was rolling around on the grass still shouting 'shut up'. Eventually, Bobobo had to wrap his nose hair around Gasser to get him to stop.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP FOOLING AROUND AND LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!" yelled The Grinch.

"Ok," everyone said, sitting down on the grass like good people which I am not, bwaha.

"Now I have one las-" The Grinch was cut off by Bobobo suddenly bursting out crying.

"What's the matter dear?" asked Don Patch, dressed in a motherly way again.

"I chipped a nail," Bobobo said and immediately stopped crying.

"HEY I'M STILL TALKING!" screamed The Grinch.

"So you are."

"I only have one more thing to tell you. You're probably wondering where your Jelly friend is."

"No not really."

". . . Well anyway, he has been kidnapped by my loyal servants. To get him back you must pass my three challenges and, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!"

Bobobo and Don Patch were currently dressed in fairy outfits skipping around.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!" cried Beauty.

"I am the prettiest fairy of all time," said Bobobo in a girly voice.

"And I am the best fairy at dancing of all time," said Don Patch, also in a girly voice.

"Oh forget it," said The Grinch, leaving.

"Hey Bobobo!" called Beauty, trying to get his attention. "Did you hear what The Grinch said? We have to go rescue Jelly!"

"Right let's go!" said Bobobo, getting a car from nowhere.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT CAR FROM?!"

"And does he even have a drivers licence yet?" asked Gasser, not bothered where the car had come from.

"C'mon or we'll leave you two behind!" informed Bobobo. Beauty and Gasser got in the car and sat in the back seats with Bobobo and Don Patch up front and then they were off.

About an hour or five past and the gang were still just driving around not getting anywhere. The problem was, they had no clue where to go.

"IF YOU GUYS HAD JUST LISTENED TO THE GRINCH IN THE FIRST PLACE THEN WE WOULDN'T BE LOST!" Beauty was practically screaming her head off at Bobobo and Don Patch.

"Alright already. Just stop screaming," said Bobobo.

"Maybe it's at that building over there saying 'Welcome to the new and improved T block headquarters'," said Don Patch.

"How the hell could we miss that?" said Gasser. Bobobo stopped the car.

"Boy, I don't like your attitude," said Bobobo firmly.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"YOU WILL STOP TALKING LIKE THAT TO ME **NOW**!" yelled Bobobo suddenly, making Gasser cling to the back of the seat due to shock. "That's it! Both of ya, outta my car!" Bobobo then kicked both Beauty, even though she didn't do anything, and Gasser out of the car and drove off.

"BOBOBO! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! DO YOU HERE ME? **BOBOBO**!" screamed Beauty.

"It's no use calling them," Gasser sighed. "We'll just continue on foot. Can't be that far can it?"

"Right. Let's go."

--------------------

"Well, there it is," said Bobobo to Don Patch as they both stared up at T blockheadquarters. The two of them entered to find a large room with nothing inside except for three cans of soda.

"**Welcome Bobobo,**" came The Grinch's voice. "**For your first test, you must find the soda that has been shaken. If you fail then the floor underneath you will turn into the boiling hot lava, as it will with the other four. You may start, NOW!"**

Bobobo and Don Patch walked over to the three cans. To decide witch one had been shaken was gonna be difficult for them. Well it would've been if what happened next didn't happen.

"Hey I'm thirsty, let's have a drink," said Don Patch, grabbing out for one of the cans.

"No Don Patch! Wait!" cried Bobobo. When Don Patch tried to grab the can in the middle, his hand went right through it.

"HEY! THIS CAN'S NOT REAL! IT HOLOGRAPHIC!" screamed Don Patch. He tried to grab the one on the right, but his hand went through that one too.

"That's it! The can that has been shook is the left can." Bobobo opened the can that could be grabbed and as expected, it splirted in his face.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S GOTTA BE THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!" cried Don Patch, laughing hard at Bobobo's pain.

"**You have past the first challenge. Now proceed to the next floor for your next challenge,**" said The Grinch. As the duo entered the room on the second floor, they found a person sat in the middle of the floor, or rather, food.

"There you are Bobobo," the thing said. "I've been waiting since episode1 of 'Bobobo-Bobo-Bobo' for this moment."

"Who are you? And whad'ya mean you've been waiting since episode1 of 'Bobobo-Bobo-Bobo'?" questioned Bobobo.

"Remember me Bobobo? I am...PICKLES!"

"What the? Pickles? What are you doing here?"

"Who is that guy? Is he trying to knock me off the show?" said Don Patch.

"His name is Pickles. He appeared in episode1 of 'Bobobo-Bobo-Bobo' and he asked to come with me but I told him no."

"That is until now," said Pickles as a dark green aura appeared around him. "SUPER FIST OF THE PICKLES!! CHOPPED SLICE ATTACK!!" Large slices of pickles began to fly towards Bobobo and Don Patch.

"Ah pickles," cursed Bobobo under his breath. No I actually did mean that he cursed Pickles, though I don't know how. HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW! I'M ONLY THE NARRATOR!!

"AHH! WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME?" screamed Pickles. He had turned a black color and the middle of him was blue-black. "What the? Why can't I move?" Pickles had also been frozen in place.

"Now," said Bobobo firmly. "SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR!! SNOT-FU-YOU!"

Bobobo's nose hair hit Pickles so hard that he sliced into bits. Feeling hungry and exhausted, Bobobo and Don Patch ate Pickles in a sandwich, never to be seen again.

"Hey, what should we do next? The Grinch hasn't told us to go up yet so what should we do?" Don Patch asked after finishing his sandwich.

"We should go up anyway," replied Bobobo, and they did so.

As the two got to the third floor, they saw two figures this time. As the two figures came into view, it was two Jelly Jigglers?!

"**All you must do now is find out which is the real Jelly and then you can leave,**" said The Grinch.

"That's it? T block will be defeated?" questioned Bobobo.

"**Yes, T block will be defeated if you pass this challenge. I'm not a fighter.**"

"Alright you two," said Don Patch. "Which of you is the **real** Jelly?"

"I am. He's the fake," said both Jellys at the same time.

"There is only one way to find out," said Bobobo, walking to the Jelly on the left. Bobobo opened his mouth wide and took a chunk out of left Jelly.

"AHHH! YOU BIT ME!" the Jelly screamed.

"AHA! YOU'RE THE FAKE! The real Jelly would love to be eaten and also, you're raspberry flavour."

"Hooray! I knew you guys could find the real me!" the real Jelly said, jumping for joy. "Hey, where are Beauty and Gasser?"

"OH NO! I FORGOT ALL ABOUT THEM!"

--------------------

"I wonder when we're gonna get there," said Beauty. She and Gasser had been walking for a long time and the ground wasn't exactly smooth. There were rocks and things that could easily be tripped over if one isn't paying attention. "Hey, do you think Bobobo and the others are alright?"

"You know them, they're always being so idiotic that their enemy gets just as confused as we do," replied Gasser.

"Yeah but, I'm still worried." Beauty was so caught up in worrying that she forgot to pay attention to things she could trip over and of course she tripped up. "Ow ow ow ow ow!"

"Beauty! Are you ok?" cried Gasser, coming to her aid.

"AH! I can't move my leg at all!"

"Get on my back, I'll carry ya."

"No I couldn't!"

"No Beauty, I insist. You can't move your leg so how can you walk?"

Beauty decided that she couldn't win in an argument with Gasser and let him hoist her onto his back.

"You better be careful too or you'll fall and get hurt like me," warned Beauty, not wanting him to fall over while still carrying her.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," assured Gasser.

"But if I get too heavy you can put me down alright?"

"Would too heavy count as your weight?"

"Gas-Can!"

"Only joking only joking. You're actually lighter than I expected."

Beauty thought it would be a good idea to rest her head on Gasser's neck and get a little sleep since she was tired like I was when I wrote this chapter. Gasser blushed a bit when he felt her cheek touched the back of his neck and I mean her face cheek not her other type of cheek.

'_Oh my god,_' thought Gasser. '_Is Beauty resting her head on the back of my neck? Oh god I can feel her breath! It's just feels too good to be true._'

"Gas-Can?" said Beauty, making Gasser snap out of his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah?" asked Gasser.

"Do you think we could stop for a while? You know light a fire cos I'm a little cold and I'm also tired."

"S-sure."

About thirty minutes later Gasser had a fire going and Beauty had gone to sleep. Gasser really wanted to go find some fish to cook but 1)He didn't wasn't to leave Beauty in case any hair hunt guys came and 2)Beauty had fallen asleep with her head resting on Gasser's lap. No matter what he did, Gasser couldn't stop blushing at this. His face was as red as a tomato. He tried to stop but only found that he was blushing more.

Without warning, Beauty wrapped her arms around Gasser's middle and rested her head on his stomach while still sleeping.

"Hehe. Stop teasing Gas-Can," mumbled Beauty in her sleep.

'_Holy crap! Is she dreaming about me?!'_ screamed Gasser inside his head.

An hour or two later, Beauty woke up. She was laid on the ground next to the fire. She could hear a thumping noise coming from behind her. She turned to see Gasser tapping his forehead on a tree. She walked over to him, but instead of grabbing his arms she accidentally grabbed his sides. Gasser made out a small scream and quickly turned around.

"Beauty?" said. Gasser "What you do that for?"

"Gas-Can, you're not ticklish are you?" asked Beauty with an evil smile.

"What!? Of course I'm not!"

Beauty pounced at Gasser and tickled his sides making Gasser scream out laughing.

"You **are **ticklish!" said Beauty proudly, tickling him more. For the next ten minutes the two of them were having a huge tickle battle. Beauty managed to get Gasser most and sometimes Gasser tried to get Beauty but unfortunately she wasn't as ticklish as he was. Beauty could've swore that this was the most she'd seen him laugh in just ten minutes. When the battle had finished, both teens laid on the ground completely out of breath.

"Hey," said Gasser between breaths. "Your legs better."

"So it is," said Beauty between breaths. "Isn't that T block headquarters down there?"

"Yeah it is! C'mon let's go!"

Gasser stood up then helped Beauty. The two then ran over to the entrance only to be greeted by Bobobo, Don Patch and Jelly.

"Bobobo! There you are!" cried Beauty in joy.

"And you got Jelly back too," Gasser said.

"What have you two been up to?" Bobobo asked, as he saw that both teens' clothes were pretty dirty and had rips in some places.

"Oh we've been up to nothing Bobobo," said Beauty innocently, putting her hands behind her back and smiling.

"What have you been doing?"

"We've been doing nothing Mr. Bobobo. Promise," said Gasser, doing the same as Beauty.

"Then let's get going."

--------------------

**Well, what do you think? I can only update once a week thanks to my stupid computer!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways please review and see you in the next chapter!**


	3. 1: Episode 002

**Yo! Thanks for reviewing so far. Now on with the next episode of Bobobo Riraito Matsudai!**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time our heroes learned about a new leader of the Hair Hunt Empire called Ryoku. But not only that, The Grinch had kidnapped Jelly and our heroes had to get him back. Well I think that's what happened, I forget.**

**Beauty- WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT!? THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE A RECAP!!! **

--------------------

Today our heroes decided to have a picnic. Bobobo laid a red and white stripy blanket on the grass in the back garden and Don Patch got all the food, plates and cutlery.

"Dig in everyone!" said Bobobo.

"Hey I got an idea," said Don Patch while chowing down on a sandwich, tuna and mayo by the way.

"If it has anything to do with time travelling, wiggin out, aliens or robots I don't wanna hear it," said Beauty. Don Patch made a down expression but then it brightened and he was about to say something else when Beauty said, "Or ninjas."

"How 'bout we play a little board game?" said Bobobo.

"Good idea Mr. Bobobo, for once," said Gasser, mumbling the last part.

"Well everyone gets a good idea once in a while," said Beauty.

"I'll be back in a minute," said Bobobo getting up and going inside.

"Now I'm going to stay here," stated Don Patch. "I'm doing so in case you two try to do any 'you know what' now."

"WHAT!?" screamed Gasser. "YOU KNOW WE'RE TOO YOUNG FOR THAT! AND BESIDES, WHO SAID I HAVEN'T GOT A CRUSH ON SOMEONE ELSE!?"

"Gas-Can what's the matter?" asked Beauty. "What are you and Don Patch talking about?"

"You really don't understand anything like that do you?"

"Like what?"

"Never mind."

--------------------

**Episode 2- Slice 'N' Dice! From Board Game To Realty Part 1**

--------------------

"I'm back!" said Bobobo walking over to the gang.

"Ah Bobobo! What game did you pick?" asked Jelly.

"This one. Phantom Thief."

"I never heard of that game before," said Gasser. "But knowing that it was Mr. Bobobo who picked the game who would've?"

"Now then. Here are the rules of Phantom Thief. We all work as a team to try and get to the finish before the Phantom Thief which is controlled by the game itself. There are three types of questions, level 1, 2 and 3. There are three answers, A, B and C. One of us pushes one of the buttons labelling the letter of your answer. The question and options will be displayed on the screen in the middle. Understand all that?"

"Yep," said the other four.

"And one more thing, we do not lose if the answer is wrong. The only way we can lose is if the Phantom Thief lands where we are or passes us. The level we take depends on how many spaces we take when we answer the question right. If we answer wrong then we stay where we are. The Phantom Thief will begin to follow us on our third turn. Ready? Let's play!"

The screen on the board let up and read the words, '_What level would you like to choose? Press A for 1, B for 2 or C for 3._'

"What level should we choose?" asked Beauty.

"I say we go for 2," said Gasser. "All those in favour of level 2 say 'I'."

"I!" said the others.

"Level two it is then," Bobobo said, pushing the 'B' button. Suddenly, there was a flash of white light that blinded heroes making them use their hands to cover their eyes. When the light faded and our heroes could see again, they found that they were in an area with violet walls. The floor looked weird too. In the middle of the room on the ceiling was a huge flat screen T.V.

"**Choose your team captain!**" the T.V said.

"My name is Bobobo-bobo-bobo and **I **will be team captain," said Bobobo.

"What's going on!? What happened!?" cried Beauty.

"I think we've been sucked inside the board game," said Don Patch acting a little serious for once.

"**Bobobo-bobo-bobo, here is your teams first question,**" the game said.** What instruments are Gibson and Fender most famous for making? A)Drums, B)Guitars or C)Clarinets? You may now discuss with your team.**"

"Anyone got any ideas?" asked Jelly.

"Don't ask me cos me no know," said Don Patch.

"I've got a hunch that it isn't clarinet," said Bobobo.

"So that leaves drums and guitars," stated Gasser.

"Wait! I got it!" said Beauty. "When I was younger I had to play guitar and I was taught that Gibson and Fender were famous for making guitars!"

"The answer is B!" called Bobobo to the game.

"**Congratulations, that is the right answer. You may move two steps forward.**" The game said. The gang moved two steps forewords. "**Choose a level.**"

"Go for a level three Mr. Bobobo. The higher the level, the further away we can get before the Phantom Thief starts chasing us," said Gasser.

"Right. We choose level 3!" called Bobobo.

"**Here is your next question: What bird's babies are called cygnets? A)Swan, B)Dove or C)Chickens? You my now discus with your team,**" The game said.

"Chicken isn't the answer!" said Gasser before Bobobo could say anything.

"Maybe it's dove," said Jelly.

"Is that a guess or the right answer?" asked Don Patch.

"Hey we're already trying to answer one question," said Bobobo.

"Let's just say swan," said. Beauty

"Why?"

"Well it's just, swans are a nice name and swans look nice, but when swans are babies they look all horrible and ugly and cygnets sound like the perfect thing to call them."

"You're on all roll today aren't you?" said Gasser, smiling at Beauty.

"The answer is A, Swan!" called Bobobo to the game.

"**Swan is the correct answer. You may precede three steps forwards,**" The game said. Our heroes did so. "**When this next turn is over, the Phantom Thief will be let loose.**"

"Oh great," moaned Gasser.

"We're fifteen steps away from getting the treasure. We should choose either level 2s or 3s," said Bobobo.

"**Choose a level,**" the game said.

"Level 2!"

"**Very well. Here is you next question: What did Egyptians write on which gave us our word 'paper'? A)Wood, B)Stone or C)Papyrus? You may now discuss in your group.**"

"That's easy. It's papyrus," said Don Patch.

"How'd you know?" asked Jelly.

"Because papyrus sounds a little like paper."

"This is one and only time I'm gonna say this but I agree with Don Patch," said Gasser.

"Wow! You're actually agreeing with me!"

"Don't push your luck."

"The answer is C, papyrus!" called Bobobo.

"**Correct. You may precede two steps forwards,**" The game said. As our heroes did so I metal door at the beginning of the path opened. The Phantom Thief stepped out. He wore black armour with nothing down the arms except one of those types of things people wear to make themselves look trendy which started a quarter way down the arm to the wrists.

"The Phantom Thief!" cried Gasser, clenching his fists.

"I can see that Sir Point-out-the-obvious-a lot," said Jelly.

"What did you call me?"

"Strange," said Don Patch. "I thought it was the Grim Reaper."

"**Select your level,**" the game said.

"Level 3!" called Bobobo.

"**Here is your next question: What was the name of the artist who painted many famous pictures of canals? A)Canaletto, B)Picasso or C)Michelangelo. You may now discuss with your team.**"

"Never heard. Don't care," said Gasser.

"Gas-Can that's just being lazy," said Beauty.

"Picasso! Picasso!" said Jelly, jumping up and down.

"You sure?" asked Bobobo.

"Positive."

"The answer is B, Picasso!"

"**Wrong. The correct answer is A, Canaletto. Stay where you are,**" the game stated.

"Nice going Jelly," said Gasser.

"Yeah. Now we're gonna lose for sure!" yelled Don Patch.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" cried Jelly.

"Don't worry. It's not over until we win this game." said Bobobo.

"Yeah that's the spirit Bobobo," said Beauty. The Phantom Thief moved 3 steps forewords, meaning he was only four steps away from them.

--------------------

**Eeep! What's going to happen? Will our heroes make it out alive? Find out next time!!**


	4. 1: Episode 003

**Yey! Not only did I manage to get 2 chappies up, I can now update more quickly! But anyway, here's the next chappie!**

--------------------

**Recap: While having a picnic in the back garden, our somehow managed to stumble inside a board game called Phantom Thief. Our heroes seem to be doing well at the moment but will it stay that way or will it change.**

--------------------

**Mini Screening**

Beauty- Hey Gas-Can, was your hair always white?

Gasser- No. Why do you ask?

Beauty- I was just wondering. Wait did you say no?

Gasser- At the age of five a man with a blond afro came to my home town and drove everyone crazy by dressing up as a woman and performing crazy stunts by using his nose hair. And the worst part was he was staying at **my** house.

Beauty- . . . . . . Bobobo?

Gasser- I always wished it wasn't.

--------------------

**Episode 3- Slice 'N' Dice! From Board Game To Realty Part 2**

--------------------

"Oh great, the Phantom Thief is four steps behind us," said Beauty.

"Ah forget it!" mumbled Gasser. He began charging at the phantom Thief.

"Gasser! Wait just a minute boy!" Bobobo cried after him, but Gasser didn't listen and got a gas pellet in his hand. Before Gasser could push the bomb right in the Phantom Thief's face like he had planned, the Phantom Thief pushed him away so hard that he almost crashed in to the others when he landed.

"Gas-Can!" cried Beauty, kneeling down to see if he was ok. "Gas-Can! Gas-Can! Bobobo, Gas-Can's out cold!"

"The boy was a fool to try and attack me," said The Phantom Thief. "You see, I am the leader of S block headquarters, you shall address me as Phantom."

"Is this whole game S block?" asked Bobobo.

"Yes, it is. Now who's the next fool to try and attack me?"

"Oo! Oo! Me! I am!" said Don Patch, jumping up and down.

"Very well then!"

Phantom created a black ball the size of a soccer ball with small purple fork lightning inside, then threw it at Don Patch. Don Patch was also out cold.

"SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR!!" yelled Bobobo as eight nose hairs wrapped around Phantom. Somehow Bobobo had managed to sneak behind Phantom when he was attacking Don Patch. Bobobo lifted Phantom high in the air and then began to tighten his grip.

"AHH! SUCH PAIN! SUCH HORRID PAIN!" yelled Phantom as Bobobo's grip just kept getting tighter. He then thought Phantom had had enough and threw him at the wall, making him unconscious.

"Great job Bobobo!" Beauty and Jelly cheered.

"Oh no," said Bobobo.

"What is it Bobobo?" asked Jelly.

"The game's broke! How are we suppose to carry on if it's broken?"

"Maybe we can go straight to the finish?"

"Good idea. Beauty, get Gasser. Jelly, get Don Patch."

Beauty slung Gasser's arm around her shoulder and began walking to the finish with Bobobo and Jelly. But wait, where's Don Patch?

"Raaa! I am the Phantom Thief!" yelled Don Patch, jumping in front of the others doing the worst imitation of Phantom ever.

"Oh no! It's Phantom!" cried Bobobo in a girly voice dressed as a school girl.

"Ha ha! I will now suck your brain out with this bender straw!"

"A bendy straw?" said Beauty, sweat dropping.

"AH! A BENDY STRAW!" screamed Jelly.

"You're actually scared of a bendy straw?"

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! HE CAN SUCK OUR BRAINS OUT WITH THAT!"

"THAT'S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE!"

"Huh? Wha-what's going on?" asked Gasser, just waking up.

"Don Patch is trying to suck Bobobo and Jelly's brains out with a bendy straw," informed Beauty.

"What about that Phantom guy?"

"Bobobo managed to defeat him. We're suppose to be going to the end of the game since it's broke and we can't do anything else. Bobobo! Can we just get going? Gas-Can could be seriously injured!"

"Outta the way Don Patch! We need to go!" said Bobobo.

"What do you think I'm doing?" said Don Patch.

"Being a moron that's for sure," said Beauty under her breath.

As our heroes reached the end of the game, they found a blue-colored porthole.

"That's gotta be the way out!" said Jelly.

"Let's go," said Bobobo, walking through the porthole, soon followed by the others.

Beauty opened her eyes to find herself laying in the back garden along with the others. The game they had been playing was in the middle of them all.

"Gas-Can, wake up," said Beauty, shaking Gasser by the shoulder. Gasser just mumbled something a moved a little. "Gas-Can! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

"MONKEYS STOLE MY UNDERWEAR!" yelled Gasser, quickly sitting up.

"Monkeys stole your what?"

"Weird. I was dreaming that monkeys were stealing my underwear."

"Like I wanted to know."

"You were the one who asked. What should we do about those three?"

"Just leave them. It's nice and quiet without them being their stupid selves."

Meanwhile, at a round black dome looking thingy...

"Hmph, so Bobobo and his dorky little friends managed to defeat another one of my block leaders," said a shadowy figure. "No matter. That Gasser will be in for a real shock when the next block leader appears. Hahahahahaa!"

--------------------

**Ok, to tell you the truth, I hated that episode. But there are always at least one episode in a series that you don't like. See you in a minute in the next chappie!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. 1: Episode 004

**Told you I'd see you in a minute! But now onto the next chapter of Bobobo Riraito Matsudai!**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time Bobobo and friends got sucked inside a board game and found out that the game was actually S block headquarters and that the Phantom Thief was the leader! Luckily, Bobobo managed to defeat him but then Don Patch dressed up like him and monkeys stole Gasser's underwear inside his dream! But the new hair hunt leader said that Gasser would get a shock from the next hair hunt trooper. Who could it be?**

--------------------

Another crazy day with and friends has started off by everyone finished with breakfast and is now about doing their own things. Bobobo was still in the kitchen doing the washing up when Gasser walked in. But something was different about him. His eyes looked a little misty and he wore a white sleeveless shirt on top of a pale green shirt with baggy cream colored pants and was barefooted.

"You want something?" asked Bobobo, putting the bread knife on the table. Gasser didn't answer. "Out with it! You want something or not? If you don't tell me then I'll make sure to kick that pee-wee sized ass of yours!" Gasser picked up the bread knife on the table and pointed it at Bobobo. "Come on now boy. You know I was kiddin. You can put the knife down. GYAAH!" Gasser had grabbed Bobobo wrist and made a huge gash in his arm and then ran off. About ten minutes later, Beauty came into the kitchen.

"Bobobo, you're still washing up?" said Beauty, noticing that there were still some plates for him to wash. "Bobobo what happened to your arm!?"

"It was Gasser. I don't know what got into the little brat, but he cut my arm. Hopefully the bandages I put on will stop any blood from pouring out."

"Oh poor Bobobo. I'm gonna go find Gas-Can and give him a piece of my mind!"

--------------------

**Episode 4- A Doppelganger Or The Real thing?**

--------------------

Don Patch and Gasser were sat in the back garden. Don Patch was skipping around singing 'Farmer starts to smell' while Gasser was sat on the grass looking like his old self (With his normal clothing back on) and playing with some of the flowers around him.

"Hey Don Patch," said Gasser. "Do you ever feel like you're suffering from insanity?"

"I'm not suffering from insanity, I'm enjoying it!" said Don Patch.

"No wonder you're always so happy."

"GASSER!" boomed Jelly, running over to Gasser.

"Hey Jelly. What's up?"

"What's up!? I'll tell you what's up! Follow me now!"

Gasser followed Jelly upstairs to Jelly's room. Gasser eyes widened at the sight. The walls had graffiti on saying either 'The Blind Bat rocks!' or 'Gasser was here!'.

"What is the meaning of this?!" said Jelly in a very angry tone.

"I don't know what the heck this is," said Gasser.

"What so you're saying you didn't write on the walls?"

"Of course I didn't. Why would I?"

"Well your name is written on the wall saying that you were there!"

"I'm telling you it wasn't me!"

"Gas-Can!" screamed Beauty, walking up to him with her fists clenched. "Gas-Can, why'd you do that to Bobobo?"

"Do what?"

"Oh so you didn't cut Bobobo arms with the bread knife?"

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but I didn't hurt Mr. Bobobo at all or graffiti your room, Jelly. Jeeze what is it? Blame Gasser for everything day?"

Gasser stormed off to the back garden to get a little piece and quiet. But what Gasser saw, was more than he hoped hadn't happened.

"D-Don Patch?" said Gasser in horror. Don Patch was laid on the grass with a knife stuck in his stomach, wherever that is, and blood pouring everywhere.

"AHH!" screamed Beauty from behind Gasser when she saw Don Patch. "Gas-Can, you didn't..."

"NO! I didn't do it!"

"I can't believe you would sink this low boy," said Bobobo, walking up behind Beauty.

"Why?" said Beauty, still in shock at seeing Don Patch.

"Please! I'm telling you I didn't do it!" said Gasser with tears streaming down his face. "I didn't do it. I'd never..."

Gasser quickly ran off deep in the forest to get away from everything that was happening. About an hour past and he finally stopped running.

"W-why is everyone blaming me? I didn't do anything!" Gasser asked himself, sitting under a tree and hugging his knees while crying hard. Soon rain began pouring down hard, making Gasser feel cold and lonely. "The Blind Bat... Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Gas-Can there you are," came Beauty's voice. She was wearing a yellow rain coat with the hood up and was holding an umbrella above her head and a closed one in her free hand.

"What do you want?" said Gasser coldly.

"Don't worry, I believe what you say. There's now way you could've killed Don Patch since you were only out of my sight for one or two seconds and there way too much blood on the ground for just two seconds." Beauty put the closed umbrella down and grabbed Gasser's hand to help him get up. "Gas-Can you're so cold. Oh yeah, here. I brought your umbrella." Beauty picking up the umbrella and handed it to Gasser.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Beauty grabbed Gasser's free hand after he put his umbrella up and pulled him along back to the house.

At lunch, no one really talked much except for Beauty who was trying to explain how Gasser couldn't of killed Don Patch and then they all decided to try their hardest to find out who killed him.

"Sorry I suspected you Gasser," said Bobobo. "And it must've been someone else that's been terrorizing us all day. Sorry."

Gasser just nodded slightly and carried on eating his hardly eaten lunch.

"Things aren't gonna be the same without him here," said Jelly, sighing.

Later on that day, Gasser had gone outside again as it had stopped raining and somehow the grass was all dry though I don't know how it could in a short amount of time but anyway. He couldn't take his eyes off the blood stain on the grass.

"The Blind Bat. I've defiantly heard it somewhere. Question is where," Gasser said to himself. But then someone decided to show up at the worst possible time.

"Hey there," came a male. Gasser looked up.

"Hatenkou?"

"That's right. It's me. Thought I'd come for a visit." Gasser's face saddened. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Well it's just, an incidence happened today involving Don Patch."

"What? Is God-father alright?"

"See that blood stain on the grass? Don Patch was found there with a knife in his stomach."

"This is all a joke right? You're just kiddin! God-father can't be dead." Hatenkou broke down onto his hands and knees and began crying.

"Hatenkou? Gasser what's he doing here?" asked Jelly, walking up to Gasser.

"He came here to visit and he just found out now what happened to Don Patch," explained Gasser.

"Come on Hatenkou. We'll go inside and have a drink or two."

"Alright," Hatenkou said, following Jelly inside.

"Poor guy. It must be worse on him than anyone else since Don Patch was his God-father," Gasser said to himself.

--------------------

_It was a summer evening and the sun was setting, making the sky orange and the clouds pink. An eight year old Gasser was sat on the wall of a bridge with his feet dangling off the edge._

_"Hey Gasser," said a boy walking up to Gasser. He looked exactly like Gasser except his eyes were misty, he was barefooted and he didn't wear a collar._

_"Kouda!" cried Gasser, looking happy. "How'd the appointment go?"_

_"The doctor said theirs no cure for me. But by using Aura, I can still see everything."_

_"That's good. So that means you're not completely blind then doesn't it?"_

_"Sorta. Oh yeah, Dad wants us to come home."_

_"How come?"_

_"He said it's too late to be out playing. Come on, let's go."_

_Gasser and the boy known as Kouda began walking down the lane to their home._

_"Hey Gasser," said Kouda, stopping in his tracks._

_"Yeah what is it?" asked Gasser, stopping slightly in front of Kouda so it was easier to see his face._

_"Can you remember which one of us came first?"_

_"It was you wasn't it?"_

_"Then how come you never call anything like big brother?"_

_"Why? Do you want me to call you that?"_

_"WHY ELSE DO YOU THINK I WOULD ASK?!" Kouda grabbed a knife from his pocket and slashed Gasser in the side deep._

_"K-Kouda, why did you do that?"_

_"I'm tired of having you as my twin brother so I'm leaving. That cut will remind you of me, and how I betrayed you pathetic excuse for a brother."_

_"NO DON'T _GO!" Gasser sat up in his bed with his arm outstretched. "That's right. You're The Blind Bat aren't you?" Suddenly, Gasser could feel something wet dripping down his side and it hurt badly too. Gasser looked to see what it was. Where Kouda had once cut him, was opened again and looked fresh too. He was losing too much blood. Gasser let out a cry, hoping that it would wake someone before he collapsed.

Beauty had been woken up by someone screaming. She thought that it might be Bobobo being an idiot, but thought it would be best to check where it came from just in case. She decided to check everyone's rooms. It all seemed ok, that was until she got to Gasser's.

"GAS-CAN!" shrieked Beauty as she saw Gasser laid on the floor with his eyes shut and blood oozing out from his side. Beauty quickly ran to Bobobo's room. "BOBOBO! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! WE NEED TO GET GAS-CAN TO THE HOSPITAL! HE'S REALLY HURT!"

"Now, now Beauty. I'm sure you were just dreaming," said Bobobo, turning over in his bed.

"Please Bobobo, I did see him. He has a huge cut in his side!"

"Nighty night."

Beauty decided to go to Jelly's room to see if he would help Gasser.

"Beauty I'm trying to get my beauty sleep. Come back when I'm not," screamed Jelly. That only left Hatenkou.

"Hatenkou! Are you awake?" cried Beauty as she went into Hatenkou's room.

"I am now thanks to you," said Hatenkou, sitting up in his bed and rubbing his left eye. "S'up?"

"Gas-Can hurt really badly and Bobobo and Jelly won't believe me. We need to get him to a hospital now!"

"Let me just see what's wrong with him first."

Beauty and Hatenkou walked into Gasser's room where Gasser still laid on the floor bleeding rapidly. Hatenkou bent down and inspected his wound.

"It was done with a bread knife," said Hatenkou. "But a mere bread knife couldn't cut this deep. He probably already had been cut there once before. Beauty, go call an ambulance."

"Finally," said Beauty, as she hurried to the phone.

"Hang in there Gasser. We're not gonna lose another member of our team."

About an hour later, the gang was in the hospital waiting for the doctor to give them the report.

"I hope Gas-Can's alright," said Beauty.

"He should be, and he'll be very grateful when he finds out that you were the one who phoned the ambulance," said Jelly.

"And as soon as he wakes up I'm gonna give that boy a shot," said Bobobo.

"Why would you wanna do that?" asked Hatenkou.

"He's terrified of needles."

"And so you think that as soon as he wakes from being unconscious due to loss of blood you can give him a heart attack by trying to give him a shot," said Beauty.

"That's the plan."

"Grrrr. You idiot! You don't do that to people at any time!"

"Come on Bobobo, don't do that to the kid," said Hatenkou. "You can kill someone by giving them a heart attack and it wouldn't be very nice if the next one we lost was Gasser. Especially since God-father only just passed away."

Everyone went silent for a moment until the doctor came out.

"Are you here about Gasser?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah that's us," replied Bobobo.

"Well your friend is doing well at the moment. What had happened was that some stitches had come undone but then he was cut in the same place again."

"Will he have to stay here for the rest of the night?" asked Beauty.

"No, you'll be allowed to take him home but someone'll have to keep an eye on him."

"Beauty from now on you're in charge of looking after Gasser," instructed Bobobo.

"Huh? Why'd you choose me?" asked Beauty.

"Cos I said so now don't answer back you smart ass bitch."

"Bobobo calm down," said Jelly.

"Can we go in and see him?" asked Beauty the doctor.

"Yes of course. Just through those doors," replied the doctor. When the gang were in Gasser's room they saw him sleeping soundly in bed.

"Aw isn't he precious?" said Hatenkou in that voice people use when they're talking to a three year old.

"Should we take him now while he's still asleep?" asked Beauty.

"Yeah it'll be better for him if we take him now," said Bobobo as Hatenkou was picking the sleeping teen and hoisted him on his back.

--------------------

**Ok, I just had to put the scared of needles part in. But who is this Kouda really Gasser's brother? You'll just have to wait.**


	6. 1: Episode 005

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I updated again! Incase you're wondering why I can update so fast it's cos I got Episodes 000-008 on my computer but I'm too busy to put all the chapters up.**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time we learned an amazing secret about Gasser. He has a brother called Kouda! Within Gasser's dream Kouda revealed himself to be Gasser's twin brother, but is that true in reality?**

--------------------

"Lord Ryoku, I have returned," said a shadowy figure. He had just entered Ryoku's throne room. In case you forgot, Ryoku is the new leader of the hair hunt troops. He has green eyes and surprisingly, orange hair that reached his shoulders. He wore a red long-sleeved shirt, black trousers and black shoes.

"Out terrorizing your brother again 'ey?" said Ryoku.

"I wouldn't even call that thing my brother, let alone my twin." The figure stepped out of the shadows revealing that he looked exactly like Gasser except his eyes were a misty gold. He wore a white sleeveless shirt on top of a pale green shirt with baggy cream colored pants and was barefooted.

"Then you wouldn't mind me asking you to destroy him for me will you? One member has already fallen."

"Ha! It would be an honour to destroy him. By now he should've recovered from my mark again. I like to fight my opponents with full power. That makes it more challenging."

"You always have been the risky type haven't you?"

"Loved it since birth."

"Just go and destroy your brother will you?"

"Gladly."

--------------------

**Episode 5- Twin To Twin. Kouda's Revealed**

--------------------

It had been about three days since Don Patch's death. Bobobo had informed Bububu about it and suggested that she come over for some comfort. Gasser was still slightly healing from being gashed in the side. And as promised, Beauty kept a close eye on him. She practically followed him everywhere. Gasser had asked a few times why she was following him but she just tapped the end of her nose three times and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I can't believe it's been three days already," said Bububu, sighing.

"It's alright sis. Everything'll be ok," said Bobobo, putting a hand on her shoulder. They were both sat watching TV.

"When I find the shit head that did that, I'm **so** gonna kill them."

"Now don't do anything rash, sis. You know Don Patch was little careless sometimes."

"No! My Donni wouldn't do that! He'd never be** that** careless! He'd never."

"Maybe we should get some fresh air. It's good for people at times like this."

Meanwhile, Gasser was sat in the garden playing with flowers in the grass again. For once Beauty wasn't watching his every move. He looked at the blood stain on the grass.

"Aww. Poor little bro's friend was killed," came a voice.

"Who's there?!" demanded Gasser, standing up.

"Remember me little brother?" A figure stepped out from the forest.

"K-Kouda!"

"It seems like my two other things went well."

"What other things?"

"You know that cut Bobobo got on his arm? I did it. And also, the graffiti in Jelly's room? I did that too."

"I get it. You were trying to make me look bad by getting me blamed for all that stuff when it was actually you."

"And your little poprock friend, **I killed him**."

"!? You demon!"

"And now, it's time for **you** to be killed!"

Kouda leapt at Gasser and used some type of invisible force to knock Gasser back. Gasser went crashing into the wall of the house, making some of the bricks crack.

"Crap, you're strong," said Gasser, after picking himself up from the ground. "I take it you still use your aura to see."

"Yes and it's stronger than ever," said Kouda, appearing behind Gasser, grabbing him by the wrist and throwing him into a tree. "There's no way you can beat me!"

"Holy shit! I must be seeing things! There's **two** Gasser!" shrieked Bububu.

"WOW! That's just freaky!" said Bobobo.

"Oh and you're not?"

Kouda picked Gasser up by his collar then threw him at Bobobo and Bububu. Luckily, they managed to catch him and Gasser wasn't hurt.

"Who are you boy?" Bobobo asked the _other_ Gasser.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Beauty, as she and Hatenkou had heard a lot of noise and decided to see what was happening.

"Hahaha! My name is Kouda. I'm Gasser's twin brother, but I'm older than him since I came first," announced Kouda.

"Gas-Can, you have a twin brother?" asked Beauty in amaze. But Gasser just scowled at his older brother.

"Yes. At the age of eight, he ran away from the family to do evil and then destroyed all of his records. After that, no one knew he existed anymore," said Gasser.

"So that's why there's nothing about him on Wikipedia?" asked Bobobo.

"Probably. But that boy. **That boy!** Killed Don Patch."

"WHAT?" screamed Bububu. "So you're the one who killed **my** Don Patch!"

"I've heard enough," said Kouda, making an invisible force to freeze Bububu in a block of ice.

"Sis!" cried Bobobo.

"Hmm. Which one should I get next?"

"Leave them outta this Kouda! This is between you and me!" cried Gasser.

"Very well. But I've disabled your fist technique for two hours."

"So it's hand to hand combat, 'ey?"

Gasser scraped his foot to the side on the ground creating a huge cloud of dust, cos the mud was very dry. None of them could see the twins, even each other. Gasser managed to get behind Kouda unnoticed and hit his fist hard into Kouda's back, making Kouda cough up a little blood. He quickly recovered and struck Gasser in the stomach just as hard. Kouda then used another invisible force to grab Gasser and lift him high in the air and then dropped him in a matter of two maybe three seconds.

"Face it little bro, you're just not as strong as me," said Kouda. "Have I ever told you how my aura is automatically used in battle? I can see what my opponent is thinking."

"Really? You know what I'm thinking?" asked Gasser, as the dust cloud died down quick. Gasser got out of battle stance and pulled a thoughtful face.

"What the heck? WHY THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT **DOUGHNUTS **IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE!" cried Kouda.

"Why? Is that wrong?"

"YES! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE THINKING ABOUT WHAT TO DO NEXT!"

"But I like doughnuts."

Kouda dropped down to the ground in exhaustion. How on earth Gasser could think about doughnuts in the midst of a battle is beyond me.

While Kouda wasn't paying attention, Gasser charged at him and hit with a solid hard punch in the gut. Gasser knew to hit there as when he was younger he had overheard his parents say that if Kouda was hit too hard in the guts it could kill him.

"Ahh!" cried Kouda as he was pushed back by the force. Kouda landed hard on the ground, coughing up a large amount of blood.

"It's over, big brother," said Gasser. Kouda's eyes widened at hearing Gasser call him big brother for the first time. But soon, what he was capable of seeing thanks to his aura slowly faded away.

"Huh? Wha? What's going on?" asked a confused Bububu looking around.

"Big sis you're ok!" cried Bobobo, hugging his sister tightly.

"You got three seconds to let go."

"Gas-Can are you ok?" asked Beauty, running to Gasser's side.

"Yeah. Big brother's gone. He won't bother us again," assured Gasser.

"Way to go Gasser!" cheered Hatenkou. "You gave that boy exactly what he deserved!"

"Hey everybody! What's going on?" asked Jelly, completely clueless about what had just happened due to the fact that he wasn't there and in fact was sleeping through the entire thing.

--------------------

BTW- Aura is an ancient form of energy that allows a person to sense where objects are when they can't see normally.

--------------------

**End of this episode. Oo! I had some poprocks! They're still popping in my throat! Anyway, see you next time!**


	7. 1: Episode 006

**Hello again peeps! moans I ate too many poprocks. And now, on with the fic.**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time The Blind Bat, AKA Kouda, challenged Gasser, his twin brother to a fight. Fortunately, Gasser prevailed but unfortunately for Kouda, the last thing he heard from Gasser before passing away was 'Big brother', the two words that Kouda begged to hear.**

--------------------

"Rise and shine Gas-Can!" said Beauty, opening Gasser's curtains. "C'mon Gas-Can, time to get up!"

"Five more minutes Mummy," mumbled Gasser, turning in his sleep.

"Gas-Can! Wake up!" pulled Beauty the duvet down a bit but Gasser just grabbed it and pulled it over his head while still sleeping.

"I don't wanna go to school today!!" cried Gasser, sounding like a little kid still in 1st or 2nd grade.

Beauty had had enough, she pulled the duvet off Gasser's bed completely and did a body slam on top of Gasser.

"AH!" yelled Gasser as Beauty sat on his back pulling his arm back. "MERCY! MERCY!"

"Aw, you're no fun Gas-Can."

"You don't exactly bring joy either."

"**What was that?**"

"...I think I wet my undies!" Gasser had waterfall tears going down his face.

"Aw don't be such a- Gas-Can! That is so gross! You should try to control your bladder, got it!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Now come on! Bububu's made waffles."

"But I need to change first."

"Fine. I'll meet you downstairs then." Beauty excited the room.

"Man, she's cute, but crazy," said Gasser when he thought that Beauty wouldn't be able to hear him.

--------------------

**Episode 6- The Sorrow Of A Lost Friend**

--------------------

At breakfast...

"Wow Bububu! You got the waffles the shape of Christmas trees," exclaimed Beauty.

"Well it is only one week till Christmas. And your birthday too. I just wish Don Patch could be here," said Bububu, her face saddening at the last part.

"Things aren't as crazy without him," said Bobobo. "I've got toothpaste on my foot...IT'S JUST NOT THE SAME!!!"

"Yeah. And whenever we seemed down, God-father would always be there to cheer us up," said Hatenkou.

"It would be nice if he suddenly appeared on Christmas day," said Jelly.

"I keep thinking that he's gonna jump out on me from somewhere and start annoying me with the stupid things he does. But that never happens any more. Kinda miss it," said Gasser. (Just so you know, he changed his boxers)

"But he's off to a better place," said Beauty.

"Let us eat this breakfast with memory of Don Patch," said Bububu, clapping her hands together.

"In memory of Don Patch," the others copied.

Meanwhile, at that evil looking dome thingy from the other chapter, I forget which...

"Drat! So Kouda was defeated too!" said Ryoku with his fists clenched tightly. "That's three of them down. If only we didn't get rid of blocks U to Y, then there may have been more of a chance Bobobo would be down by now. Bring in the leader of Q block."

"Yes sir," said the guards as they rushed off to do their leader's biding. Soon, a female girl with blue hair that stopped at her hips, blue eyes, blue armbands, blue shoes and wore a short blue dress came into the room.

"You called for me sir?" the girl said.

"Yes. There is someone I need you to have possessed by the Grim Reaper himself."

"Give me the name of the person and I can do just that."

Back at our heroes' house...

Beauty was felling a little drowsy and decided to go get a little sleep but stopped when she got Hatenkou's room. On the bed, was Hatenkou crying softly.

"Hatenkou?" said Beauty when she saw him.

"Huh? Beauty? What is it?" asked Hatenkou wiping his eyes to try and hide that he had been crying.

"It's Don Patch isn't it?"

"What?"

"You were crying just then because of Don Patch weren't you? I'm sorry if I sound a bit like a jerk when I say this but you have to move on. Don Patch is gone, he's not coming back. You just have to accept that. I know that it will take a while for you to do that since he was your God-father, but you'll get over it eventually."

"I'm glad that Gasser killed that guy who killed God-father."

"...Hey I know what we can do to take our minds of this. Jelly redecorating his room. We could help. You wanna?"

"Sure. That should take things of my mind for a while."

"It should take a while too, I don't think Jelly even knows where to start."

"Heh, that's Jelly for ya."

Meanwhile, Bububu had started preparing lunch down in the kitchen. It was her way to take Don Patch of her mind. Bobobo was getting the table ready, thinking it was best to help his older sister at times like this.

"Hey little bro," said Bububu, stopping for a moment.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Bobobo.

"I've noticed, you haven't been doing all your funny little acts and that since Don Patch left."

"Just doesn't feel the same doing it without him."

"It isn't fair! Why did he have to go!" Bububu banged her fist on the kitchen top with tears streaming down her face.

"Everybody has to go. It's just life." Bobobo walked over to his sister and began to comfort her. "I've got an idea sis."

"What?"

"How about after lunch we all go to the amusement park. I'll pay."

"Thanks little bro, you're so kind." Bububu walked over to the kitchen door. "Hey everyone! Lunch will be ready soon ok!"

"'kay!" Bububu heard Beauty, Jelly and Hatenkou say.

"That's strange. I didn't hear a reply from Gasser."

"Maybe he heard ya but couldn't be bothered answering," Bobobo suggested.

"If he doesn't come down for lunch I'll get Beauty to go find him."

--------------------

"Come on! Let's go on the roller coaster!" said Bobobo, pointing at the Ferris wheel.

"For the last time Bobobo that a Ferris wheel!" screamed Beauty.

"He's never gonna listen to ya," said Gasser sweatdropping. Like Bobobo had said he would, he took the gang to an amusement park.

"Whoopee! Roller coaster here I come!" screamed Jelly, running to the Ferris wheel.

"Ferris wheel or roller coaster, I'm going for it!" said Hatenkou, running after Jelly.

"Hey Bobobo," whispered Bububu to Bobobo. "I got a great trick we can play on those two."

"You mean Beauty and Gasser?" Bobobo whispered back.

"Yep. Give those two a carriage of their own and there'll be love floating around as soon as they get off."

"Great plan sis."

"Hey wait for us!" cried Beauty as Bobobo and Bububu ran off ahead to the Ferris wheel. Beauty grabbed Gasser's hand and started running after them.

'_Oh god she's holding my hand!_' thought Gasser while blushing rapidly and being dragged along by Beauty.

"Oh wow! It looks like we got a whole carriage Gas-Can!" exclaimed Beauty, sitting down.

"Yep. No annoying Bobobo, Jelly or Hatenkou," said Gasser, sitting opposite Beauty.

"No more annoying Don Patch either."

"Yeah. I miss him."

"We all do Gas-Can. Every one of us."

As the Ferris wheel started moving, Beauty looked out of the window. When they got higher up everyone looked like ants to her.

"You can see the whole amusement park from here," Beauty said.

"Yeah. Looks like Jelly didn't get on after all," Gasser said, spotting Jelly at the cotton candy store.

"And he was the first one who started running here."

'_I wonder if Beauty's scared of heights? If she is, then she'll start huddling up to me. Oh happy days! _' thought Gasser. '_But knowing my luck she'll love heights._'

"What's the matter Gas-Can? You're not scared of heights are ya?" asked Beauty when she noticed Gasser looking tensed.

"Nah. I'm just remembering something Don Patch did this one time," Gasser lied.

"Oh really? What was it? He did a lot of funny things."

"That time when the hair loss beam hit him, but he ended up getting the words 'return to sender' on his forehead."

"Oh yeah! I remember that! At the time I thought it was creepy. But when I think back at it that was pretty funny. Oh! It looks like the ride's over. Hey you wanna go get some cotton candy?"

"Sure. I'd love to."

Bububu decided to go off in a huff when she saw Beauty and Gasser come out the carriage not holding hands. After all, that's what she wanted to happen.

"Hey!" said Bobobo, walking over to Beauty and Gasser. "You two didn't do anything that you shouldn't did you?"

"How could you do something you shouldn't while you're on a Ferris wheel?" asked Beauty, sounding completely clueless.

"Mr. Bobobo, Beauty doesn't really understand any of that type of stuff. Just leave it will ya?" whispered Gasser to Bobobo.

"Alright but I want you two to come back here at five, got it?" said Bobobo, then walked off.

"C'mon, I'll bye us some cotton candy," said Gasser.

"Thanks," said Beauty, following Gasser.

_"Beauty..."_

"Hm? You want me Gas-Can?"

"WHAT!?" screamed Gasser, completely thrown back at the question.

"Did you want me for anything?"

"N-no why?"

"I thought I heard someone say my name."

"It's probably just you. I'll get you a drink as well to cool you down."

"No Gas-Can! You don't have to! You'll be wasting all your money on me!"

"Don't worry 'bout it. The sun is pretty hot today even though it's almost Christmas."

"It'll probably change right before Christmas day. It happened once before when I was a kid."

Meanwhile, Bububu was hiding behind a dumpster watching the two teens having their conversation. She got out a dark blue note book.

"Dear journal, today I am going to make a huge attempt at getting Beauty and Gasser together," said Bububu as she wrote it down. "I have already made an attempt but sadly, that failed."

A rock hit Bububu in the back of the head which made her drop her journal. It was picked up by none other than Hatenkou.

"Tsk tsk, Bububu," said Hatenkou after reading what she had wrote. "You should let love flow naturally."

"You think?" asked Bububu.

"That's what God-father once said to me. Love is something special and important. It's not just something you can throw at people."

"Don Patch actually said that?"

"Yep. Wasn't he the greatest. I'm going to his new home tonight if you wanna come."

"Sure. I'd love to see Don Patch again."

"Meet me in the hall at eight 'kay?"

"Right. See you then. I'm gonna go make sure Bobobo didn't let loose a bunch of chickens like the last time I was at the amusement park with him."

And with that, a chicken ran past.

--------------------

**That's the end of this chapter. I like chickens so I had to put it in at the end. See you next time. Proberbly on Tuesday, if not then Thursday.**


	8. 1: Episode 007

**Hi everybody! I hope you've enjoyed so far. Now then, on with the next chapter!**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time Bobobo and friends decided to visit an amusement park to try take their minds off Don Patch. Bububu had desperately been trying to get the two teenagers of the group to fall in love but stopped when Hatenkou told her Don Patch had once said 'Love is something special and important. It's not just something you can throw at people.' And also, Bobobo let loose a bunch of chickens!!**

--------------------

**Dengakuman's Detour**

Dengakuman- Hi everybody! Now today, I am going to share with you the joy of grilled tofu! But, it's not just grilled tofu. IT'S DIPPED IN MISO AND IT'S ON A STICK TOO!!

Beauty- WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE TALKING ABOUT CHARACTERS IN THE SERIES!

Dengakuman- WHY THE HECK ARE YOU SHOUTING!? DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S RUDE TO SHOUT!?

Beauty- WELL YOU'RE DOING IT TOO!!

Dengakuman- Anyway peeps, always eat a balanced breakfast by having some grilled tofu dipped in miso on a stick.

Beauty- AND JUST HOW IS THAT A BLANCED BREAKFAST!?

--------------------

**Episode 7- Warning From A Friend**

--------------------

_"Beauty," a faint voice said. "Beauty," it said again._

_"Huh? What? Where am I?" asked Beauty. All around her was black except for where she stood which was illuminated by a spotlight. _

_"Beauty," the voice once again said._

_"Hey I know that voice. It's the same one I heard in the amusement park today."_

_"I am here Beauty."_

_The light that was shining on Beauty got brighter and brighter until she had no choice but to close her eyes. When the light died down, she opened her eyes again. Their, standing in front of her was..._

_"DON PATCH!" cried Beauty. Don Patch was stood there with a big smile on his face._

_"Hey Beauty. Good to see you again," said Don Patch who was being hugged by Beauty._

_"I thought I'd never see you again!"_

_"Beauty, you must listen to me." Don Patch's face grew serious and Beauty let go of him._

_"What is it? What's wrong?"_

_"You're in great danger. You have to act fast or it will be too late. The new lord Ryoku has already put his plan into action! YOU MUST HURRY"_

_"What do you mean?" Beauty cried as Don Patch began to fade away. _"Wait! Don't go!" cried Beauty.

"Beauty, calm down!" a voice screamed. It was Gasser. Apparently, Beauty had been thrusting her arms out everywhere in her sleep and hit Gasser which gave him a nosebleed.

"Gas-Can! I just had a weird dream! Don Patch told me that I was in danger and Ryoku's plan is already in action!"

"Don Patch? Are you serious?"

"Yes I did see him!"

"We should tell Mr. Bobobo and the others about this right away."

"What! You saw Don Patch in your dream!?" cried Bububu. The gang were settling down for breakfast and Beauty had mentioned her dream.

"He told me that I was in danger," said Beauty.

"From what?" asked Hatenkou.

"He never said. I tried to ask him but he disappeared."

"I say we have someone keep watch over you," said Bobobo. "Gasser, from now on you're in charge of doing that."

"Uh, right," said Gasser, nodding slightly.

"You better take care of her good or you'll be hearing from me," stated Bububu.

"Right."

"WHAAHAHA!" Bobobo cried suddenly, tears flying everywhere.

"Bobobo what's the matter?" asked Bububu, sounding a little peed off.

"I WANT MORE!"

"Well you're not getting anymore today."

"MORE!"

"I SAID NO MORE!"

"Whoa-ho, sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," said Gasser.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"N-nothing, it was nothing."

"WELL IT BETTER HAD OF BEEN NOTHING!"

"Bububu! Calm down a little," said Beauty.

"Sorry guys. I'm just a little stressed. I think I'll go outside."

Soon, everyone was finished with breakfast and about doing whatever. Beauty and Gasser had just finished moving Gasser's bed into Beauty's room so it would be easier to keep an eye on her when it came to night.

"That should do it," said Gasser, jumping on his bed and laying on his back.

"Um, Gas-Can," said Beauty with slight fear in her voice making Gasser sit up.

"Yeah what is it?"

"It's just, I'm kinda scared. I mean, what Don Patch said. It's just...scary."

"Beauty, don't worry about a thing. If anything or anyone wanted to get to you then they'd have to pass through **me** first."

Beauty was lost for words at hearing the male teen say that. Tears began streaming down her face and then just jumper on Gasser and hugged him tightly.

"Shh, it's alright," comforted Gasser.

"B-but I'm s-so s-scared," said Beauty through her tears.

"I told you, I'm here. There's no need to be scared."

Soon afterwards, Beauty had tired herself out and fell asleep. Gasser tucked her into bed then went to moving a couple things form his bedroom to hers.

--------------------

Hatenkou was stood in front of Don Patch's grave. He held some flowers in his hands which he used to replace the old ones that were laid next to the tombstone.

"Hey God-father, it's me again," said Hatenkou softly. "Beauty said that she dreamt that you were saying she was in danger. Is that true? Did you really tell her that?"

"Hey bozo!" shouted some random guy to Hatenkou.

"What?"

"There's no use talking to a tombstone, idiot. Unfortunately, it ain't got no ears!" The man and his friends who were all stood behind him began laughing hard.

"Pay no attention to them God-father."

"Oh I get it!" shouted one of the men. "That guy thinks that tombstone is his God-father! I bet he loves it and cuddles it and kisses it."

The men started laughing again, but the leader of them didn't expect Hatenkou to punch him in the stomach so hard that the guy began coughing up blood.

"You better watch your mouth, you lowlife," said Hatenkou coldly.

"Run!" cried one of the men. The leader got back to his feet and ran off along with his gang.

"God-father, was it right to do that? It felt good at the time but it didn't seem right. Was doing that bad or good? I really should be getting back to the others. Goodbye God-father. See you soon."

As soon as Hatenkou left, the gang of men came back. They thought it would be funny to set the cemetery on fire. After finally getting a good enough sized fire, the gang quickly ran.

--------------------

**A fire! Fire!Fire!Fire!Fire!Fire!Fire!Fire!Fire!Fire!Fire!Fire!Fire!Fire!Fire!Fire!Fire!Fire!Fire!Fire!Fire!Fire!Fire!Fire!Fire!Fire!Fire!Fire!Fire!Fire!**

**Yes I am abit mental...**


	9. 1: Episode 008

**Yey! I got two chappies up!! Let's get on with it!**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time Don Patch came to Beauty in her dream telling her that she was in danger and Ryoku had put his plan into action. But what did he mean? We'll have to find out.**

--------------------

It was only one week away from Beauty's birthday. The thing was though; she was too busy still thinking about what Don Patch had said to her.

Beauty sighed and looked up at the where snow had just begun falling from. She caught a flake on the tip of her finger which instantly melted.

"It did start snowing right before Christmas," said Beauty, remembering what she had said to Gasser at the amusement park. "I wonder where Gas-Can is. Probably sleeping again. What kind of body guard sleeps on the job? I better go get him."

"Hello there girly," said a voice from behind Beauty.

"AHHH! NOT YOU AGAIN!"

The voice spoken before had come from that dude that's been in a few episodes, the one with the underwear on his head with a duck attached to them.

"W-what do you want?" asked Beauty.

"Follow me," said the dundies dude.

"No way."

The dundies dude grabbed Beauty and ran off. Beauty screamed as loud as she could but nobody could hear her except her kidnapper.

--------------------

**Episode 8- Beauty's Been Kidnapped! We Must Find Her!**

--------------------

Bububu was sat in the kitchen reading the paper while Hatenkou leaned against the counter drinking out of the milk carton.

"Hey, take a look at this," said Bububu, spotting something.

"What is it?" asked Hatenkou, walking over to Bububu and leaning over her shoulder.

"This here. A fire started at the cemetery. No one knows how it started but it ended up pretty big."

"Oh no! God-father! Tell the others I'm going to see if he's alright." Hatenkou quickly put his jacket on and left for the cemetery. Gasser soon walked in looking as though he had just woken up and not bothered to brush his hair or change his clothes.

"Is walking round wearing your spaceman pyjama top and your boxers normal for you?" asked Bububu sarcastically.

"You can't have pie cos you're a noob," said Gasser, pointing a finger in Bububu's face and still half asleep.

"WHAT!"

"Fish are friends! Not food!"

"Where's Beauty at?"

"Oh she was kidnapped by that guy with the duck attached to underwear he has on his head."

"WHAAT!!!!"

". . . I said, she was kidnapped by that guy with the duck attached to underwear he has on his head! Wait a minute. Beauty was kidnapped!!"

"Took ya long enough. Get changed while I'll tell the others."

--------------------

Meanwhile, over to where Beauty is...

"W-what are you gonna do to me?" asked Beauty after being pinned to a tree.

"I'm gonna make your worst nightmare come true," said the dundies guy.

--------------------

Back to the others...

"Alright this is what we're gonna do. Gasser and Jelly will look around town while Bububu and myself will look in the forest," instucted Bobobo.

"What about Hatenkou?" asked Jelly.

"If either of you two bump into him tell him to start looking around town as well. Teams, move out!"

Gasser and Jelly had been looking around town for almost an hour. They went into shops, asked people passing by and even asked people who worked in shops. After another hour, the two took a break.

"I can't find anything about her," said Jelly, taking a bite a burrito.

"It's all my fault. I was suppose to keep an eye on her. But then I go and screw it up by falling asleep instead of watching her. I'm such an idiot!" said Gasser, holding his head in his hands and crying.

"C'mon, it isn't your fault. Maybe she was about to go wake you up when she was kidnapped."

"But it's still my fault."

"I mean, what is with that guy," said man with an upside-down bucket for a head and wore a dark green suit to a man who entire face was covered with brown hair and wore a red suit. "Who wears underwear on their head?"

"I know," said the one whose head was covered by hair. "And more than that, they have a duck on them."

"I heard he kidnapped a little girl."

"You mean that guy still rapes little kids?"

"Yep. And trust him to go for the freaky ones. The girl has _pink_ hair."

"I feel sorry for that girl. He takes his victims so far into the forest it will take days to find her."

"You hear that Jelly?" said Gasser.

"A man who wears underwear with a duck on them who kidnapped a girl who has pink hair," said Jelly thoughtfully.

"IT'S BEAUTY!!" they both said at the same time.

"We gotta find a way to contact Bububu and Mr. Bobobo!" said Gasser.

"I know, Bububu's cell phone!" suggested Jelly. The two quickly looked for the nearest phone box.

"C'mon, c'mon. Pick up already," said Gasser after dialling Bububu's number.

"_Hello?_" came Bububu's voice.

"Bububu! Thank goodness you picked up."

"_Gasser? What is it? Did you find Beauty?_"

"No, but we do know that she's defiantly in the forest. Jelly and I will get Hatenkou then try catch up with you."

"_Alright. Be careful._" Bububu cut Gasser off. "Bobobo. That was Gasser. He said that Beauty's defiantly in the forest," said Bububu to her brother.

"Right. Let's keep looking," said Bobobo as he started to run off.

"C'mon Jelly, we have to go get Hatenkou," said Gasser, after putting the phone down.

"I think he went to the cemetery. Hopefully he should still be there," said Jelly as he and Gasser began running to the cemetery.

--------------------

Meanwhile, Bobobo and Bububu had just reached a clearing when Bububu spotted something that was pink. She ran over to whatever it was and discovered that it was Beauty!

"Bobobo! We've found her!" cried Bububu. In front of her was Beauty who was unconscious. Her clothes were ruffled with white stains on them and there was a thin layer of snow on her small form.

"You have Hatenkou's number don't you?" Bobobo asked.

"Yeah. I'll call him. If Gasser and Jelly haven't reached him already when he finds them he can tell them we found her. Bobobo, pick her up so we can get going."

"_Hey Bububu! Have you guys found Beauty yet?_" said Hatenkou on the other end of the phone line after Bububu had waited about a minute or so for him.

"So you know then?"

"_Yeah. I just bumped into Gasser and Jelly and they told me what happened. So have you found_ _he_r"

"Yeah we just got her know. She doesn't look hurt all that badly. You guys should head back to the house."

"_Y'know I still say that place is too big to be called a house._"

"Just go."

"_Right. We'll see you there._"

--------------------

Beauty's eyes slowly opened. She felt weak and tired. Her eyes diverted to Gasser who was sat in a chair next to Beauty's bed sleeping soundly.

"Beauty, you're awake," cried Bububu, coming into the room and going over next to Gasser. "Oi! Wake up you!" Bububu smacked Gasser on the back on the head and he immediately woke up.

"Huh? Wha? Beauty you're awake!" exclaimed Gasser after realizing where he was.

"What happened?" asked Beauty.

"Don't you remember?"

"You were kidnapped. When we found you, you were in the forest pretty messed up. I wonder what happened," said Bububu. "But anyway, if it hadn't have been for mister sleepy head here you wouldn't have been kidnapped in the first place!"

"Hey I was up late the night before."

"But Beauty, you should be getting some sleep. I think you've got a fever."

"So does that mean I have to stay in bed all day?" asked Beauty.

"I'm afraid so," replied Gasser.

"C'mon you. Beauty needs to sleep," said Bububu, grabbing Gasser by the back of his shirt and dragging him out the room. They went to the kitchen where the others were discussing what could've happened to Beauty.

"She could've just got beaten up," suggested Hatenkou.

"Impossible," said Bobobo.

"She didn't have any bruises except ones around her waist that looked like they were done with fingers," stated Bububu.

"Hey. Jelly and I heard the guy who kidnapped Beauty rapes children," said Gasser.

"So she was raped?" asked Hatenkou.

"Could be possible," said Jelly.

"For one thing it would explain the bruises on her waist," said Bububu.

"If it wasn't for me she wouldn't be like this," said Gasser, looking down.

"Now don't start that again," said Jelly.

"Well it is technically his fault," Bububu said. Gasser just sighed and left the room. "Asshole."

Since Gasser's bed was still in Beauty's room, Gasser had no choice but to go there. Beauty had fallen asleep again so he quietly laid down on his bed facing away from her. How could he face her after what happened?

--------------------

Later on that night, Beauty was woken by the sound of her window being open and someone jumping out. She got up to take a look. She could see Gasser slowly making his way to the forest with a bag slung over his shoulder. Beauty quickly ran out to see where he was heading, still in her pink panda pyjamas that had a hood on them too.

"Gas-Can!" she called out to him. Gasser stopped and turned round.

"Beauty, you should be in bed," said Gasser.

"But Gas-Can, where are you going? It's really late."

Gasser turned so his back was facing Beauty. He closed his eyes and said, "I'm leaving."

"What? You're not leaving the entire group are you?"

"What use am I to the team? All I ever do is get in the way and cause trouble."

"That's not true."

"Listen. It's my fault you were kidnapped then raped. I was supposed to be keeping an eye on you but a stupidly fell asleep when you needed me most. I'm sorry. I have to go."

"No please don't! I don't want you to go away Gas-Can! Please! I-I l-l-lo-love-"

Tears began to stream down Beauty's face. Gasser chose to ignore her and ran off. Beauty made an attempt to go after him but she tripped and fell on the cold, snowy ground. Her fever was getting worse and her sight began to go blurry. All she could see in front of her was a couple of snowflakes falling down and Gasser's figure running off to the forest before her world went black.

--------------------

When Beauty woke up she told Bububu what had happened. Bobobo decided it would be best for him to go out and find Gasser. He left just after Beauty claimed that Gasser was gone which was **08:30am**.

Beauty was sat on the step in front of the house one day waiting for Bobobo to return from looking for Gasser. He had been gone for a long time now and it was only five days until her birthday. She hoped that Bobobo would come back with Gasser and that somehow Don Patch would come back so they could all be there on her birthday, but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"How long have you been waiting there?" came Bobobo's voice making Beauty jump.

"Bobobo! You're back! I guess you didn't find Gas-Can," said Beauty.

"No I didn't."

"That jerk! Why did he have to go?"

Beauty ran off to her room and began to cry. She wished she could do something instead of waiting around for someone to come back with him.

"It's alright Beauty. I know just what you need," said a female voice.

"What? Who are you?" asked Beauty. In the doorway stood the girl from that episode a while ago with the blue hair, blue eyes, blue dress, blue armbands and blue shoes.

"My name is Yumi and I'm gonna give you a special gift. But you must come with me."

--------------------

**Oh no! What is this Yumi planning to do to Beauty? Is she going to be alright? Will we hear anything from Gasser? Find out next time!**


	10. 1: Epsiode 009

**Hi guys! Good to see you. Thanks for reviewing so far. And also thankyou for those who have reviewed 'The Beauty And Gasser Show'. Now on with today's episode!**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time, Beauty had been kidnapped! Our heroes searched everywhere for her and eventually found her unconscious in the forest. After Beauty was found it turned out she had a fever. And it only got worse when Gasser told her that he was leaving the group for some time. Our heroes spent hours looking for him but they had no luck. At the end of our last episode, Yumi came along claiming she had a special gift for Beauty. But what did she mean? Let's find out.**

--------------------

"Bobobo!" screamed Bububu, as she rushed into the kitchen where Bobobo was.

"Look sis, I made a banana and pickled sandwich!" said Bobobo, obviously proud of making one of the top ten most disgusting sandwiches in the world.

"Little brother please this is an emergency. Beauty's missing."

"Again?" asked Jelly, who was sat on the counter, eaten a slug and milkshake sandwich, also one of the top ten most disgusting sandwiches in the world.

"I think she may have gone to search for Gasser. We have to go find her. She could be in grave danger."

"But sis, I have to finish my sandwich!" whined Bobobo.

"**Now!**"

--------------------

**Episode 9- A Fragile Heart Spoiled**

--------------------

"Beauty!" shouted Jelly. He, Bobobo, Bububu and Hatenkou had gone looking for Beauty. The team was feeling pretty motivated since they didn't want to loose _another_ member of their team. Don Patch had been stabbed by Kouda, and Gasser had ran off.

"Where could she be?" asked Bububu while the gang was taking a small break.

"Curse it all!" Jelly scream. "First Don Patch, then Gasser and now Beauty! We may've not been able to get the other two back, but we **are** going to get Beauty back."

"I agree with Jelly," stated Hatenkou, standing up. "Hey Jelly, could you be my second God-father?"

"No." Jelly was dressed in a business suit with a cigar in his mouth.

"Come on gang," Bobobo said, standing up. "We've managed to find Beauty many times before and we will do it again."

"Then we'll we can be a team again," Bububu said, with slight hope in her voice.

_"Fat chance,"_ said a voice suddenly.

"Who's there?" demanded Bobobo. A holographic image of two people appeared in front of our heroes. The first was Yumi who had a smug grin on her face. The second made the gang all gasp. It was Beauty! Her bangs were covering her eyes and she wore a dark pink jacket on top of a pale pink T-shirt, lilac pants and black boots.

"Beauty!" the others exclaimed.

"Beauty? What are you doing there? Come back to us Beauty!" begged Bobobo.

"..."

_"It appears that Beauty doesn't want to be with you," Yumi said. "With you she was weak. Sure she had Fist of the Rainbow and Fist of the Grand Canyon, but they were weak compared to her power now."_

"And what is her power now?" asked Jelly.

_"It just so happens that she has the spirit of the Grim Reaper himself inside of her."_

"The Grim Reaper?" exclaimed Hatenkou.

"Isn't that the skeleton guy who wears a black rope and carries a scythe?" asked Bububu.

"Yes but, how'd you do it?" asked Bobobo.

_"It's my specialty to place spirits inside a human body,"_ said Yumi, flicking her hair. _"And also, the Grim Reaper is such a powerful spirit that any fist skill the person has is completely destroyed."_

"That means that even if we save Beauty, she'll lose her fist skills," Hatenkou said, sadly.

_"But you know, Beauty is itching to you Bobobo. Why don't you go to the Akaibara factory and we'll meet you there."_

The image of Yumi and Beauty then faded.

"The Akaibara factory?" said Bububu, completely clueless.

"Yeah, it's named after the nickname of the man who owned the factory. Red Rose was his name," Hatenkou stated. "But, the Akaibara factory is out of town. It'll take two days to get there."

"You seem to know an awful lot about the Akaibara factory," said Jelly, dressed up as a detective.

"Well you see, Red Rose was my farther."

"Enough about that. We need to get to the Akaibara factory to save Beauty," Bobobo reminded them.

"Right. Let's go save Beauty!" they all cheered, dressed as cheerleaders.

--------------------

Meanwhile, at the Akaibara factory...

"Hey, who are you and what are you doing in this factory?" demanded a man. His hair was an orange/yellow color and his eyes were orange. The man looked about the age of twenty-nine and wore a dark blue shirt with his name written on the back, black baggy pant, dark blue shoes so dark that they looked almost black and wore a black and violet scarf the same length as Hatenkou's.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that it's time for you to leave," said Yumi. Stood next to her was Beauty who had no shine in her eyes at all. "But then again... Beauty, drain out half of this guy's life to strengthen yourself."

"Yes master," Beauty said, then lunged forward to the man, but he stopped her by grabbing something from underneath his scarf the glowed brightly. Beauty stopped in her tracks and shielded her eyes with her arms. But she soon managed to carry on what she was commanded to do.

"Fist of the Great Light!" the man called out, but it was too late. Beauty placed both of her hands on the man's chest. A dark grey aura appeared around she absorbed the man's energy. When she finished getting what she needed, the man fell to the ground unconscious.

"Good work Beauty. You are obviously strong enough to defeat Bobobo," Yumi congratulated. "Come. Let us go to the roof of the factory. There is where Bobobo shall meet us."

"Yes my master," said Beauty.

--------------------

It had been two days since Bobobo and friends set out to find the Akaibara factory and they had finally made it. As our heroes stepped inside the factory, the lights came on.

"Wow, that was freaky," stated Bububu.

"What the?!" cried Hatenkou suddenly.

"What is it Hatenkou?" asked Bobobo. Hatenkou was kneeling in front of the same man as before.

"Satoshi, are you alright?" Hatenkou asked the man. Satoshi looked up at Hatenkou.

"Little brother, is that you?" asked Satoshi, weakly.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Hey Hatenkou, who is this guy?" asked Jelly.

"He's my older brother, Satoshi. Satoshi, what happened to you?"

"There were two girls," Satoshi began. "One went by the name of Beauty. I think they're on the roof."

"Then let's get up there and save Beauty," Bobobo said as Hatenkou slung his older brother's arm around his shoulder to help him walk.

--------------------

After five, the gang, accompanied by Satoshi, were on the roof. Opposite them was Beauty, who still had no shine in her eyes.

"Ah, Bobobo you're finally here," Yumi greeted, sat on a higher up part of the roof. "I see you brought that pathetic guy up here too."

"Hey, don't pick on Jelly like that," Bobobo said.

"I WAS TALKING ABOUT SATOSHI YOU IDIOT!!"

"You guys should be careful. That Beauty is one tough piece," Satoshi warned.

"She has the spirit of the Grim Reaper inside her. If we get it out then she'll be back to normal," said Bububu.

"Beauty, I want you to attack, don't hold back!" Yumi demanded.

"Jelly, I want you to take care of Satoshi while Hatenkou, Bububu and myself will fight Beauty," Bobobo commanded.

And with that, the battle between Beauty and Bobobo, Jelly and Hatenkou began

--------------------

Dengakuman's Detour

Dengakuman: Hi guys! It's been a while since you've seen me hasn't it? Now today we're gonna be looking at Satoshi, Hatenkou's older brother.

Satoshi's shirt was custom made just for him since it has his name on the back. It was made with dark blue cotton too, making it extra comfy. His pants are black and baggy making them easy for him to move around in. his scarf is almost an exact replica of Hatenkou's. the only difference is that his scarf is violet and black. And his shoes are a very dark blue.

Satoshi's fist skill is Fist of the Great Light. It allows him to use a small ball of pure white energy that's pretty bright in order to get rid of any evil inside a person but that takes up a lot of energy so it's usually used to attack people. After he uses it, it takes longer for him to use it again each time since he needs to get the energy back.

Well that's just about enough about Satoshi. See you guys next!

--------------------

**Next Chapter will be a shocker. And I mean it. If you wanna find out then you'll have to wait!**


	11. 1: Episode 010

**Hi again! Thanks once again for the reviews. Now I know I said this one would be a shocker and I DO mean it. So why are you reading my crappy little statment? Read the fic!**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time we found out that Beauty had joined up with Yumi, commander of Hair Hunt Q block. We also discovered that the spirit of the Grim Reaper was inside of Beauty and Bobobo and friends must fight her to get her back. But that's not all, Hatenkou's older brother Satoshi was a victim to Beauty's new power. Oh please Beauty, come back to us!**

--------------------

"So it's come to this," Bobobo said, calmly. "I never thought I'd have to fight you, Beauty."

"Well you thought wrong!" screamed Beauty.

"We have no choice but to fight," said Bububu

"And none of us are going to hold back," Hatenkou added.

"Just get on with the battle already!" yelled Jelly, impatiently.

--------------------

**Episode 10- The Showdown Against An Old Friend**

--------------------

Beauty smirked and began running toward Hatenkou, planning to drain his energy for herself but was stopped by Bububu who wrapped her armpit hairs around her. Bobobo was about to hit her with two nostril hairs when she disappeared.

"What the? Where'd she go?" asked Bobobo.

"She just disappeared!" Bububu exclaimed.

"I bet it was one of her new techniques," said Hatenkou. But then Hatenkou suddenly began screaming in pain. Beauty had snuck up behind him in order to attack.

Draining people's energy was not Beauty's actual attack. Her actual attacks were far more deadly. For instance, the move she used on Hatenkou was called the Double hit. It was called that since all she had to do was hit a person in the back and a small amount of blood would come out opposite to where the attack was but a lot of blood would come out of their mouth too. Hence the name Double hit.

Hatenkou fell to the ground coughing up a large amount of blood. This only left Bobobo and Bububu to fight her. Yumi was sat in the background laughing uncontrollably.

"This match is the best I've seen in a long time," she said, as she continued to watch the battle go on.

"Aww. Is one of your members down?" Beauty teased.

"Damn. How'd she do that?" asked Bobobo.

"Hatenkou's too weak to fight now. So it's just us two," stated Bububu as Bobobo nodded.

"Ha. This is too easy," Beauty said as she began to close in on Bububu. She punched Bububu in the stomach while she was still off guard, making her cough up blood and fall to the ground. "Two down, one to go."

"Beauty, listen to me," begged Bobobo.

"Why should I listen to you?!" Beauty screamed. "All you ever did was shun me. Whenever we were all in trouble you just pushed me aside and took care of the problem yourself."

"Beauty, that's not true. We were only trying to protect you."

"Oh so now you're saying you thought I was weak!? Well not any more! I WILL PROVE TO YOU THAT I AM STRONGER THAN ALL OF FIVE OF YOU IMBECILES PUT TOGETHER!"

Beauty created a shadow ball in the palm of her hands and threw it at Bobobo who was too slow to dodge and got hit at full power.

"No! Bobobo!" cried Hatenkou, Bububu, Jelly and Satoshi.

"That attack was strong," Bobobo stated, getting up of the ground. "But not strong enough to defeat me!"

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU SURVIVE MY DEADLYEST ATTACK!?" screeched Beauty, who was secretly creating another shadow ball, only this time bigger, behind her back.

"Because my will power is stronger than you'll ever be. Not to mention I have my friends cheering me on. If it was _you_ in my place, then you would be stronger than your opponent."

"AND THERE YOU GO AGAIN WITH YOUR SILLY LITTLE FRIENDSHIP THING AGAIN. IF I WAS YOU THEN I WOULD FORGET THEM AND FIGHT FOR MYSELF."

"But Beauty. Just before, you said that you thought I was doing that to you. It made you feel sad and alone. If you did that to the others, then they would feel just as bad as you felt."

"WELL UNLIKE YOU **I** DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM. THEY'RE ALL STUPID, IDIOTIC AND WORTHLESS!"

Beauty threw the shadow ball she had behind her back at Bobobo who fell to the ground. He was too weak to get up now. Was it the end for him? Bobobo looked up to see Beauty towering over him with a smug grin on her face. She began generating one more shadow ball. The one that would lead to the end of Bobobo.

"WELL BOBOBO, GOT ANY LAST WORDS BEFORE YOU DIE?" Beauty asked.

"Oh man," said Hatenkou who was laid on his side on the ground.

"Is this really gonna be the end of Bobobo?" asked Jelly who was sat with Satoshi.

"I think it may be," said Satoshi.

"Little brother," Bububu managed to say who was laid on her stomach watching the match. But then a bright light appeared in front of Bobobo making Beauty step back a bit to get away from the it. As the light faded, it revealed...

"Is that?" Bobobo asked.

"It can't be," said Jelly

"It has to be," said Bububu

"It is!" Hatenkou cried.

"DON PATCH!"

--------------------

"I can't believe it," said Jelly.

"Who is that?" asked Satoshi, pointing to the poprock in front of Bobobo.

"That's Don Patch."

"God-father's come back from the dead!" cried Hatenkou.

"But... I thought you had died," said Beauty, completely shocked to see Don Patch.

"Beauty, listen to me! You have to stop this madness!" Don Patch said, boldly.

"Oh no! he might be able to break the spell!" cried Yumi.

"Listen to me Beauty. Remember when I came to you in your dream?"

"Yeah. I remember that. You told me I was in danger. And when Yumi said she could help me get stronger I joined her in order to protect myself," Beauty explained.

"No Beauty. When I told you that you were in danger, I didn't mean that guy with the underwear on his head."

"I'm pretty sure it was dundies," stated Bobobo.

"Well dundies then! Back to what I was saying. I never meant that you were in danger because of him. I meant you were in danger because of Yumi."

"NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE! YUMI TAUGHT ME TO PROTECT MYSELF!"

"No Beauty. She's using you. Don't you see it! She turned you against us. But deep down I know, we **all** know that you're still our friend. And I'm sure Gasser would say the same thing if he were here."

"Gas-Can?" Beauty broke down onto her hands and knees and began crying hard. "I-I'm so s-s-sorry. I-I didn't mean to hu-hurt you."

"I know you didn't Beauty."

"We all knew," Bobobo said, standing up.

"Because you're our friend," said Jelly, standing next to Bobobo.

"And nothing's gonna change that," Bububu stated, standing next to Jelly.

"No matter how hard people try," added Hatenkou, standing next to his God-father. Satoshi just watched in amaze. It was then Beauty remembered she still had her shadow ball.

"Yumi!" Beauty shouted to Yumi. "You turned me against my friends and made me fight them! Now you must pay!"

Beauty threw the shadow ball at Yumi, causing her to fall over the edge of the building and landing on the ground with blood going everywhere. A white glow appeared around Beauty. When it faded she was back to wearing her old clothes and the shine was back in her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Bobobo.

"You did the right thing," Bobobo said to her. "Now then. Why don't we all go home?" Beauty nodded then stared at Satoshi. "That's Satoshi, Hatenkou's older brother."

"Older brother? Hey Satoshi, why don't you come stay with us for a while?" Beauty suggested.

"Well, I don't know..." said Satoshi, unsure what his answer would be.

"Come on big bro," Hatenkou said. "How long has it been since we've seen each other?"

"Well, ok. That's if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not. We've got plenty of rooms," said Bobobo, as they all made their way home.

--------------------

Just as our heroes, along with Beauty and the newly member Satoshi, reached the outside of their home Bububu remembered something.

"Oh no!" she cried.

"What's wrong big sis?" asked Bobobo.

"It's been five days since five days ago!"

"Obviously," Satoshi pointed out.

"You don't get it. Tomorrow's the 25th December. Today's the 24th December! Today is Beauty's birthday!"

"Whaa! I completely forgot about that!" cried Beauty.

"Hey I got an idea!" said Don Patch.

"You do?" asked Bobobo.

"Why don't we all take Beauty out somewhere tonight? Somewhere that she'll enjoy."

"Great idea God-father," said Hatenkou.

"That sound good to you Beauty?" asked Bububu.

"Yeah that'll be great," Beauty said, now excited about tonight. As our heroes went inside and got to the living room, on the small table next to the couch, was a box and a note folded in half. Bububu walked over to it.

"It's for you Beauty," she said. Beauty walked over to it and took the note.

"What's it say?" asked Satoshi.

"It says; _'Dear Beauty, please forgive me for not showing up on your birthday. So instead I sent this note and a present. Once again please forgive me. I hope you enjoy your present. GASSER!'_"

"What!?" the others, except Satoshi, cried.

"The note and present. They're from Gas-Can!"

"Gas-Can?" Satoshi asked.

"He used to be on our team but for some reason he left," Hatenkou explained. "Still, it was nice of him to send you a gift."

"Well don't just stand there, Beauty. open the present," said Bobobo.

"It's a photo album," Beauty said as she took it out of the box. "It's got pictures from all the times we've spent together!"

"Hey I remember that!" Don Patch exclaimed, pointing to that picture from episode 25 of Bobobo-Bobo-Bobo where there was that couple in the amusement park and Hatenkou was in the background as a ghost.

"Yeah that was freaky," said Hatenkou.

"Hey guys, who's up for my world famous pie?" asked Bububu. Everyone raised there hand and the rest of the night was filled with fun and laughter.

--------------------

**Aw, wasn't that sweet of Gasser? Next chapter up next week or something. DON PATCH HAS RISEN FROM THE DEAD!!!!!!!!!**


	12. 1: Episode 011

**Hi guys. I'm back again. I would just like to say that I'm reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaly sorry that I haven't updated the Beauty and Gasser show yet but I WILL get it up next week. Now on with Bobobo Riraito Matsudai!**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time Bobobo, Hatenkou and Bububu fought against Beauty in a fierce battle. Hatenkou and Bububu were knocked down pretty easily but just as Beauty was about to deliver the final blow and get rid of Bobobo for ever, Don Patch appeared and made Beauty realize that what she was doing wasn't the right thing. But what does the great and powerful Ryoku have in stall for Bobobo and friends next I wonder.**

--------------------

"HOUSE MEETING!! EVERYBODY DOWNSTAIRS!! HOUSE MEETING!!" Don Patch screamed at **02:00am** in the morning.

"Don Patch, what is it?" asked Beauty, rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out of them.

"Now then," Don Patch began, "some of you may be wondering why I woke you all up. Well, I woke you to say: I DIDN'T BRUSH MY TEETH!"

"IS THAT ALL?!" Beauty screamed.

"And that's not all! Someone used **my** toothbrush to clean their nails with! You girls should try using a nail brush not a toothbrush!"

"So you're pinning it on the girls?" asked Bububu.

"That's right! Now one of you better own up or else!"

"It was me!!!!" Bobobo, or should I say Bobo-bett cried.

"So it was you Bobo-bett!" yelled Don Patch.

"I'M SORRY!!!!!!!"

--------------------

**Episode 11- Yin And Yang. Here Comes Samsuke**

--------------------

"Don Patch woke us up for this?" asked Satoshi.

"Yes, he can be quite the idiot sometimes," replied Jelly.

"Don't insult God-father! He's the greatest!" Hatenkou cried. "Didn't you see how he came back to life?"

"But if we would've looked then we'd all be blind. That light was way too bright for anybody to look at it and still have their sight when it died away," stated Bububu.

"Well I'm going back to bed. This was a complete waste of time," Beauty said as she watched Don Patch beat up Bobobo.

--------------------

Meanwhile, at that big building thingy where lord Ryoku is...

"I can't believe this!" Ryoku screamed as he was pacing around in his thrown room.

"Sir, please calm down," begged one of the guards.

"YOU WILL BE SILENT OR I WILL FIRE YOU!"

The guard immediately went quiet. Then there was a knock on the door at the other end of the room.

"You may enter," said Ryoku.

The big doors opened revealing a boy no older than eleven. He had white hair, silver eyes and wore a white shirt that hung of his shoulder, white pants and nothing on his feet. Well, that's what the left side of him looked like. The right side of him looked exactly the same except his hair was black, his eyes were an onyx color and his clothes were black.

NOTE: When the writing is normal like this then it is White Samsuke talking. When the writing is like this it means that Black Samsuke is talking.

"Samsuke? What is it?" asked Ryoku.

"Well, Samsuke was thinking that maybe Samsuke could go after Bobobo," Samsuke said.(He speaks in third person)

"Yes. I will send Samsuke after Bobobo. Where is Samsuke anyway?"

"Um, sir. That _is_ Samsuke," the guard from before said.

"I told you not to speak! You're fired!" Ryoku barked, pulling a rope next to him which opened a trap door underneath the guard making him fall into a fire pit.

"Wow, the guard's burning a lot," said Samsuke as he watched the guard burn to death.

"Samsuke, could you be as so kind to come up here?"

"What does lord Ryoku want?"

"I want you to go after Bobobo and only injure him. There's someone I want you to kill."

"Say the name and Samsuke will do his best to kill the person"

--------------------

"BOBOBO! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" screamed Beauty.

"Bobobo isn't here right now. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" said Bobobo in a monotone voice.

"STOP FOOLING AROUND RIGHT NOW!!!!!"

"Hey what's with all the shouting?" asked Jelly, walking into the room.(They're in the kitchen by the way.)

"Bobobo stole my makeup kit and won't give it back."

"Ha! I can see why you use makeup, Beauty. Hahahahahaa-I'm in trouble right? "

"**You have three seconds to run.**"

Jelly screamed like a little girl and ran off with Beauty chasing him. Bobobo sighed then got out Beauty's makeup kit and began putting it on himself.

"I look so pretty," he said to himself.

"As pretty as a donkey's butt!" yelled Don Patch from the living room.

"Um, God-father, I don't think that's a good idea," warned Hatenkou.

"**You have three seconds to run,**" Bobobo said, dressed up as Beauty.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Don Patch screamed as he ran away.

--------------------

Satoshi was sat on the edge of the balcony with one of his legs dangling off the edge and the other was being used as a chin rest. He had only been with Bobobo and friends for a short time and already he knew that they were nutcases.

"Hey big bro. What you doing?" asked Hatenkou, sitting down next to his brother.

"I was just thinking. Y'know Akaibara factory? It was closed down," Satoshi informed.

"What? Why?"

"They say it's cos dad just disappeared one day."

"Hello big men!" a little voice called. The brothers looked down into the garden to see Samsuke.

"Hey who are you?" asked Hatenkou.

"Samsuke!"

"What do you want?"

"Samsuke wishes to see Bobobo!"

--------------------

Everyone was sat in the garden looking at Samsuke. Samsuke himself had requested for everyone to sit outside since the weather was nice.

"Well, what do you want?" Bobobo asked.

"Lord Ryoku has sent Samsuke to fight Bobobo," explained Samsuke.

"Then why'd you ask us to come outside?" asked Don Patch.

"Because the weather is nice! But, I was told to kill the ones called Hatenkou and Satoshi."

"Why does Ryoku want us dead?" asked Satoshi.

"Don't ask Samsuke. He doesn't know! But what Samsuke does know is that he will fight Bobobo and kill Hatenkou and Satoshi!"

"Oh my god! This kid's skitsafrenic!" Don Patch screamed.

"How the heck did he figure that out so quick?"

"Those kind of things amaze me as well," Beauty said.

"You're cute. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"No way!"

"Whaaa! Cute lady made Samsuke cry!"

"Hey I think his good side's come back," Bububu said.

"Hey Samsuke. Let me ask you a question. Do you enjoy working for the Hair hunters?" asked Bobobo.

"No! Samsuke does not enjoy working for Ryoku. The other Samsuke likes it cos Ryoku lets him kill all he wants!" Samsuke sobbed.

"Aw. Come here Samsuke. Let Hatenkou give you a hug," Hatenkou said, offering Samsuke a hug. Samsuke walked over to Hatenkou then kicked him in the shin. "AHH! You little bitch!"

"So what if Samsuke doesn't like working for Ryoku. This Samsuke loves working for him!"

"Ok. I'm getting confused now," said Beauty.

"You're not the only one," said Bububu.

"Stop complaining! Samsuke swears that he will kill those he was asked to kill!" Samsuke screamed, about to attack Hatenkou.

"Fist of the Great Light!" Satoshi cried as a he threw a white light he had gotten from under his scarf.

"Nice move. What was that anyway?" asked Hatenkou.

"It's a simple ball a light created by the heavens."

"That's a pretty unique technique you have, Satoshi," Bobobo commented.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" cried Samsuke. "Light was too bright! Samsuke can't see!"

"One more thing about Fist of the Great Light. It can eliminate any darkness inside of a person," Satoshi added.

"Then why didn't you use it on me?" Beauty asked.

"Well it's just that you attacked me before I had the chance. You were pretty quick."

"I just wished that the Grim Reaper's spirit didn't get rid of my fist skills. Then I could be helping out right now."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine," assured Bobobo.

"Are you sure Bobobo?"

"Fist of the Great Light eliminates darkness. That means Samsuke's bad side. It'll be alright," assured Satoshi.

"Samsuke," Bobobo said, kneeling down to Samsuke's level. "You are free of your dark self. You can go to wherever you want to without having to listen to him or Ryoku."

"Samsuke is allowed to go home and see his family?" asked Samsuke.

"That's right. Go. They're waiting for you."

Samsuke smiled up at Bobobo then thanked him. He then told Hatenkou and Satoshi he was sorry for wanting to kill them and then left.

"I always love happy endings," Beauty said, crying a bit.

"Wow Beauty. That's something I'd expect from Don Patch," Bububu said.

"Yikes! I'm catching his craziness!"

"I'm going to have to leave too," Satoshi said suddenly.

"What? But you only just got here!" Hatenkou whined.

"I need to leave to see if I can find anything about dad. He couldn't have just disappeared. So I'm going to find out what happened. It has been a pleasure meeting you all. I'm sure we'll see each other again sometime. And hopefully I can meet this Gasser that Beauty keeps going on about at breakfast, lunch and dinner."

Beauty blushed at Satoshi's last comment. After saying goodbye, Satoshi left.

"So I guess his contract has been cancelled hasn't it?" asked Don Patch.

"I guess so," Jelly replied.

"Good. He was taking up my screen time." The others just shook their heads then went inside.

--------------------

**Tust Don Patch to say something like that. And for those of you who asked no, Beauty will not get pregnant. But we still haven't seen anything from Gasser. Just what is he doing?**


	13. 1: Episode 012

**Hi everyone! Not only did I manage to update this, but I updated 'The Beauty And Gasser Show'! Now then, on with today's episode!**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time, an adorable little boy named Samsuke came to Bobobo saying that he had to fight him and kill Hatenkou and Satoshi. But this adorable little boy wasn't so adorable when his darker self came out. After using Fist of the Great Light to free Samsuke of his evil self, Satoshi had decided to leave the series and take a vacation.**

**Beauty: Hey, I don't remember Satoshi saying he was going on vacation.**

**Well then Beauty, you must be deaf. Here, have a coupon for a free hearing aid...I guess you don't want it and you're about to beat me up, right?**

--------------------

"I can't believe it," said Bobobo, looking out into space. "Who knew our galaxy was this beautiful."

"Yes, look at all the pretty stars," cried Don Patch, opening a door in their space rocket to get a star.

"Don Patch no! Close the door or you'll kill us both!"

"But it doesn't matter if I don't close the door! We're about to enter earth's atmosphere!"

"What? We need to reduce speed now! If we don't we're gonna crash!"

"Oh brother," Beauty said as the entire scene turned into the kitchen. Bobobo and Don Patch were sat in a cardboard box pretending it was a space shuttle.

"You called for me, Beauty," said Soften, appearing out of nowhere.

"GYAAAAA! WHERE'D YOU COME FROM!?"

--------------------

**Episode 12- Noodles, The Park And Isn't She From Naruto?**

--------------------

"Come on everyone! We're going into outer space," said Don Patch, jumping up and down.

"I think you mean we're going out to outer space," giggled Jelly.

"That has got to be the lamest joke I've ever heard. Oh brother," Beauty sighed.

"What do you want Beauty?" asked Soften, appearing out of nowhere again.

"COULD YOU PLEASE STOP DOING THAT COS IT'S REALLY FREAKY!?

"Isn't anybody listening to me? I said we're going into space," Don Patch whined.

"I was listening to you God-father! I'm not like them! I always listen to you and I would love to go out into space!" cried Hatenkou.

"FAT CHANCE COS YOU'RE NOT GOING!"

"What? But-but why, God-father? Whaaaaaa!"

"Look what you've done Don Patch. You've made Hatenkou cry. IT'S NOT COOL FOR A MAN TO CRY!" Bobobo yelled as he hit Hatenkou with his nose hair.

"Hey I have an idea," said Jelly. "Let's eat noodles!"

"Yes! Let us eat till our bellies burst!" Hatenkou squealed in delight.

"All this talking about noodles is making me hungry," Beauty said to Bububu.

"Wanna have some? What they have are actually tapeworms," Bububu pointed out.

"Ew that's gross!"

"Hey guys!" said Don Patch. "I've got a white wiggly thing hanging out my butt!"

"AS IF WE REALLY WANTED TO KNOW THAT!" Beauty and Bububu screamed.

"Hey!" Bobobo yelled so that everybody could hear him.

"Bobobo, we don't **want** to know that you have a white wiggly thing sticking out your butt!" Beauty cried.

"Let's go to the park!"

"Hey that sounds like a good idea."

"YEAH! Let's go!" Don Patch cheered.

--------------------

"I'm king of the castle!" yelled Bobobo. He, Don Patch, Jelly and Hatenkou were playing a game where whoever reached the top of the climbing frame was king of the castle. Beauty and Bububu just sat on the swings watching them.

"Well it looks like Bobobo won that round," Beauty said.

"Yeah. Poor Jelly's always last since he keeps slipping cos he's made of jelly," said Bububu, giggling a little.

Beauty sighed and looked around the area. Her eyes soon laid upon a shadowy figure standing on top of the park clock.

"B-Bububu?" Beauty said, shakily.

"What's the matter Beauty? You sound scared," stated Bububu.

But all of Beauty's worries went away when she realized that the figure had familiar spiky hair. Beauty got up from the swing and decided to slowly walk towards where this figure was. She smiled when she realized that this person had golden eyes. But just as she was about to say his name, he dashed off.

"Beauty! Beauty! What are you doing?" asked Bububu, running over to Beauty.

"I saw him, Bububu," Beauty said, smiling yet crying slightly at the same time.

"Saw who?"

"Gas-Can. I saw him. Just now. He was up on that clock. But he disappeared."

"Beauty, I think you need some rest."

"No! He's here! Maybe we could find him and get him to join the team again."

"We're going home right now. You **need** rest."

"B-but...I saw him...I did!"

"There you are!" a voice yelled.

Beauty and Bububu looked to where the voice had come from as Bobobo and the others joined them.

"And just who are you?" asked Bobobo.

My name is Rodders," Rodders said. "I am the leader of Hair hunt O block."

"Finally a guy with no hair," said Jelly.

"I came here just to see you, Bobobo."

"Well I don't wanna see you!" Bobobo yelled knocking Rodders into a pool of water.

"No! My metal plate is keeping me from staying at the surface!!!!!!!!"

"That seemed a little too easy," Hatenkou said, sounding as though he was suspicious about something.

"That guy was probably just weak," said Bobobo. "Come on. Let's get home and have some noodles."

"Not again with the noodles," Beauty sighed.

--------------------

Later that night, Beauty was tossing and turning in bed. She couldn't stop thinking about Gasser. What was he doing here? Why had he come back? Was he going to join the team again? These questions kept going through Beauty's mind.

Eventually, Beauty gave up on trying to sleep and decided to go on the balcony. The night was calm and quiet in winter. The moon was always big and there was a nice cool breeze.

"Was it really Gas-Can that I saw today?" Beauty asked herself as she remembered seeing his figure on top of the clock. "Why do you always have to confuse us Gas-Can? But then again, I guess that's what made me like you so much."

--------------------

"Hello and welcome to cooking with Bobobo. Today, we're gonna be cooking bananas," said Bobobo. He had somehow managed to get on the TV but don't ask me how I'm only the narrator.

"WAIT A MINUTE BOBOBO! YOU'RE GONNA BE COOKING BANANAS?!?!?" screamed Beauty.

"First, we need to put some maple syrup in a bowl. Next, we add five mushed up bananas. Then we add more maple syrup."

"This show is BORING," Don Patch said, obviously bored.

"I agree God-father. Let's watch something else," suggested Hatenkou, grabbing the TV remote and switching the channel.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" squeaked a certain little guy called Dengakuman. "Welcome to 'The World of Tofu!"

"Change the channel! Change the channel!" Don Patch screamed.

"OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD!"

"What was that?" asked Beauty.

"Sounded like Bobobo. Let's go see," said Bububu. "Hey Bobobo, what are you screaming about?"

"It's her!" Bobobo cried.

"Who?" asked Beauty.

"It's Hinata Hyuuga from Naruto!"

Behind Bobobo was indeed Hinata from Naruto. She was looking as though she wanted a fight too. She even had he byakugan on.

"Yes, I am Hinata Hyuuga. I am the leader of Hair hunt N block. I have come here to fight Bobobo," Hinata stated.

"So you're a Hair hunter now?" asked Beauty.

"Yes I am. Ryoku told me he'd get me a date with Naruto if I joined him."

"That's no way to get a date, Hinata," Bobobo said.

"I don't care! Just fight me!"

Bobobo sighed as if to say: 'Here we go again.' He then decided he had no choice but to fight this girl. He quickly hit Hinata hard with his nostril hair, making her collapse in the ground in pain.

"The only way you can get a true date is to ask the person yourself," Bobobo said.

"Yes. I understand it now. Thankyou," Hinata thanked. But Bobobo spoiled the moment by grabbing Hinata around her waist with a nostril hair, picking her up and throwing her off into the distance.

"Is it just me or are these new hair hunters getting easier to defeat?" asked Beauty.

"Yeah. They should've been in the weakest Hair hunt block," Bububu said.

**Well I guess this is the end of the epis- wait. What's this? There's a little more?**

"Ahh! Please stop!" cried the D block leader.

"You almost shaved my sister's hair. You **will** pay," a shadowy figure said.

--------------------

**Gasp! Who is this shadowy figure? Is he someone we know? Is he friend or foe? And does anybody thinkn I should bring Rice into the fic? We'll find out, next time.**


	14. 1: Episode 013

**Hi everybody! Oh! It's Gasser's birthday in two or three days! Whoopie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! just kiddin! Anyway, on with the fic**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time, Bobobo and Don Patch went out into space and had such an amazing adventure. After they returned home they all decided to eat noodles then go to the park to play king of the castle. But it was at the park where Beauty thought she saw an old friend. Next Bobobo was on a cooking channel. Well he was until Hinata Hyuuga came along saying she was a Hair hunter. However, at the end of our last episode, a mysterious person appeared. But who on earth was it? **

--------------------

"Look man, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it!" D block leader cried.

"So you didn't mean to go up to my little sister, threaten to shave her head then beat her even though you did?" the figure asked in complete rage. He looked as though he had a gas orb in his hand.

"PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! I ONLY DID IT COS I THOUGHT BOBOBO WOULD COME AND TRY TO SAVE HER! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!!!!"

"Sorry isn't good enough."

The figure threw the gas orb at the Hair hunter who went flying off. Rain was pouring down hard. The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing his golden eyes and white hair that had darkened slightly and was stuck to his face and the back of his neck due to being wet from the rain.

"Now then," he said. "Time to find Mr. Bobobo."

--------------------

**Episode 13- Frights At The Graveyard **

--------------------

"Bobobo, could I ask you something?" Beauty asked.

"Well you just did but go on," said Bobobo.

"WHY ARE WE IN THE MIDDLE OF A GRAVEYARD!?"

"Because it's Halloween!" he and Don Patch screamed.

"HALLOWEEN ISN'T LIKE UNTIL ANOTHER TEN MONTHS AWAY!"

"I have to admit though, there's this kind of thing about this place that's creeping me out," Bububu said, staying close to Don Patch.

"It's nowt to be afraid of," said Hatenkou with a smug grin on his. Jelly was sneaking up behind Hatenkou dressed as a vampire.

"RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he yelled. Hatenkou screamed high-pitched making everyone laugh at him.

"Oh Hatenkou! You should've seen your face then!" cried Bobobo, laughing really hard.

"Don't laugh at me! If he hadn't of snuck up on me then I wouldn't of screamed!" yelled Hatenkou, his face completely red with embarrassment.

"Aww. Does the little baby want his bottle?" a voice asked.

"Alright, the asshole that said that is gonna wake up with a black eye in the morning!"

"There's no need to shout little baby. Try looking in the tree."

Everyone looked up at the nearest tree to them. It was black and old with no leaves on it. Sat on one of the branches was a ghost man whose entire body was pale green. He had yellow eyes, bluish-green hair, a ghostly tail and looked like a reject from Luigi's Mansion. Stood next to him was the one who had spoken. He had dark green hair, yellow eyes with cat slits in them, a grayish-dark green shirt with no sleeves, black cargo pants and wore nothing on his feet.

"My name is Sohta," the ghost boy said. "I am the leader a Hair hunt M block."

"And I'm Bronchi. Leader of L block," the other boy said.

"And let me guess, you've come here for a fight, right?" asked Bobobo.

"You're a smart man Mr. Bobobo," Sohta said, jumping, more like floating, down from the tree.

"I wouldn't exactly call Bobobo smart," Beauty said.

"It's over for you!" Bobobo yelled, shooting his nostril hair at Sohta. However, when the nostril hair did reach him, instead of attacking the ghost boy, the hairs just went right through him. "What!? How did he do that?!"

"It's pretty obvious if you think about it. I am a ghost. Humans cannot touch ghosts. So that is why your attack failed," Sohta explained.

"Damn."

"Bobobo," Beauty said in the way she usually does when something like this happens.

"If normal attacks can't get him, then what can?" asked Hatenkou.

"Just face it. I am invincible," said Sohta.

"Oh yeah? Well can I ask you something? Can you get hit by other ghosts?" Bobobo asked.

"Well yes of course I can. But I doubt that you can suddenly turn into a ghost and-HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU TURN INTO A GHOST!"

Ladies and gentlemen, Bobobo has turned into a ghost. . .

"HOW DID HE DO THAAAAAAT!!!!???" Beauty screamed.

"And now that I have turned into a ghost like you, you are no longer invincible," said Bobobo, preparing to attack. He shot four nostril hairs at Sohta who was too shocked to move.

"NOOO! IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!" Sohta screamed, as he faded away.

"Drat, how'd Bobobo do that?" Bronchi asked himself as he watched Bobobo turn from ghost back to human.

"Way to go little bro," Bububu congratulated.

"It was easy," said Bobobo, sounding full of himself.

"Ha! You only defeated Sohta. But it won't be as easy to defeat me!" yelled Bronchi, jumping down from the tree getting ready to fight.

"YOU LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!" Bobobo yelled, hitting Bronchi with his nose hairs.

"I only let it down for half a second!"

"YOU LET IT DOWN AGAIN! AND AGAIN! AND AGAIN! AND I'M GETTING BORED OF HITTING YOU EVERY TIME I SAY THE WORD 'AGAIN'!"

"LOOKS LIKE BRONCHI IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"Wasn't that a line from a cartoon that's been going for a very long time that they're still making episodes of?" asked Beauty.

"Yeah. What was it again? Pocket Masters?" asked Hatenkou

"Come on gang. Let's go home. This graveyard is starting to creep me out," Bobobo said, turning to go.

--------------------

Our heroes had just finished eating breakfast. Beauty hadn't said a word all morning, and the gang were beginning to get worried.

"Beauty, what's wrong?" asked Bububu, sitting on the couch next to Beauty.

"I keep thinking about a dream I had last night," replied Beauty.

"Would it be ok for you to tell me what it was about?"

"I saw little girl running from a Hair hunter. But then a boy came along and knocked him away really hard. I think that boy might've been Gas-Can."

"Maybe it was. But I guess we'll never know. I better go get my things ready."

"Huh? Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah. I have to leave.

"What? Since when?"

"Don't worry Beauty. I'm sure I'll see you again."

"Want help packing?"

"Sure. That'd be great."

Soon after, Bububu told the rest of the gang she had to leave, and with goodbyes and a few hugs, she went away.

"Looks like I'm the only girl here," Beauty sighed.

"Are you saying that I'm not a woman?" screamed Patches.

"OF COURSE YOUR NOT A WOMAN!"

"Your right, I'm a poprock."

"Here, dab your eyes with this," Jelly said, holding out a hanky when Don Patch began to cry. Don Patch accepted it and wiped his eyes but then he opened it to find that it was a pair of underwear. "Ew! You're a sicko!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME! STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM ME! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TOHIT YOU WITH THE DON PATCH SWORD?"

"I wish I had a girlfriend to keep me company," Beauty sighed. Hatenkou and Bobobo looked at her funny. "What?"

"BEAUTY'S A LESBIAN!!!" Bobobo and Hatenkou screamed.

"NO I'M NOT! WHEN I SAID 'GIRLFRIEND' I MEANT A FRIEND WHO IS A GIRL!"

"Sure you did," said Hatenkou sarcastically.

"Here, Beauty," Bobobo said, handing Beauty a piece of paper.

"Huh? What's this?" asked Beauty. " BOBOBO! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

--------------------

**HAHAHAHa! Ok, find a is not a real site. Well I don't think it is. WHY WOULD I GO ON A SITE LIKE THAT! I'M 13 AND I'M A GIRL!**


	15. 1: Episode 014

**Hi! We'll make 'em eat grilled tofu dipped in miso on a stick!**

**Marie: Ignore her! She's been listening to Dengakuman too much. So I'll be introducing this episode. Ok, on with the recap.**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time, Bobobo and friends decided to visit the graveyard where the met two Hair hunters. Bobobo defeated them both with no problems whatsoever. The day after the graveyard visit was when Bububu decided to leave, meaning that poor Beauty was the only female there.**

**Beauty: Woe is me.**

--------------------

**Mini screening**

Bobobo: I'm Bobobo.

Don Patch: And I'm Don Patch. Welcome to Celebrity Death Match. So Bobobo, who are our two fighters today?

Bobobo: Today we have Jelly Jiggler VS Hatenkou.

Don Patch: That sounds like a good battle. When's it gonna start?

Bobobo: It finished as soon as Jelly walked into the ring. Apparently, Hatenkou was hungry so he ate Jelly.

Don Patch: Well folks, that's the end of today's Celebrity Death Match.

"Hey Beauty, stay here. Bathroom's calling me," said Mitaka getting up and heading over to the public toilet.

"Hurry on back!" Beauty called to him.

Ten seconds when Mitaka had gone out of sight, the gang heard someone scream and quickly ran over to where it had come from. Lying on the floor was Mitaka, but something was different about him. He had no hair!

"Oh no! Mitaka what happened to you?" cried Beauty, running over to Mitaka's side.

"It was them," Mitaka managed to say.

"Who was it? Who did this to you boy?" asked Bobobo.

"It was us," a voice said. It was Katsuya and Arana.

"Who are you guys suppose to be?" Hatenkou asked.

"My name's Katsuya," Katsuya introduced himself.

"And I'm Arana," Arana also introduced himself.

"And that," both boys said, pointing to Mitaka, "is our brother."

--------------------

**Episode 14- Mitaka, The Hyperactive Maniac**

--------------------

"Come on guys we have to go or else we won't make it!" cried Don Patch.

"What are you talking about?" Beauty asked, confused. She and Don Patch were sat on the couch and had just finished watching Doctor Who.

"If we're not quick enough then the Doctor will go away in the tardis!"

"There's no such thing!"

"Fine then. We'll just watch Tokyo Mew Mew instead."

"Yey!"

"Oh my gosh! Are you watching Tokyo Mew Mew?" asked a voice.

Beauty and Don Patch turned to face behind the couch where the voice had come from. There stood a boy around the age of fourteen. He had a pair of red eyes and blond hair that slightly resembled Sasuke Uchiha's. he wore a red shirt that looked a little tight on him, light blue pants, red and white trainers, blue headband, and not to mention a collar around his neck.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" asked Beauty.

"Are you kidding? Tokyo Mew Mew's awesome!" the boy cheered, sounding as though his voice hadn't broken yet and with slight mental tone in his voice.

"No way! You're the first boy I've ever met that actually watches that. I'm Beauty. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Mitaka. Hey! Is that a poprock? I love poprocks!"

"Yes I am a poprock but I'm not very edible," cried Don Patch, worried that Mitaka would try and take a chunk out of him. "My name is Don Patch."

"Don Patch? That's so cool! I've never met a poprock that has a name before! Well I have but my brothers told me that it was just my imagination. Those two are always so horrible to me. That's why I ran away. But now that I've met you guys I'm feeling great!"

"C'mon, Mitaka. I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang," Beauty said, grabbing Mitaka by the arm and guiding him to where the rest of the gang were conveniently sat behind desks with their names on the front. "This is Bobobo."

"Hi," said Bobobo.

"And that's Hatenkou."

"S'up?" said Hatenkou.

"And that is Jelly."

"Nice to meet you," said Jelly.

"OH MY GOD!" Mitaka cried. "This guy's made entirely out of jelly! That is so cool. I once told my brothers that I would sometime meet someone made out of jelly and thy never believed me. I HATE THOSE TWOOOOOOOO! OH MY GOD! Hatenkou's wearing a scarf even though it isn't cold! That is awesome! Whenever I wore a scarf when it wasn't even cold my brothers would laugh at me. OM MY GOSH! T-"

"Hey easy kid. Calm down a little," said Hatenkou.

"Don't say that! That's what my brothers would say to me!"

"Your brothers sure sound like they were pretty nasty to you," said Jelly.

"They were! Every night I would go upstairs and cry. Whaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Don't worry, Mitaka," Beauty said, putting hand on Mitaka's shoulder. "Hey, why don't you stay with us. Then you won't have to worry about them making you cry."

"Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou!"

"Alright we get the idea already!" the others shouted.

"NOOOOOOOO! I GOT CARIED AWAY AGAIN! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

"You're getting carried away again!"

--------------------

Meanwhile, over at Ryoku's whatyamahugig,(Yes I know that's not a real word) . . .

"That traitor!" Ryoku boomed. "How did this happen?"

"Well sir, it all started when Arana once again teased Mitaka," said a boy who was kneeling in front of his lord and master. He had ginger hair that stopped half way down the back of his neck and there were two side bangs that reached his shoulders. His eyes were indigo with slight violet near the pupils of his eyes. He wore a grey sweater, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of light brown boots.(When this guy speaks imagine that he has Neji Hyuuga's voice. I think it sounds pretty cool.)

"All I did was tell the kid that there was no chance he'd be able to defeat Bobobo. Don't make a big deal out of it Katsuya," said the boy who was supposedly Arana. He too was kneeling before his lord and master. His hair was brown and short with bangs that stopped just below his head. His eyes were emerald green and he wore a sky blue shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans and black trainers.(And give this guy Kabuto's voice. I don't have one for Mitaka though.)

"And that is exactly why Mitaka went to go fight Bobobo but got sidetracked on is now on their side."

"So your trying to pin the blame on me?"

"Exactly."

"That's enough you two!" boomed Ryoku. "If Mitaka is with them then he is no longer our ally. When the boy is alone, do what we Hair hunters are meant to do."

"Yes sir," the two boys said, and then left.

"Oh man. I can't wait till Mitaka is alone. No one to protect him," said Arana, snickering.

"Are you sure it is wise to do this?" asked Katsuya.

"Don't tell me you're gonna chicken out. You're such a wimp."

"Well he is our brother after all."

"So we're triplets. Doesn't mean we can't hurt him or anything."

"I just hope you're right."

--------------------

It was a beautiful spring morning and our heroes had decided to go to the park again. Bobobo, Don Patch and Jelly were trying to feed the ducks in the pond when actually they were feeding the ducks to each other.

"Hey look at that duck!" Don Patch cried. "It's so small that we can feed to that big duck."

"Um, God-father. I think the bigger duck is its mother," Hatenkou warned, who was stood behind the trio. Don Patch didn't listen to Hatenkou and was attacked by the mother duck.

"How dare you attack Don Patch you fiend!" yelled Bobobo in a duck suited and now chasing the mother duck around the entire park then tripped over a bug and fell flat on his face.

"Hey guys, have you seen them two over there?" said Jelly pointing to Beauty and Mitaka who were playing Patter Cake Patter Cake.

"Looks like Gasser'll have some competition when he comes back," Hatenkou said.

"Hey Beauty, stay here. Bathroom's calling me," said Mitaka getting up and heading over to the public toilet.

"Hurry on back!" Beauty called to him.

Ten seconds when Mitaka had gone out of sight, the gang heard someone scream and quickly ran over to where it had come from. Lying on the floor was Mitaka, but something was different about him. He had no hair!

"Oh no! Mitaka what happened to you?" cried Beauty, running over to Mitaka's side.

"It was them," Mitaka managed to say.

"Who was it? Who did this to you boy?" asked Bobobo.

"It was us," a voice said. It was Katsuya and Arana.

"Who are you guys suppose to be?" Hatenkou asked.

"My name's Katsuya," Katsuya introduced himself.

"And I'm Arana," Arana also introduced himself.

"And that," both boys said, pointing to Mitaka, "is our brother."

--------------------

**Gasp! What have they done to their brother?! Thoses meanies! ****Ok! I am going to add Rice into the series. He's going to be in the next episode but not for long but I am planning to perminantly put him into the series.**


	16. 1: Episode 015

**Hi guys! Good to see ya agin! Yes I know that word isn't spelled right. I'm lazy. On with the fic.**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time our heroes met the hyperactive Mitaka. He seemed like a good person, and has made a good friendship with Beauty, but is there more to this boy than meets the eye? Why don't we find out?**

--------------------

"Hey Beauty, stay here. Bathroom's calling me," said Mitaka getting up and heading over to the public toilet.

"Hurry on back!" Beauty called to him.

Ten seconds when Mitaka had gone out of sight, the gang heard someone scream and quickly ran over to where it had come from. Lying on the floor was Mitaka, but something was different about him. He had no hair!

"Oh no! Mitaka what happened to you?" cried Beauty, running over to Mitaka's side.

"It was them," Mitaka managed to say.

"Who was it? Who did this to you boy?" asked Bobobo.

"It was us," a voice said. It was Katsuya and Arana.

"Who are you guys suppose to be?" Hatenkou asked.

"My name's Katsuya," Katsuya introduced himself.

"And I'm Arana," Arana also introduced himself.

"And that," both boys said, pointing to Mitaka, "is our brother."

--------------------

**Episode 15- The Troublesome Triplets Are Here**

--------------------

"Brother?" Beauty asked, completely shocked.

"I'm sorry, Beauty," said Mitaka, looking up at her with tears in his eyes. "I should've told you earlier. You see, the reason I ran away from home was because my brothers told me that I was weak. We are all leaders of a Hair hunt block. I'm leader of I block while Katsuya is K block and Arana is J block. Since I'm higher up than them, I should be stronger. But I'm just, a big chicken. When Arana told that there was no way that I could defeat Bobobo, I decided to prove him wrong."

"I can't believe that little punk!" Don Patch screamed. "He only made friends with us so he defeat you easier."

"No! It's not like that! My intension was to challenge Bobobo as soon as I saw him. But then, I met you Beauty. And you wanted to be my friend. I completely pushed aside the fact that I wanted to defeat Bobobo. I'm sorry Beauty! I should've told you before this happened."

"It's ok, Mitaka. I understand," Beauty said, trying to comfort Mitaka.

"Alright, this has gone on long enough," yelled Arana, about to attack Beauty but was stopped by Katsuya. "What are you doing?"

"If you attack the girl then you may hit Mitaka," Katsuya said, calmly.

"Who cares?! The damn kid is a traitor!"

"The girl isn't the one we're aiming for. The one we are aiming for is Bobobo."

"Yeah. 'Fro boy."

"Hm? You called?"

"Yeah. I'm about to take you out."

"No! Don't take her out! Take me!" cried Don Patch, wearing red lipstick eyeliner.

"He asked me out! Not you!" Bobobo barked, wearing lipstick and a pink frilly dress.

"I DON'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" Arana bellowed. But then he noticed something beginning to wrap around his and Katsuya's legs. "Huh? What the hell!"

"OH MY GOD!" Jelly screamed. "GAARA'S HERE!"

"You mean Gaara from Naruto?" Mitaka asked, who was now sat up watching what was happening.

"I don't see why not," said Don Patch. "We've already met Hinata Hyuuga."

"If it was Gaara, then this would be sand," said Katsuya.

"Wait! This is rice!" exclaimed Arana.

"Somebody say my name?" a voice said. Then Rice appeared.

"Hey it's Rice!" Beauty exclaimed.

"His name is Rice? That's awesome!" Mitaka squealed in delight.

"Rice, what are you doing here?" asked Bobobo.

"I was just passing by and I thought I'd help out," Rice explained.

"It's our him, Rice," both Don Patch and Jelly said.

"Don't get to carried away with that guy, God-father," Hatenkou warned. Don Patch just gave him a weird look.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'DON'T GET CARRIED AWAY'?! WHEN HAVE I EVER GOTTEN CARRIED AWAY!? YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!"

"But God-father! You're getting carried away now!"

"Ah! Help!" Katsuya cried. both he and Arana had almost been completely devoured by the rice.

"Katsuya! Arana!" cried Mitaka, getting up and running over to his brothers. He easily get rid of the rice by giving it a good hard kick.

"Mitaka? What are you doing?" Beauty asked.

"Please! Don't hurt them!" cried Mitaka.

"I don't get it," Arana said.

"Mitaka, why are you protecting us?" Katsuya asked.

"It's pretty simple if you think about it," said Bobobo. "You three are all triplets. You've been there for each other no matter what. And when Mitaka saw you two in danger, his brother instincts kicked and all he wants to do now is make sure his older brothers are safe."

"Mitaka," Katsuya said quietly.

"The three of you should just go live happily somewhere."

"Right. We will," said Arana.

"Come on Mitaka, let's go home," said Katsuya.

"Wait a minute," cried Rice, getting a small bottle from his pocket. "Mitaka. There's something here for you. It'll make your hair go back to what it use to look like, the morning after you drink it."

"Thankyou," said Mitaka, smiling. "Goodbye Beauty."

"Bye," said Beauty, waving. Then the triplets left.

"I've gotta get going too," Rice said.

"But you only got here!" Jelly wailed.

"Yeah but like I said, I was just passing by."

"Beauty look out!" Don Patch screamed. Something was coming towards Beauty. She was too scared to move. But then, someone grabbed her and moved out of the way just in time.

"Hey, you ok?" a familiar voice asked. Beauty looked at the one who saved her. He wore baggy, dark blue jeans, dark blue shoes, and a black shirt with a picture of angel wings on the back with the words: 'Fallen One' underneath. He had very familiar golden eyes and _very_ familiar white spiky hair.

"G-Gas-Can?"

--------------------

**Gasp! Is it really Gasser? Why has he come back? I guess we'll have to find out next time.**


	17. 1: Episode 016

**Hello everybody! Tomorro is Gasser's birthday so I decided to these two chapters up! I actually wrote them a while ago but wasn't sure when to submit them. Anyway, enjoy.**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time on Bobobo Riraito Matsudai, Mitaka's two older brothers appeared. They were itching for a fight with Bobobo but then Rice came along.**

**Rice: Hey guys. I was just passing by when I thought I'd help out.**

**The triplets soon realized how much they loved each other and how much they worried about each other's safety and then decided to live happily ever after. But as our episode ended, a familiar face appeared. Is this guy who I think it is?**

--------------------

Gasser: Hi there! Now, ever since episode 8, people have been asking, 'What happened to Gasser?' or 'Where's Gasser at?' Someone even went on a mission to find me and speaking Spanish too. So today, all those questions are gonna be answered since today's episodes are all about what I did in my absence. And I just thought I'd let you know, this is set when Mr. Bobobo and the others left to go to the Akaibara factory.

--------------------

**Episode 16- You Can't Spell Gasser Without Gas Part 1**

--------------------

"Should I really do this?" Gasser asked himself, looking worried. He was stood outside of the gang's house. He had been stood there for a while now. The reason for this was that he was thinking. He had let the team down. And Beauty. He let Beauty down right after she was raped. She must've been so scared. And it only made things worse when he left. He tried to remember something Beauty had tried to tell him.

--------------------

**Flash Back**

"No please don't! I don't want you to go away Gas-Can! Please! I-I l-l-lo-love-"

**End of Flashback**

--------------------

"Well, here goes nothing," Gasser said, as he opened the door and went inside. Everything looked dark and dull. There wasn't any sign of life and nothing made a sound. "Hello?" No answer. "Anybody here? Hello! Mr. Bobobo! Beauty! Jelly! Hatenkou! Bububu! They're not here. Have they abandoned this place? No, they've abandoned me. But why? Now I know how Beauty felt." A few tears began to swell up in Gasser's eyes. Then he remembered something. In a few days it would be Beauty's birthday and he had gotten something for her. He took a box out of his bag and placed it on the table. A small piece of paper was on top. "I know she won't get this, but I still think it's nice for me to put it here for her." And with that, Gasser left again.

--------------------

Two days had past since Gasser had gone back to the house then left. He had forgotten to see if there was any food he could take with him and now he was really hungry.

"I'm so hungry," Gasser mumbled as his stomach once again rumbled. "HOW THE HELL COULD I FORGET FOOD!"

Gasser looked up to the sky and noticed some nasty looking clouds overhead. He quickly went and sat under a big tree that was kind of like an umbrella. Gasser opened his bag and started rummaging round for something that could help keep him warm since he was shivering like mad.

"Hey you!" a voice shouted suddenly. Gasser looked up. He was surrounded by men, all armed guns. "Stand up and put your hands on your head.

"What's going on?" Gasser asked. Who were these men? He hadn't done anything wrong, had he?

"Listen you monster. Stand up and put your hands on your head!"

Staying around here would defiantly be a bad thing so Gasser quickly. Put his bag on his shoulder and made a run for it.

"After him!" one of the men yelled.

An hour or two later, Gasser had finally got the men off of his tail. Now he was tired, hungry and soaking wet. He collapsed on the ground, unable to move.

--------------------

Gasser jolted up when he heard a sudden BANG! Lucky for him it wasn't those men, but just in case, he was about to get a gas grenade. But then he realized something. He couldn't make a gas grenade. But then he felt something wet on both of his hands. He looked down at them.

"What the?" Gasser said quietly in shock. "Blood?"

And then, it happened.

--------------------

You know how people say before you die your life flashes before your eyes? Well...

--------------------

_It was his first day of school. He was extremely excited to go. All the other kids had started one month before him and now it was his turn to go. He wore a red shirt, black pants, and dark blue shoes._

_"Gasser, don't forget to brush your teeth," Gasser's mother said, as Gasser sat down at the table with his brother._

_"I won't," said Gasser. "Hey Kouda, can you believe it? I finally get to go to school."_

_"You've gotta tell me what its like," begged Kouda._

_"Isn't Mummy and Daddy gonna let you go?"_

_"No. they say I can't go cos of my eyes."_

_"Don't worry Kouda! I will have a great day and tell you all about it when I come home."_

_"Thanks Gasser."_

--------------------

_Gasser was patiently waiting with his brother in a room especially made for kids. Their mother had gone into labour and a new member of the family would soon be joining them. The two of them were soon picked p by their farther._

_"Daddy? What's going on?" asked Kouda._

_"It's a surprise," their farther said to them. He took them into a room where their mother was sat in a bed, cradling a new born baby. The baby had an extremely thin layer of blond hair on its head._

_"There you two are," their mother said warmly when she saw her twins. _

_"What's that?" Gasser asked, pointing at the baby._

_"This is your little sister."_

_"What is she called?" _

_"We haven't thought of a name yet," their farther said._

_"You should call her shrimp. Her aura is really tiny," said Kouda._

_"I have the perfect name for her," their mother said. "Her name shall be, Pokomi."_

--------------------

_Gasser and Kouda had ran to their mother to ask her if they could play a little trick on their dad. Their mother got the camera ready since her twins had asked her to record it too._

_Video Tape_

_Kouda looked at the camera and put his finger on top of his lips telling their mother to be quiet while Gasser began sneaking up on their farther. After three, both Gasser and Kouda jumped on top of their farther._

_"Two at a time? That's not fair!" their farther cried._

_"Which one is which daddy?" Gasser asked playfully._

_"Let's see. You are Kouda, and you are Gasser. Am I right?"_

_"Wrong! I'm Kouda! That's Gasser!" Kouda screamed._

_"Sorry, I guess I'm no good at telling which is which."_

--------------------

_Gasser was woken up by something or someone. He opened his eyes to see..._

_"What the hell? Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly! Don't do that to me!" bellowed Gasser._

_"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Gasser. Happy birthday to you!" Bobobo, Don Patch and Jelly sang at the top of their lungs, then left the room._

_"...IT'S NOT MY BIRTHDAY!"_

--------------------

_"Wow! Look at all this snow!" Beauty exclaimed._

_"Awesome. I knew that it was snowing a little last night but I didn't realize it snowed this much," said Gasser. He and Beauty were out the back. Gasser smirked and made a snowball. He threw it right at the back of Beauty's head._

_"Gas-Can! That's cold!"_

_"Well it is snow."_

_Beauty growled slightly and then made a bigger snowball to Gasser's then threw at his face. All you could see of him was his hair and his eyes._

_"HAHA! You look funny!" Beauty laughed._

_"Ok, you asked for it," said Gasser, shaking the snow off his face then going to make another._

--------------------

Those were some of the things Gasser saw when it happened. His right arm had been ripped off in a second. Blood was going everywhere. Gasser collapsed and closed his eyes. Unsure if he was going to open them again.

--------------------

**Oh no! Well you get to see what happens in the next chapter. See you there!**


	18. 1: Episode 017

**OK! Let's see what's gonna happen!!!!!!!!!!!**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time we decided to take a small peek at what had been happening to Gasser ever since he left the gang. It didn't seem like things were going too well. When he decided to return home, nobody was there. He was chased by a group of men with guns. And then, the worst thing of all. Something had cut off his right arm! Will he survive? Is he going to manage to rejoin Bobobo? Let's find out.**

--------------------

_"Hey Gas-Can!" cried Beauty. "What're you doing all by yourself? It's very lonely if you stay by yourself for too long." _

Gasser mumbled slightly and turned his head.

_"I think it's cute. That girl loves someone who doesn't love her back. But, she's still hanging onto those feelings in hope that one day, he will love her back," Beauty said._

_"Gas-Can! Thankyou so much! This teddy bear is the cutest I've ever seen! Thankyou so much!"_

"Beauty," Gasser mumbled, as he slowly began to open his eyes.

_"Not many people know this, but when I was about five, I was in an accident. It's kind of embarrassing to say this but in the accident, not only was I put into a coma but I lost all my hair. My hair was dark brown before it fell out. But when it began to grow back, it grew back pink. Ever since that day, my hair's always been pink." Beauty began to cry a little as she remembered that horrible time when she was in a coma. Gasser placed an arm around her shoulder for comfort._

"No. Don't cry Beauty. Don't cry!" Gasser cried, jolting up. He was in a room that looked like it was made completely out of metal. "W-where am I?"

--------------------

**Episode 17- You Can't Spell Gasser Without Gas Part 2**

--------------------

"W-where am I?"

"You are in a secret underground base," a voice said.

"Who's there!?"

"There is no need to fret. I am your friend, not your enemy."

A man walked out of the shadows. His hair was completely white and stopped at his shoulders. His eyes were silver and he wore a long lab coat.

"My name is Ichigo," the man said.

"Ichigo? Hey my arm. Was that a dream?" Gasser asked.

"If you mean your arm being ripped off then no. The arm you have now is an artificial arm. It functions like a real arm. It moves when you want it to. It moves how you want it to. It may seem slightly different at first, but you will get use to it."

"So it's a fake?"

"Yes."

"That's awesome! Can it do anything?"

"No. But I have raised your power level. When I found you, your Fist of the Backwind was almost permanently whipped out."

"Are my skills the same strength as they use to be or are they stronger?"

"You have more power than before." Ichigo began walking towards the door. "And you are free to leave when you feel up to it."

Gasser noticed his bag lying on the counter across the room. He went over to it and took a look inside. He smiled. Ichigo had been kind enough to put some food in it. It was then that Gasser noticed his clothing was different. He wore baggy, dark blue jeans, dark blue shoes, and a black shirt with a picture of angel wings on the back with the words: 'Fallen One' underneath.

"Nice outfit," Gasser said to himself. He then put his bag on his back and left.

--------------------

"What a week," mumbled Gasser, as he sat on top of the clock in the park. His attention was then caught to a certain pink-haired girl on one of the swings. "Beauty?"

He noticed that Beauty was looking right at him. She looked scared and confused. She began walking closer then smiled.

'_Big brother! Help me!'_

"Pokomi!" Gasser cried, dashing off. His sister was in danger of something. He had to find out what and save her.

About five hours later, after running quite a long distance, he was at his home town. Pupu City.

"POKOMI!" Gasser cried out. "POKOMI WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Big brother!" cried a small voice. Pokomi was running in Gasser direction while being chased by a Hair hunter. When she reached him she hid behind her older brother for protection. Rain began pouring down.

"Pokomi, what happened?" asked Gasser.

"That Hair hunter tried to shave me bald and I was too weak to fight back," Pokomi answered.

Gasser gave the Hair hunter a death glare. He created a gas grenade. He looked at it and smirked. It was much bigger than the old ones he use to make. He threw it at the Hair hunter who was pushed back really hard.

"AHH! Please stop!" the Hair hunter cried.

"You almost shaved my sister's hair. You **will** pay," Gasser said in complete rage.

"Look man, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it!"

"So you didn't mean to go up to my little sister, threaten to shave her head then beat her even though you did?" Gasser was holding a gas orb.

"PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! I ONLY DID IT COS I THOUGHT BOBOBO WOULD COME AND TRY TO SAVE HER! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!!!!"

"Sorry isn't good enough."

Gasser threw the gas orb at the Hair hunter who went flying off. The rain began falling harder. His hair began to stick to his face and the back of his neck, it had darkened a little like when blonds' hair get wet.

"Now then," Gasser said. "Time to find Mr Bobobo."

--------------------

**And that's it folks. Everything Gasser did while he was away. That arm is pretty cool. I want one!**

**Gasser: Why would you want something like this? It's cold, hard and just GOD DAMN ANOYYING!**

**WHY ARE YOU SHOUING?**

**Gasser: BECAUSE I'M PEED OFF ABOUT THIS ARM.**

**THEN LET ME HAVE IT INSTEAD!**

**Gasser: Just what would you do with a fake arm.**

**Backscratcher.**

**Gasser: On second thoughts, I'll keep the arm.**


	19. 1: Episode 018

**Hi everyone! Yes I know what happened with Gasser was weird but I have an overactive imagination and it's easy for me to come up with this kinda stuf. Now on wit the fic**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time, we found that Gasser had miraculously survived having his arm torn off. His real arm was replaced with a fake arm and his power is stronger than ever. After a quick trip home to save Pokomi, Gasser decided that it would be best for him to go back to Bobobo. Let's see what our spiky haired friend is planning to do next.**

--------------------

"Beauty look out!" Don Patch screamed. Something was coming towards Beauty. She was too scared to move. But then, someone grabbed her and moved out of the way just in time.

"Hey, you ok?" a familiar voice asked. Beauty looked at the one who saved her. He wore baggy, dark blue jeans, dark blue shoes, and a black shirt with a picture of angel wings on the back with the words: 'Fallen One' underneath. He had very familiar golden eyes and _very_ familiar white spiky hair.

"G-Gas-Can?"

--------------------

**Episode 18- Return Of A Lost Friend**

--------------------

"Beauty! Are you alright?" Bobobo asked, running over to her but stopped when he saw Gasser.

"Holy shit! Is that who I think it is?" screamed Hatenkou

"Long time no see, Mr Bobobo," Gasser said, smirking.

"Oh boy! It's been a long time since we last saw you! I missed you so much!" cried Bobobo, squeezing the living daylight out of Gasser by giving him a hug.

"I'm happy to see you too but if you don't stop hugging me then you'll never see again," Gasser managed to choke. Bobobo then threw Gasser on the ground. "What was that for?"

"Why'd you come back? You're not planning on staying are you?"

"Uh, well kinda, yeah."

"Well that's too bad!"

"Aw c'mon Bobobo. Don't be so horrible to the kid," said Hatenkou.

"I just wanna give the boy a taste of his own medicine."

"But I don't take any medicine," Gasser stated.

"What I mean is that since you abandoned us, we're gonna abandon you."

"Wow, that's harsh," commented Jelly.

Beauty just stared at Gasser. She wasn't quite sure how to react to his sudden appearance. She didn't want to get close to him again in case he left again.

"Listen boy," said Bobobo. "You should know by now that everything has consequences. So we'll see you some other time."

"No wait! Please don't leave! I really want to join the team again," Gasser begged, but Bobobo just turned away and began walking home. "Please! I know what it feels like to be abandoned and I'm sorry I did it to you. The truth is, I thought you abandoned me." At hearing this, Bobobo stopped. "At some point during my absence, I returned home. But when I got there, it was empty. I tried calling out your names but I got no answer. That's why I was gone for so long."

"Gasser," Beauty spoke up. "What about the time in the park when I saw you? If you really wanted to join us then you would've come down and met us then!" Her voice sounded cold and cruel.

"I would've. But my sister was in danger and I had to go help her. She was weak and couldn't do anything."

There was a slight pause.

"Well I'm not buying it Gasser," Beauty said, coldly then went to join the others.

"How about this, Gasser? You can stay with us until we figure out what to do with you. But you can't do any fighting, training and don't flirt with Beauty," Bobobo said. "Do we have a deal?" Gasser nodded his head slightly.

"I have picked my vote!" Jelly screamed. "Everybody who wants Gasser to stay, raise their hair." He, Hatenkou and Don Patch raised their hand. Bobobo went for no and Beauty didn't decide at all.

"Alright you're in the team. And unless you can tell my why I should let you fight then the first rule will stay."

"Well, I doubt that you'll be getting any trouble from Hair hunt H, G, F, E or D blocks since I destroyed them all on my way while trying to find you," informed Gasser.

"All five? That's pretty amazing. Alright then, things will be back to the way they use to be."

The rest of the gang except Beauty cheered. Gasser noticed her heading back home and ran to catch up with her.

"Hey, Beauty," Gasser said when he reached her. "Listen, I really am sorry about leaving."

Gasser got no reply.

"I guess I really shouldn't have done it. How stupid could I get? Please don't be mad Beauty."

"You're right. How stupid could you get? As if I'd be unhappy to see you again Gas-Can!" Beauty cried, jumping on Gasser and giving him a hug.

"So you'll forgive me?"

"Of course you idiot!"

"Reunion hug!" Bobobo shouted, then everyone hugged Gasser.

--------------------

Meanwhile, over at Lord Ryoku's palace thingy-ma-bob. . .

"I can't believe this!" bellowed Ryoku. "How on earth could one boy destroy FIVE hair hunt blocks?!"

"What about C, B, A and Z block?" a guard asked.

"Get rid of C and B! They're no match for Bobobo. They're weak! Kikoto however, is stronger then C and B put together. Soon, you will come to an end, Bobobo-Bo bo-Bobo."

--------------------

Back to our heroes. The past few days had gone pretty smoothly for our heroes. Well that was until something involving a fake arm happened.

"Daddy! I wanna go to the circus! Please take me daddy! DADDY!" Don Patch had been begging Gasser to take him to the circus for over an hour now. Gasser however was too interested in reading a manga to pay any attention to him. Don Patch had had enough and decided to grab Gasser's right hand and pulled him.

"Hey let go!" yelled Gasser.

"Not until you take me to the park!"

"I thought you wanted to go the circus!"

Don Patch was pulling Gasser's hand so much that he actually pulled Gasser's fake arm off, sending both of them flying. Don Patch looked at the arm he had pulled off then at Gasser.

"OH MY GOD! GASSER'S A ROBOT!" Don Patch screamed.

"No I'm not! Give me my arm back now!" yelled Gasser. Then Bobobo came in pretending to be a robot.

"I am Bobo-bot," Bobobo said, trying to sound like a robot.

"Yeah! Let's play Robot Wars! Bobo-bot VS Gas-bot," announced Don Patch.

"Just give me my arm back," Gasser said calmly. But Bobo-bot punched Gasser into the cupboard.

"That was a great shot Bobo-bot!" said Jelly.

"Knock him harder," Hatenkou cheered.

"What's going on in here? I leave you boys for a second and you go nuts!" complained Beauty, walking into the room where everyone else was. Then she saw Don Patch with Gasser's arm, screamed and fainted.

"Now look what you've done!" yelled Gasser, snatching his arm back and reattaching it with a clicking sound, indicating that it was securely on. "Hey Beauty. Wake up." Gasser began to shake Beauty lightly, trying to wake her up.

"You're doing it all wrong, boy," Bobobo said, picking up Beauty and shaking her like crazy.

"If you do that then she'll throw up!"

"Huh? What's going on?" Beauty mumbled. "BOBOBO! STOP FLINGING ME ABOUT!"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" squeaked a squeaky voice.

"What was that?" asked Bobobo.

"Bobobo! Put me down already!" Beauty screamed, then was let go onto the floor.

"Look down here!" the squeaky voice said again. Everybody looked down at the floor in front of them. There was a little blue thing that resembled Dengakuman. But instead of the little bit he has coming off of his head, this thing had two and were long.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!!!!!!!!" screamed Beauty.

"Hi! My name is Kikoto and I'm leader of Hair hunt A block."

"Are you related to Dengakuman?" Bobobo asked.

"Why yes, he's my cousin. And now! Time to fight!"

--------------------

**Oh no! Kikoto is here to fight! But will he go down easy or hard? I guess you'll have to wait until next time.**


	20. 1: Episode 019

**Hi guys! Ok, some of you may be wondering what the number is before the episode number. Just forget that cos its just the series number. Now on with the fic!**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time on Bobobo Riraito Matsudai, Gasser rejoined the team! **

**All: Hooray!**

**But not was all well as Ryoku destroyed two of his own bases just to one of his strongest fighters to fight Bobobo. But is it a coincidence that this little feller is actually Dengakuman's cousin? I think not.**

--------------------

"So then," Bobobo said. "If you're really Dengakuman's cousin, then that means you were born a dog too right?"

"Indeed I was. But unlike Dengakuman, I was the first born, meaning that I was older and my brothers respected me for that. In fact, our stories are the opposite way around," Kikoto explained.

"So then why'd you become evil?" asked Don Patch.

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO! NOW SHUT UP SO WE CAN FIGHT!"

"He sounds a little cranky," Gasser muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!"

Kikoto charged straight for Gasser, but because he was so little, Gasser grabbed him by his little dangly thingies on his head.

"Want me to handle him Mr. Bobobo?" Gasser asked.

"Yeah whatever. The creator of the show is feeling lazy and so am I," said Bobobo, yawning like I am right now. Gasser smirked. He began spinning round, still holding Kikoto. When Kikoto felt as though he was about to throw up, Gasser let go of him and he went flying.

--------------------

**Episode 19- Pack Your Bags, We're Going To China!**

--------------------

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! HOW ON EARTH COULD THEY DEFEAT OUR HAIR HUNT BLOCKS SO, SO EASILY!! A BLOCK WAS SUPPOSED TO BE STRONG!! I COULD ONLY JUST DEFEAT THAT LITTLE GUY! **I AM SO PEED OFF AT THE MOMENT!**" Ryoku screamed.

"Please listen to us sir. Do not forget that we still have Z block. Not to mention The Big 5," a guard said to him.

"I suppose you're right."

"Lord Ryoku! Lord Ryoku!" a guard cried, running into the room with a message in his hands.

"What is Kilotoma?"

"We have news from the north! They said that they will help us defeat Bobobo but we are not allowed to tell them how to do it."

"That seems like a fare deal. So we finally convinced the ultimate species to defeat, no kill, Bobobo."

--------------------

"Beauty. Hey Beauty. Beauty! Beauty Beauty Beauty Beauty Beauty Beauty Beauty Beauty Beauty Beauty Beauty Beauty Beauty Beauty Beauty Beauty Beauty Beauty! WAKE UP!"

"Alright! I'm awake already! Why'd you have to be so noisy, Gas-Can?" Beauty asked, sitting up in bed.

"Well Mr. Bobobo asked me to wake you up and the more you stayed asleep the louder I had to go," Gasser explained, who was sat on Beauty's bed.

"Well what does he want anyway?"

"Dunno. He said come down as soon as you've got dressed."

--------------------

"Now then," Bobobo said. Everybody was in the kitchen eagerly waiting for what he was gonna say. "As you know, the last Hair hunter that came to us was leader of A block. So that must mean only Z block is left. However, in order to get to it we'll have to go to China."

"So Z block is in China?" asked Jelly.

"Yes. Gasser, you usually seem to know a lot of things about the Hair hunt troops. Is there anybody besides Z block who is working for Ryoku?"

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, Ryoku has The Big 5. Their kinda like The Big 4 except there's five of them. And I heard they were stronger than Z block. Hopefully a lot stronger than A block. That was quite a bore," Gasser explained.

"HOW THE HECK IS IT THAT YOU KNOW EVERYTHING!" Beauty screamed.

"I don't know everything! I don't even know what the heck Don Patch is!"

"Alright, quit fighting love birds," said Don Patch, pulling a screaming Beauty away from Gasser.

"LOVE BIRDS? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN WHEN YOU SAY 'LOVE BIRDS'? I WANT AN ANSWER!" Beauty screamed.

"Come on, Beauty. Calm down a little. Think of a nice swaying ocean," said Hatenkou. Trying to calm Beauty down a little.

"Don't start talking about an ocean or else Gasser will throw up everywhere," said Jelly.

"Why is it that everybody accuses me of being scared of the ocean!?" screamed Gasser.

"Because you are," said Rice, walking into the kitchen.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!?!?!?!?!?" everyone except Bobobo screamed.

"Bobobo gave me a call. He said he may need some help on trying to get to Z block, right Bobobo?"

"Yeah. We need all the help we can get," Bobobo said. "Now everybody, pack your things cos we're going to China."

"Yes sir!"

--------------------

Beauty was in her room putting a few things in her bag for when they leave. She was trying to decide whether she should take her stuffed puppy or her stuffed kitten. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Beauty said. The door opened revealing Suzu. "Suzu! It's been so long! What are you doing here?"

"Bobobo called me. Said he needed some help," Suzu explained.

"That's the same with Rice. Anyway, which one do you think I should take with me? My puppy or my kitten?"

"Aww! They're so cute that you should take both!"

"Ok. It's good to finally have another girl around. Bububu was here but she had to leave."

"Did somebody say my name?" came Bububu's voice.

"Bububu! You're here too? This is gonna be awesome!"

Outside the room, Gasser was listening in on the girls' conversation. 'Girls will be girls,' he thought.

"I know you're out there Gas-Can!" Beauty yelled. Gasser quickly ran to snoop on other people before Beauty came out and tackled him like she did the last time he was listening in on her conversation.

--------------------

"And I'll take my nu hanky, nu pyjamas, nu socks, nu slipper, nu hat, nu shoes, nu shirt, nu jumper, nu pants, nu shorts and I can't forget my nu shampoo," Jelly said. Almost everything he packed were 'nu' things. "Hey! Stop sweatdropping at me! Nu is my religion!"

"Religion? Who are you talking to anyway?" asked Gasser, leaning on the door frame.

"They're out there, Gasser! They're watching us!"

"O-k...I'm gonna go before I get the 'nu' disease."

"You do that then. HEY! THERE'S NO NU DISEASE!"

--------------------

"Please let me help!" Hatenkou cried.

"No! Pack your own things!" yelled Don Patch. Hatenkou had offered to help Don Patch but Don Patch however wanted to do it by himself.

"Please! I want to help! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"

"**Get out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Don Patch had locked Hatenkou out of his room.

"But-but-but..." Hatenkou began crying like a little baby

"Hey what's going on?" Gasser asked, appearing on the scene.

"God-father won't let me help pack his things!"

"Have you packed your things?"

"No."

"Then why don't you go pack your things?"

"I can't."

"Why not!?"

"God-father and I share the same room and he locked me out!"

"Hey Don Patch! If you let Hatenkou back in so he can pack his things, I'll let you read from my diary."

Don Patch immediately unlocked the door and let Hatenkou in. He then looked around and began tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.

"Well?" he said.

"Well what?" Gasser asked.

"Where's your diary!"

"Ha! I was only kiddin!"

"Fine then! I'll just put Mr. Snuggems to the guillotine."

"No! Not Mr. Snuggems! I've had him since I was three!"

"Wait a minute! You actually have a teddy call Mr. Snuggems!? That was weird. Instead of him freaking out about me, it was me freaking out about him. I'M LOSING MY WILL POWER!"

"Hey guys! C'mon! we have to go!" Bobobo shouted up from downstairs. Everybody made sure that they had their bags and then went to join Bobobo. "Are we ready?

"Yes," everybody answered.

"Then let's go to China!"

--------------------

**That is the end of series 1! It will be a short while before I continue writing. But in the meantime I will update The Beauty And Gasser Show for those of you who wish to read it. Goodbye for now!**


	21. 2: Episode 020

**Hello guys! I guess you waited long enough. Here is the second sries for Riraito Matsudai. Also, I'm really sorry about The Beauty And Gasser Show cos Beauty is pretty sick and needs to stay in bed and Gasser takes care of her(cute)**

--------------------

**In our last series of Bobobo Reraito Matsudai, we found out that the Hair hunt empire has a new emperor named Ryoku. Our heroes successfully managed to defeat all the hair hunt blocks except for Z block and must now travel to China in order to destroy it. But it seems Ryoku has much more in store for them.**

--------------------

"Alright! Let's go to Jamaica, man," Bobobo said, dressed up as a Jamaican person.

"I thought we were going to China!" yelled Suzu.

"China?" Don Patch said, with lipstick and mascara. He then began hitting Bobobo with a purse. "How dare you lie to me you stupid husband! You said we were going to Jamaica but we're actually going to China! What kind of a husband are you!?"

"I'm sorry Patches! I didn't have enough money to pay for us to go to Jamaica," Bobobo cried. "I work hard, day and night and all I get paid is one yen!"

"Those horrible people at the factory!"

"Oh you poor, poor man," Hatenkou and Jelly sobbed.

"Are you two insulting me cos I'm poor?" bellowed Bobobo.

"No but Rice is," Jelly said, pointing to Rice.

"Did somebody say my name?" asked Rice.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF ME JUST BECAUSE I'M POOR!" cried Bobobo, chasing Rice all round the boat.

--------------------

**Episode 20- High Ho Silver, Away!**

--------------------

"When are we actually gonna leave?" moaned Suzu.

"When Beauty and Gasser show up. You know how Gasser can get when going out to sea," Bobobo stated.

"No, I don't."

"Ever read any fanfictions?"

"Nope."

"Read and you'll find out."

"I don't think I'll have to."

Beauty was dragging an unconscious Gasser to the boat. She had two bags on her back. A pink one that was hers and a dark green one that was Gasser's.

"Need any help, Beauty?" Suzu offered.

"Sure. Gas-can practically weighs a ton," Beauty said.

"No! Don't make me go on the boat!" cried Gasser, suddenly waking up and trying to make a run for it, only to be grabbed by Beauty, Suzu and Bububu.

"Oh no you don't! You are going on the boat whether you like it or not!" Beauty yelled, struggling with a squirming Gasser. Then Bububu lifted him straight into the air and began going to the boat.

"Wow. Who knew Gasser would be such a chicken when going out to sea," said Suzu.

"I was pretty shocked myself when I first found out."

--------------------

As our heroes were struggling to get going, a mysterious figure was perched up on a cliff. He watched the gang getting ready and smirked.

"Those guys are the ones who have defeated so many Hair hunt blocks? Don't make me laugh," the figure said. "I better follow them just in case."

--------------------

"Right, are we all ready?" asked Bobobo. Everyone nodded. Well except for Gasser who was trying to sneak off the boat, only to be caught again by the girls. "Now let's get going!"

So our heroes set off to China. An old man who I quickly thought of just now was steering the boat. Now let's see what Bobobo, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler are up.

"Come on ladies, wok it!" Bobobo cheered. He wore a purple leotard and had a white sweat band on his afro. Don Patch and Jelly were wearing blue leotards and red sweatbands.

"We are working it! Just who do you think you are?" asked Patches.

"Who me? Why I'm an Army man."

"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU IN THE ARMY!?!?" Beauty screamed.

"Be careful dear. Don't get hit by a bullet," said Patches.

"I'm sorry. I already did," sobbed Bobobo with a giant bullet in his afro.

"WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM!?" screamed Beauty.

"I feel like a drop a hundred pounds in the toilet just now," said Jelly.

"As if I really wanted to know." Beauty sighed and turned to Bububu. "Hey Bububu, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead," Bububu said.

"Are you sure you're related to Bobobo?"

"As positive as a plus sign. Why?"

"It's just Bobobo is a total nutjob."

"Haha! Replace the word 'nut' with 'blow' and that's what you can give Gasser," Suzu laughed. Beauty blushed a hot red.

"Suzu! He could be listening!"

"Aw, is little Beauty-weauty scared that Gassy-wassy will find out that you love him?" Hatenkou teased.

"What? We're just friend!"

"Sure you are," Hatenkou, Suzu, Rice and Bububu said sarcastically. Beauty had had enough and hit all four of them on the head then left. But Rice wasn't finished teasing her.

"Hey Gasser!" Rice called out to Gasser so that Beauty could hear as well. "Did you know that Beauty thinks you have a really nice as-"

"RICE!!!!!!!!!" screamed Beauty as she tackled him to the floor.

"Well, well. I didn't know you felt this way about me." Rice was laid on the floor with Beauty sat on top of him. "Hey. If I look carefully, I can see your breasts. Are you wearing a bra?"

"RICE! YOU PERVERT!!!"

"Who knew Rice was so perverted," Suzu said, shocked at Rice's behavior.

"It happens to every man," stated Hatenkou.

"Ew! Does that mean Gas-can's gonna be like that?" cried Beauty.

"And there she goes again. Gas-can Gas-can Gas-can Gas-can Gas-can Gas-can! All she ever thinks about is Gasser," Bububu said.

"That's not true!"

"Actually, Beauty's right," said Suzu.

"Finally, someone on my side.

"She thinks about Gasser with no top on, Gasser in his pajamas, Gasser wearing swimming trunks, Gasser with his hair down and sometimes Gasser in the nude."

"SUZU! WOULD YOU GIVE IT A REST!"

"So if you think about it, Beauty's just as perverted as I am," stated Rice.

"How did this conversation start?"

"That's easy," said Suzu. "It all started when I said you wanted to give Gasser a blowjo-"

"**Say one more word and you're dead,**" threatened Beauty.

"Listen up everyone," Bobobo said suddenly, making everyone jump. "It's time to sort out the rooms. Don Patch Jelly and myself will share room No.1. Beauty, Suzu and Bububu will share room No.2. and Hatenkou, Gasser and Rice will share room No.3."

"As long as I'm not with Don Patch then I'm fine about it," said Gasser, putting his arms behind his head to lean on.

"Hey! That's not nice!" yelled Don Patch.

"I know."

'_I don't know why,'_ Bobobo thought. _'But I keep getting this feeling that somebody is following us.'_

--------------------

**Oh my gosh! How did Bobobo get the idea that Kya-...What?...Oh right! Sorry! Anyway, wasn't the bit where everyone teased Beauty funny? See you next time good people.**


	22. 2: Episode 021

**Ok. I am back. I am here. I am-I MY GOD I FORGOT WHAT I AM!**

**_Calm down_**

**Who are you?**

**_The homeless man who's been living in your dumpster._**

**Ah! GO AWAY YOU TRAMP!**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time, our heroes set off on their journey to China. However it seems that somebody is following them. Anyway, everybody began taking the mick out of Beauty.**

**Hatenkou-Aw, is little Beauty-weauty scared that Gassy-wassy will find out that you love him**

**Beauty-What? We're just friend**

**Others-Sure you are**

**Beauty-Could just please get on with the show?**

**But Beauty we are on the show. Well we are now anyway.**

--------------------

_"Huh? What's going on? W-why am I running?" Gasser said as he was running. "What am I running from?"_

_"You sure ask a lot of questions."_

_"Who said that!?" _

_The scenery around Gasser changed. It looked like he was in a temple. There was a statue of a man in the middle. It looked as though it was old but well preserved. At the back of the temple was an altar. There was a violet stone that began to shine bright Gasser approached it. As Gasser stood right in fount of the altar, the stone transformed into a figure that Gasser knew well._

_"What the? I can't be," Gasser said quietly to himself._

_"Why hello," the figure said. "I hope that you haven't forgotten about me, my dear little brother."_

--------------------

**Episode 21- An Enemy Leaves, A Friend Returns**

--------------------

_"Why hello," the figure said. "I hope that you haven't forgotten about me, my dear little brother."_

_The figure jumped down. His hair was Blue-black and was a little long but also spiked up, his eyes were a misty violet and he wore a grey shirt with the yin-yang symbol on it except the black part was violet, a black leather jacket, black jeans and black boots. He also had black leather gloves and two wristbands with spikes on them on his left wrist._

_"It's been a long time, hasn't it little brother," the person said._

_"Mm. Y__ou've changed a lot, Kouda," said Gasser to his twin brother. "But, I thought I killed you."_

_"Yes you did. But I'm back."_

_"Let's just cut to the chase. What is your business?"_

_"What do you mean? You're not accusing me of doing anything are you?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"Listen to me, I am not planning on doing anything evil. You defeated me fair and square."_

_"Nobody says that anymore."_

_"What? Fair and square?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Anyway, you defeated me so I have no reason to try and kill you. And besides. I'm up here, inside your head. How can I kill you when I'm inside your head? And besides, I'm here to help."_

_"Help with what exactly? And could you please stop saying besides?"_

_Kouda sighed._

_"There is a great force where you are going that has the power to kill you and your friends," he said. "They are the diclonius."_

--------------------

_"The diclonius?" asked Gasser._

_"Mm. if I'm not mistaken, Beauty has encountered one in her dream," said Kouda._

_"Yeah. She told me about it."_

_"Take my hand, and I'll show you what a diclonius can do."_

_Gasser took hold of Kouda's hand and the scenery changed again. There was a man and a woman stood in a clearing in a forest. The man had green hair and blue eyes and was looking as though he wanted to fight the girl. The girl had dark pink hair that reached her elbows, red eyes and had two white horns growing out of her head._

_"You see the girl," Kouda said, pointing at the girl. "She is a diclonius."_

_As soon as Kouda finished speaking, the man began running towards the girl but was stopped when his arm was ripped off. The man screamed in pain as blood began pouring out of where his arm once was. He screamed even more when his other arm and both legs were also ripped off. The man fell to the ground and went silent when his head exploded. Gasser watched all this in horror while Kouda just closed his eyes sadly._

_"That," Kouda began, "is the power of the diclonius."_

_The scenery changed to complete darkness. Gasser looked in horror at his twin brother who just smiled sadly at him._

_"Don't worry," Kouda said. "All that wasn't real. I created it to show you what they can do. But, the other diclonius __**do**__ do that sort of thing."_

_"Now I can see why they're so dangerous," Gasser said. Kouda took hold of Gasser's fake arm and looked at it.(It's still attached to Gasser by the way)_

_"This arm...This is not your real arm, is it?"_

_"No. A man named Ichigo made it."_

_"What happened to your real arm?"_

_"Well, I had ran away from Mr. Bobobo and the others because I thought I was useless. When I got into a clearing in the forest, I looked in my bag for something but then I felt some liquid on my hands. I looked at it and saw blood. An then...then I..." _

_Gasser was cut off by himself as he began to sob a little. Kouda pulled his little brother close to him and hugged him. He didn't need Gasser to tell him anything more. He knew what had happened._

_"Little brother," Kouda said as he continued to comfort his brother. "I believe that you encountered a diclonius in the woods. There is no way an arm could just be ripped off by nothing. It had to of been them."_

_Gasser pulled away and wiped the tears away from his eyes. He looked up at his brother. Not only had Kouda's appearance changed but he had grown a little taller than Gasser, but only a small amount._

_"Kouda. What are you going to do now that you've come back?" asked Gasser._

_"The thing that a big brother is supposed to do. Protect his little brother," replied Kouda, smiling at Gasser. "No one else shall know but us. It will be our little secret, ok?"_

_"Right. Thankyou, big brother."_

--------------------

Meanwhile, over in China...

"We've received a message from Maito," a figure said. "It seems that Bobobo will be arriving shortly."

"Excellent. Kyami!" another figure called.

"Hai sir," a third figure said.

"Go and welcome Bobobo."

"I will do my best."

--------------------

**Gasp. Now I just wanna check and make sure this is right...YES! Who is this Kyami character? And what is she planning to do with our heroes?**

**_Find out next time._**


	23. 2: Episode 022

**Yo guys. I'm not really feeling to well today so I'm not gonna say much. Meh**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time, Gasser's twin brother Kouda appeared in Gasser's dream, claiming that he was no longer evil and only wanted to help and protect his little brother.**

**Kouda- Isn't that what a big brother's supposed to do?**

**But is Kouda telling the truth? Are Bobobo and friends in danger of the diclonius? And what is with Kouda's new look?**

**Kouda- You sure ask a lot of questions.**

--------------------

"WAKE UP DON PATCH! WAKE UP JELLY JIGGLER!" yelled Bobobo through a megaphone.

"Jeeze, can't a guy get a little sleep around her?" asked Don Patch, sitting up on bed and rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, jelly needs its beauty sleep you know," stated Jelly, sitting up in his Nu pajamas.

"Well it's just we're almost at China and I needed to wake you up so you can get ready," Bobobo said. "Now I'm gonna go wake the girls up."

--------------------

**Episode 22- China, Home Of Horn-headed Humans?**

--------------------

"RISE AND SHINE LADIES!"

"BOBOBO YOU PERV! GET OUT OF OUR ROOM!"

"Was that really necessary, Bububu?"

"Yes it was, Beauty. No man is allowed in a room when we're all together in our nightclothes.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Suzu, sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes. She wore a light green top that she wore a nightie.

"Oh, morning Suzu! Did you sleep well?" greeted Beauty. She was wearing her pink pajamas with a panda hood again. (I just **had** to put that on her again)

"Well I did until you guys started yelling."

"Sorry Suzu. My idiot brother came barging in her. He's such a perv," said Bububu. She wore a pale blue nightie.

"Why did Bobobo come in here anyway?" asked Beauty.

"I think it's cos we're near China."

"We better get ready then!" cried Suzu.

--------------------

"Morning Rice. Morning Hatenkou," said Bobobo, as he reached the deck and saw Rice and Hatenkou there.

"Good morning Bobobo," Rice said in a cheery voice.

"Hey, have any of yous seen Gasser?"

"The wittle baby's still in bed," mocked Hatenkou.

"I'll go wake him up."

--------------------

Gasser was laid in bed half awake, half asleep. He was thinking about Kouda. How much he had changed since before Christmas. It was almost the end of January now. Then there was loud banging on the door that made Gasser wake up fully. Then Bobobo came charging in.

"GASSER! YOU HAVE O WAKE UP! BECAUSE WE'RE NEARLY AT, CHINAAAAAAAAAA!" Bobobo sang, dressed as a rock star.

"Mr. Bobobo, I was trying to sleep," whined Gasser, wearing a back shirt with a picture of a purple feather and the words 'Angel' on the back and a pair of boxers.

"WELL WE'RE ALMOST AT CHINA SO YOU BETTER GET UP."

"Alright just get out of my room. And stop sining, you're no good."

"I'LL SEE YOU LATER AT MY NEXT CONCERT."

Gasser sighed after Bobobo left then got changed.

--------------------

"Ok, has everybody got their things?" asked Bobobo. Everyone nodded. "Right then. Let's get off the boat."

As our heroes got off the boat, they were greeted by a girl around fourteen. She had light pink hair that was in pigtails and cute red eyes. She wore a pink top with a blue jacket on top, a pink skirt, white tights and pale yellow shoes. But what caught both Beauty and Gasser's attention were two small white horns growing out of her head.

'**That's a diclonius,'** Kouda said mentally to Gasser.

'What should we do?' Gasser asked him, mentally.

'**Try get as far away from her as possible.'**

"Why hello their," the girl said, cutely. "My name is Kyami. It's very nice to meet you cos now I'm gonna kill you."

"What can a pipsqueak like you do to hurt me?" asked Bobobo, almost mockingly.

"Don't underestimate her Bobobo. She's extremely dangerous," warned Beauty.

"Back off, bitch," Kyami yelled, using a vector to pick Beauty up and throw her into the ocean.

"BEAUTY!" cried Gasser, jumping into the ocean to go get her.

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Rice, referring to the vector.

"This is a vector. I have three that have a range of two meters," explained Kyami.

"Well I have nose hair with no range," stated Bobobo.

"Same here but with armpit hair," said Bububu.

"So are we gonna fight this bitch or what?" asked Rice.

"Leave this to Bububu and I," Bobobo said.

"But you could get killed!" cried Don Patch. "Who will get money to buy food for our babies?"

Just so you know, one of the babies Don Patch was holding was Ya-Ya while the other was Jelly.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE! SINCE WHEN WAS JELLY A BABY!" asked Suzu.

"And it didn't even show," said Hatenkou.

"What are the names of these cuties?" asked Rice.

"This one is Don and this one is Patch," said Don Patch.

"YOU NAMED YOUR KIDS AFTER YOURSELF!?!?!?!" cried Suzu.

"So," Kyami said to Bobobo and Bububu, not sounding more menacing now. "You think you can actually defeat me? Well?! DO YOU?"

"A little sour under all that curtness," said Bububu.

"Let the battle between Kyami and Bobobo and Bububu, begin!" announced Rice, dressed as a commentator. Kyami gave Rice a death glare which made Rice just slowly hide behind the desk.

"Hey! Nobody's allowed to do the death glare except me!" yelled Bobobo, attacking Kyami with his nostril hair.

"What!? There's a Fist of the Nose Hair technique?" cried Kyami in surprise.

"And does that bother you?"

"Well, it's not using your nose hair the bothers me. It's just, I thought I studied all hair techniques. Eyelash, leg hair, arm hair, facial hair, head hair, back hair, back of the hand hair and even hair in a place you don't even know about."

"So you haven't studied nose hair?"

"No!"

"What about armpit hair?" asked Bububu.

"THERE'S NO SUCH THING!"

"Then what's this then!?" Bububu hit Kyami with her armpit hair.

Kyami stood up and looked at the state she was in. Her hands were red and dirty with a small amount of blood on them. Her clothes were dirty and her knee was scraped.

"I've never lost to anyone before. Never. I'm not gonna lose. I'm not going to lose! DID YOU HERE ME? I'M NOT GONNA LOSE!!!"

"I'm sorry," Bobobo said. "What did you say? I wasn't listening."

"Bobobo, I think it's time to finish her off," said Bububu. Bobobo nodded.

"FIST OF THE NOSE ARMPIT HAIR!! FUSION HAIR ATTACK!"

Bobobo's nose hair and Bububu's armpit hair hit Kyami at the exact same time the exact same strength. Kyami fell to the ground.

"How could this be?" Kyami asked herself. "How could I lose to a human? How could I..." Kyami was silent.

"That was awesome!" Jelly cheered.

"If I had my camera with me then I would've recorded it then sell it everywhere so I come become rich and have more screen time in the show!" cheered Don Patch.

Meanwhile, Suzu had noticed Gasser and Beauty almost at shore and went to help them.

"Hey are you guys alright?" she asked.

"I'm c-c-c-cold," Beauty said, shivering.

"I've got a jacket in my bag if you wanna wear it to warm up," said Gasser.

"Thanks G-Gas-can. I'll g-go get it." Beauty went to where all the bags were and looked for Gasser's. Suzu smirked at Gasser.

"What?"

"You like her," Suzu teased.

"We're just friends alright."

'_That's strange,'_ Suzu thought. _'Usually if I said something like that he'd blush but...I saw nothing. No embarrassment like he used to. Could it be that...?'_

"Hey! Suzu Gas-can! Come on we have to get going!" Beauty shouted over to them. Gasser ran straight over while Suzu just walked a little.

"Ok, we're gonna find somewhere to stay at for the night. Tomorrow we're going to start making our way to Z block," Bobobo announced.

--------------------

**So Kyami was defeated and now...**

**_You don't know what now, do you?_**

**No. AND WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP LIVING IN MY DUMPSTER!! Anyway, I'll see you guys next time.**


	24. 2: Episode 023

**Hi...I'm bored...That man finally left and its nices and quiet...IT'S TOO QUIET! Anyway, here's today's fic.**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time,**** our heroes managed to get to China, but when they arrived there they met a girl name Kyami.**

**Kyami- It's nice to meet you cos now I'm gonna kill you.**

**Bobobo and Bububu teamed up together in order to defeat the diclonius girl but what's going to happen to them next?**

--------------------

Mini Screen

An now we present to you double-bo-7

Bobobo: The names Bo. Bobobo. I must now fight Marik.

Beauty: WAIT A MINUTE! ISN'T MARIK FROM YU-GI-OH?!?!?

Don Patch:(dressed as Marik) I will attack you with my millennium rod.

Bobobo: Fool! I will just use my snazzy suit! It's black comfortable and stylish.

Don Patch: No! there's no way I can beat stylish.

Beauty: You guys get more idiotic every day.

--------------------

**Episode 23- Pocky, A Tasty Snack.**

--------------------

Bobobo sat outside of a small cabin that the gang had stopped for the night. It was a small cabin about the size of a shed. There was nothing inside it except for our heroes who were all sleeping soundly except for Bobobo who I told you was sat outside.

He began thinking about the battle yesterday. What he was thinking about most was when Kyami told him about her vectors. Does everyone in China have those vectors?

Bobobo's thoughts were interrupted by a flower that suddenly began growing out of nowhere. It's stem was green and thick. Then the flower bud opened showing its beautiful face.

"Oh hi Don Patch. When did you become a flower?" asked Bobobo.

"Just now," Don Patch replied. Bobobo suddenly had an outburst of tears.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! I WANNA BE A PLANT!"

"Shut up! Some people are trying to sleep!" yelled Bububu, throwing a brick at Bobobo. She then made her voice soft and sweet. "Don Patch would please keep the noise down?"

"Sure. I'll make sure Bobobo isn't too noisy," Don Patch promised.

Bububu went back inside the cabin. Everyone else was fast asleep. Beauty and Suzu were laid near each other near the back of the cabin. On the left side in the middle was Jelly. Next to the door was Rice, probably dreaming about rice. At the back, Gasser was snuggled up in the corner while Hatenkou was snuggled in the opposite corner. She went back to where she, Bobobo and Don Patch had been sleeping which was against the wall on the right.

"Does anybody have the time?" Beauty asked. Bububu looked over to her to see her awake slightly.

"Sorry Beauty, I don't," said Bububu.

"Half past rice," mumbled Rice.

"No! Jelly is better than anything! It can brush your teeth and make them sugary," said Jelly, still dreaming.

"Does anybody actually have the time?" asked Suzu, sitting up.

"I don't think anybody does," replied Bububu.

"Did anybody besides me dream of a coconut?" asked Jelly, sitting up.

"I thought you were dreaming about jelly."

"I was telling the coconut how good jelly is."

"Come to think of it, a dreamt of a coconut as a hula girl," Beauty said.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOUR BRAIN GET THE IDEA TO MAKE A COCONUT A HULA GIRL!?" just about everyone screamed.

"I was dreaming about rice eating people instead of people eating rice," said Rice. Everyone looked at him and sweatdropped.

"You know guys it would probably be best to start getting ready to go," suggested Beauty. Half an hour later, everyone was packed and ready to go.

"Come on everybody! Let's go and explore the nearest town!" Bobobo announced.

"According to my Digi-map, the closet town to here is the Mihagi town," said Suzu.

"What's a digi-map?" asked Jelly.

"It's an electronic thing about the size of a book that shows you where you are and where everything else is."

"Cool."

"Ah, here we are," Bobobo said. "Come on. Let's go wig out!"

"Finally! I was wondering when you were gonna say that!" Don Patch cheered.

"Oh no not again," muttered Beauty.

Bobobo ran up to a random Chinese man and began doing a little dance. After his dance that lasted five seconds, he was dressed up as a hooker.

"Hi there big man," Bobobo said.

"AHH! TSEE-SEEN-BOW-TZA-TAO!" cried the Chinese man as he ran away.

"I wonder what that meant," asked Beauty. Soon, more Chinese people were running away, screaming that phrase. Every shop they went in, every restaurant they went in, EVERYWHERE!

"This is getting boring. We can't get any food cos the people who serve it run away from us," complained Suzu.

"Ahem hem! A wiggin specialist who has the power to control rice!" said Rice.

"Rice! Could you make us some Rice?"

"Sure. That's if you'll go on a date with me."

"NO WAY BUB!" Suzu kicked Rice high into the sky.

"How about some pocky," a childish voice said. Everyone turned to see a five year old boy sat at the table with them. His eyes were a dark green and his hair was a light blue that reached his shoulders and spiked out in a few directions. "Well, would you like some pocky or not?"

"Who are you?" asked Bobobo. The boy hid behind Gasser.

"Ahh! Scary!"

"Bobobo, he's just a boy. Don't frighten him," Bububu said, hitting her brother on the head.

"OWWW!"

"So then, what is your name?" Gasser asked the boy. The boy smiled up at him.

"My name is Pocky," he said.

"THAT IS SO SWEET! YOU'RE NAMED AFTER A FOOD JUST LIKE I AM!" Rice squealed in delight.

"I have the ability to control pocky too."

"It's nice to meet you Pocky," said Beauty. "My name's Beauty. That's Gasser, Rice, Suzu, Don Patch, Jelly, Hatenkou, Bububu and Bobobo."

Pocky looked around at the new people he had just met. He pointed at Beauty, Suzu an Gasser.

"You three are the youngest, right?" he asked. They nodded. "Yey! Let's have lots of fun together!"

A blue wormhole appeared behind Pocky. He then pushed Beauty, Suzu and Gasser in it. Before he went in himself, he turned and faced Bobobo with a sinister grin.

"If you want your friends back, then you'll have to go to the Orgiganal Castle," he said. "I will see you there." Then Pocky walked into the wormhole. After he was gone, the wormhole disappeared.

"Shit! Now we have to go save them," Bobobo cursed.

"I say we leave them. Means more screen time for me," said Don Patch, combing his spikes.

"Don't say that! We have to go save princess Suzu," barked Rice with an image of Suzu dressed as a princess behind him.

"Holy shit, you're actually serious about wanting Suzu to date you aren't you?" Hatenkou asked.

"She is my one true love."

"Are we gonna go save them or what?" asked Bububu.

"Let's go save 'em!" cheered Bobobo as he began walking.

--------------------

Meanwhile, Beauty, Suzu and Gasser had just fallen out of the wormhole they were pushed into. Beauty sat up, rubbing her head, and looked around. They were in a small room with lots of toys and things to play with.

"I see you made it," Pocky said, walking up behind them.

"What is this place and why did you bring us here?" demanded Gasser.

"I brought you here to play with me."

"You kicked us in a wormhole just to play with us?" cried Suzu.

"Well you see, I'm one of the Big 5."

"You are?" cried Gasser, getting into battle position.

"That's the reaction I thought you would get. It's hard being one of the Big 5 cos nobody ever wants to play with me. All my life I've just wanted a friend to play with."

"I have an idea," Beauty said. "We'll play with you if you leave the Big 5."

"I wish I could, but I'm not allowed to until I have been defeated."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt if we played with him for a while," said Suzu.

"Yey! Let's all have some fun! Who wants to play iplay?"

"Iplay? What's that?" asked Beauty.

Pocky took his new playmates to an electronic looking thing. There were three bars on it. One bar had two mechanisms on it. One that you could pull, the other you had to push. The second bar had a handle on it that turned and also another button that you had to push. The third bar had a button that you had to kick and something you had to spin.

"The rules of the game are simple. Whenever the game says something such as 'I pull', you have to run over to the button that you have to pull," Pocky explained.

"Ok. That does sound easy," Beauty said.

"Now let's iplay!"

While they played their little game, Pocky was laughing sinisterly in his head. '_Once those idiots have played for a while, I can unleash my attack on them.'_

--------------------

**Pocky my of seemed sweet at first but now he's getting menasing. By the way, TSEE-SEEN-BOW-TZA-TAO means 'Crazy afro man'. I got it from a friend of mine at school who is Chinese.**


	25. 2: Episode 024

**Hi there everyone! I'm just dandy today!!**

**Marie: She's being weird today.**

**MARIE! I had no clue you were comming!**

**Marie: Hug me and you're dead!**

**(Cries in the corner like an emo)**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time our heroes had decided to go into a village after having a nice cozy sleep in a small empty cabin. As they went in town Rice asked Suzu to go on a date with him but was rejected. Also, a cute five year old boy named Pocky came along and took Beauty, Suzu and Gasser to a play room. But is Pocky planning to do something?**

--------------------

"Come on you guys! We have to get moving!" yelled Rice.

"What got you so worked up?" asked Don Patch.

"We need to go save Suzu. If I don't then my one and only love will be gone!"

"Don't worry," Bobobo said, placing a hand on Rice's shoulder. "We'll find her, Beauty and Gasser."

"Really?"

"Sure. After we finished dancing!"

Some random music began to play and everyone danced to it. Well everyone except Rice who was actually being serious in wanting to rescue Suzu.

"WON'T YOU GUYS JUST STOP BITCHING AROUND!?" Rice yelled, mainly to the sky.

--------------------

**Episode 24- Ga Ga Goo Go, Let's Have Some Baby Fun**

--------------------

"So where was it that we are supposed to go to?" asked Bububu.

"Orgiganal Castle," replied Hatenkou.

"I wonder how far it is," said Jelly.

"Better not be too far cos I have a manicure appointment," Don Patch said, grumpily.

"Don't worry. It's right over there," Bobobo said, pointing to a small building with a sign say 'Welcome To The Orgiganal Castle'.

"How did we not notice that before?" asked Hatenkou.

"Alright. Let's go save princess Suzu!" cheered Rice.

--------------------

"Phew, I'm worn out," said Beauty, sitting down and wiping the sweat off her brow.

"HEY!" Pocky shouted. "I NEVER TOLD YOU TO STOP PLAYING!"

"Listen here you little brat," Suzu said, grabbing Pocky by the shirt. "Beauty said she's tired so let her rest!"

"Yeah. No one can play forever with out having a break," said Gasser.

"NO!" Yelled Pocky, getting out of Suzu's grip. A white beam came out of his hand and hit Beauty.

"BEAUTY!" cried Suzu and Gasser. Then the doors flung open and Bobobo walked in.

"Hey, what's going on here?" asked Bobobo. "Why is there a baby that looks like Beauty?"

Everyone looked down at where Beauty was. Instead of a teenager there, it was a baby. The beam that Pocky had sent out turned Beauty into a baby!

"Wha?" baby Beauty said innocently.

"Awww. Isn't she adorable?" the idiots said.

"NOW ISN'T THE TIME TO MESS ABOUT!" yelled Gasser.

"You should try listening to your friends Bobobo. They may be able to help you out once in a while," Pocky said.

"You fiend! You're not cute at all!" yelled Bobobo. "And I wanted to adopt you as well."

"You mean...NO! THAT'S THE MOST STUPIDEST IDEA I'VE EVER HEARD!"

A mountain of pocky suddenly appeared behind Pocky. There were all sorts of flavor. Chocolate, strawberry, white chocolate, dark chocolate, caramel and many, many more.

"FIST OF POCKY! MOUNTIAN MANIPULATION!"

The mountain of pocky began hurdling towards Bobobo. But luckily our heroes managed to get out in time. Pocky wasn't happy and created another mountain of pocky, but they managed to doge it again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again.

"CURSE YOU! Why won't my attacks work!?" screamed Pocky, accidentally letting a baby beam out of his hand and hit Suzu right in the face. "HA! How do ya like that!?"

"S-Suzu?" Rice stuttered, looking in horror at what Pocky had done to her. "Y-you...You... BASTARD!" Rice created a mountain a rice the same sizes as Pocky's mountain of pocky.

"WHAT!?"

"FIST OF RICE! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!"

The mountain of rice began coming toward Pocky, and poor Pocky wasn't quick enough to get away. However, he did manage to get the top part of his body, including his arms, out of the now pile of rice.

"You little brat," Rice spat.

"Wow, calm down there buddy," Don Patch said, trying to calm Rice down.

"Tell us how to put Beauty and Suzu back to normal," demanded Bobobo.

"And why'd you pick the girls?" asked Jelly.

"He didn't get all the girls," Bububu said, sounding proud of herself.

"I'LL NEVER TELL YOU ADULTS HOW TO PUT THEM BACK TO NORMAL!" yelled Pocky.

"You hate adults, huh?" asked Hatenkou.

"OF COURSE I DO! THEY ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING! IT'S ALWAYS 'PUT YOUR TOYS AWAY COS I SAID YOU'RE ONLY ALOWED THREE OUT AT A TIME AND YOU HAVE FOUR'! OR 'GO TO YOUR ROOM'! OR TURN OFF THE TV! IT'S TIME FOR BED'! IT'S JUST NOT FAIR! WHAAAAAA!"

"We have to find some way to negotiate with him," said Bobobo.

"I know!" cried Don Patch. "Gasser, could you kneel down for me?"

"Huh, what for?" asked Gasser, kneeling down only to have his collar taken off him.(I know he doesn't have it in Shinsetsu but I think it's funny when it gets taken off)

"Don Pwatch! Why did you do dat to Ga-Can?" baby Beauty screamed.

"Wa didle pu ju ja!" said Gasser's baby self.(alright, this is getting confusing)

"Of course! It's so simple!" said Bobobo.

"Whas so simpwle?" asked Beauty.

"Now I get it," Hatenkou said. "Pocky said he hates all adults, didn't he? Well, if we convince Gasser's baby form to negotiate with Pocky, then Beauty and Suzu will be back to normal."

"Wow. Hatenkwou is sow smart," baby Suzu said, making Rice sit in the corner of the room, depressed.

"But first we have to convince Gasser," said Jelly. "Hey Gasser, how about a bite?" Gasser walked over to Jelly, spit in his face, then giggled cutely.

"Well dat didn't go too well," said Beauty.

"Hey Gasser, look what I got," Bobobo said, holding up a lollipop the size of an adult's hand. Gasser's eyes lit up and he tried jumping up and grabbing it from Bobobo. But Bobobo just held it up high so he couldn't reach it. "Now Gasser, if you do me a favor then I'll give you the candy, got it?" Gasser nodded his head obediently. "Convince Pocky to turn Beauty and Suzu back to normal, ok?"

"Wait a minute. How would Pocky be able to understand what Gasser is saying?" asked Jelly.

"Well he seems to be doing fine," said Bububu, noticing that Gasser and Pocky were talking in baby language.

"I howp that Gasswer is winning," Suzu hoped.

"Gwa ta ta hoo!" yelled Pocky, sounding angry.

"Kyuu!" Gasser said.

"Kyuu?"

"Ka. Michi kodou tan a. Manippleapoura, chee chee!"

"Pip pip onk onk!"

Pocky made a light purple beam come out of his hand and hit Beauty and Suzu. The two of them slowly grew back to their right age.

"Ah, good to be back to a teenager," Suzu said, stretching.

"Mm hm, from now on I'm not gonna wear anything babyish like that again," Beauty said, referring to the pink all in one teddy bear suit she was put in.

"KYHAA HAA WAHH MEE TIII!" cried Gasser, jumping up and down in front of Bobobo, not looking very happy.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Jelly.

"Oh, he wants that lollipop you promised him," explained Pocky translated. Bobobo gave Gasser the lollipop he promised him. Then Gasser went over to where his collar was and put it back on.

"Huh? What happened?" Gasser asked wearily. He looked at the lollipop he had got, then collapsed.

"Ah! Gas-can!" cried Beauty.

"HEY GASSER! CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Bobobo yelled.

"You don't have to worry," said Pocky. "He's just exhausted. Um, Mr. Bobobo, if it isn't too much trouble, could I join your team? Please?"

"Do what you want kid."

"So I can join? Yippee! Thankyou so much Mr. Bobobo. And from now on I'll try to like adults more cos I can tell that you guys don't act like adults at all."

"Hey, we should get going," Hatenkou said, hoisting Gasser onto his back.

And there you have. An enemy turned good all because he acts like a baby.

--------------------

**Aww, Pocky wasn't all that bad was he? Next episode will contain sommat to do with frogs.**

**Marie: Whoptidoo and good for you.**

**Wahh! You're crule!**

**Marie: Yes, I know.**


	26. 2: Episode 025

**Sorry guys, Marie has gone home. I'm all alone. No Marie, no man from the dumpster, no nothing!**

**Pocky: Hii**

**OMG!! It's Pocky! Kawaii!!!(Hugs Pocky madly)**

**Pocky: Bobobo Riraito Matsudai is about to start.**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time, Pocky turned from sweet to evil, and turned Beauty and Suzu into babies. But luckily, Don Patch had an idea for once. After taking off Gasser's collar, he switched to baby mode and convinced Pocky to turn our feminine heroes back to normal. After that Pocky asked to join Robin Hood and his merry men.**

**Beauty- No he didn't! **

**Pocky's name changed to Long John Silver.**

**Beauty- WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? LONG JOHN SILVER'S A PIRATE!**

**Pocky(Now Long John Silver)- Ar, let's go get some buried treasure. After digging up this hole I'm sure to find-there it is! The golden Pocky!**

**Beauty-(sweatdropping) The golden Pocky?**

**And now let's continue with today's episode.**

--------------------

"Yawn, that recap was so long I almost fell asleep," Beauty said, sat down on a park bench next to Suzu and Bububu. "And it's nice that Pocky joined our team."

"I just feel sorry for Gasser," said Suzu, laughing evilly slightly. Pocky was currently pestering Gasser to take him to the toilet but Gasser was busy trying to get a little rest under a tree.

Meanwhile with Bobobo. . .

"Alright students, listen up. Today is our annual frog catching day," Bobobo said. "Here are your nets, now go catch some frogs!"

--------------------

**Episode 25- Let's Catch A Frog For A Date**

--------------------

Don Patch, Jelly, Hatenkou and Rice all began looking for a frog to catch. All of them went to the lake to find one. Hatenkou looked with Don Patch while Jelly and Rice looked somewhere else around the lake.

"I don't see any over here God-farther," said Hatenkou. "Maybe it would be better to look somewhere else."

"Gotta catch 'em all, f-rog-ies," Don Patch hummed to himself.

"Haha! We beat you!" came Rice's voice. Don Patch and Hatenkou looked at him. In his net was a baby bear.

"Oh my gosh! How on earth were you able to catch a rare frog such as this?"

"Hey! I demand credit for that frog! I was the one who caught it!" yelled Jelly.

"Ok, here," Rice said, prodding Jelly hard on the forehead making a small cube of jelly fall out.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!"

"Anyway, see ya. First I've gotta show teacher this awesome frog, the I'm gonna go impress Suzu."

"YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"JELLY! DON PATCH! HATENKOU! GET HERE NOW!" yelled Bobobo.

"Yes sir?" Don Patch, Jelly, Rice and Hatenkou said, rushing over to Bobobo.

"You three didn't catch a frog, did you?"

"No sir."

"Congratulations! The aim of the game was to _not_ catch a frog."

"WHAT! That means I fail," Rice cried. _'Now Suzu's gonna think I'm a right idiot.'_

"Now, the prize you three get is a date with any lovely lady of your choice."

"WHAT! THAT ISN'T FAIR! NOBODY GOES ON DATE WITH SUZU BESIDES ME!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!" Suzu yelled, punching Rice square in the face. "For the last time, I'm not goin on a date with you!"

"Poor guy. Rejection must feel so bad," said Beauty.

"Yeah. I bet somebody else around here feels the same way Rice does," Bububu said, hinting towards Gasser, but Beauty never got the message. Don Patch then grabbed Beauty's hand.

"Sweet Beauty, in the name of all poprocks, I ask you to be my date," he said.

". . .No."

"What!? But why not!"

"WHERE IN THE HECK DID YOU GET THE IDEA THAT I WANTED TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU?!"

"Will you go on a date with me?" asked Hatenkou, dressed in a suit.

"NO! And before you even ask, no!"

"Please go on a date with me," Jelly begged to a piece of blue cheese.

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO DATE BLUE CHEESE?"

"Jealous?"

"NO! By the way, when are we leaving?"

"We leave at dawn," Bobobo said, with a picture of a wolf in front of a large moon behind him.

"I'm serious!"

"Just how long are we gonna spend in China anyway?" asked Gasser with Pocky clinging to his side with big cute eyes.

"AWW! Look at Pocky! Isn't he adorable!" squealed Bobobo and Don Patch with pigtails and a sailor uniform on.

"Everybody's just gotta love me," Pocky said, sounding chuffed with himself.

"That's it, we're leaving," Bububu said, dragging her brother away by the ear.

"Not the ear! Not the ear!" Bobobo cried.

"**You're not going anywhere!**" a voice said. Then a hole appeared beneath our heroes and went spiraling down.

"Wow, this sure is a deep hole," Beauty said, half an hour later.

"Yes, I am sorry about that, but it takes a while this," the same voice from before said. A girl appeared in front of them. Her hair and eyes were a bright pink with two pale blue ribbons in her hair at the sides as though they were covering something. She wore a long, pale blue sleeveless dress with a few frilly things on and nothing on her feet.

"Who are you?" asked Bobobo.

"I'm Maika."

"Well why did you make us fall down this really deep hole?" asked Beauty.

"In a matter of time, each of you will be taken back to your most horrifying memory. Enjoy." Maiko disappeared.

There was a bright light, making everybody shield their eyes with their hands. Voices and screams began echoing all around them, then...

--------------------

Maika grinned evilly. Her mission was to kill Bobobo, but that didn't mean that she wasn't allowed to have a little fun by brining up something from their past that they'd rather forget.

"Whenever a person remembers something they'd rather not, that makes them weaker. When they come back to the real world they should fall easily," Maika said to herself.

--------------------

Suzu's Memory

'Huh? Where am I?' Suzu asked, looking around. She noticed a traditional Japanese house. But what caught her attention was a five year old girl.

--------------------

The girl looked almost exactly like Suzu. She wore a light green kimono. She picked up a flower from the grass and smelt it.

'Is that, me?' Suzu asked.

_"Suzu, what are you doing?!"_ bellowed a man from behind the five year old Suzu.

_"Nothing, Papa. I was doing nothing!" _the five year old cried. The man scowled at her, the picked her up by the neck and threw her back to the ground.

'Now I remember! This is back when I lived with that horrid man,' Suzu said to herself, as her farther began to beat up her five year old self. Suzu watched in sadness and even shed a tear. 'I just hope that it isn't as bad for Bobobo and the others.'

--------------------

WE NEED YOUR HELP!

Bobobo: Hello there Bobobo fans. The author has personally asked me to give you a message. The author wants to inform you that one member of the cast will die. However, she has no idea who. So she needs your help to decide which character is gonna go.

It is not allowed to be any of the following character: Myself/Don Patch/Beauty/Jelly Jiggler/Gasser. You can vote more than once but only one vote is allowed for each character. You have until Episode 35 to decide. After that the votes will be counted and one cast crew that you chose will go. See ya then!

--------------------

**Yes! That is right. A character will die. Remember to stick to the rules and remember the closing date. Any of you can vote. Even those of you without a fanfiction account. So get in them votes!**


	27. 2: Episode 026

**Hi guys. I would just like to thank everybody who voted. A message will be sent out to you if not already. I'm so hyper since I don't have to go to school now for another week! THANK YOU!**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time, while taking a little break at a nearby park, our heroes decided to have a little frog-catching contest where the prize was a date with our lovely ladies.**

**Rice- Suzu is my date.**

**Suzu- Would you quit it already! Even if you did win the contest I still wouldn't have gone on a date with you!**

**Rice- Being heartbroken feels so bad. But I will not give up! I will provable!**

**We're routing for you Rice! Capture Suzu's heart! Anyway, after that a mysterious girl named Maika appeared.**

**Beauty- How is she mysterious when we know her name?**

**Maika sent our heroes back in time so each of them could see a painful memory in order to weaken them. Just in case you forgot, here's Suzu's memory.**

--------------------

Suzu's Memory

'Huh? Where am I?' Suzu asked, looking around. She noticed a traditional Japanese house. But what caught her attention was a five year old girl. The girl looked almost exactly like Suzu. She wore a light green kimono. She picked up a flower from the grass and smelt it.

'Is that, me?' Suzu asked.

_"Suzu, what are you doing?!"_ bellowed a man from behind the five year old Suzu.

_"Nothing, Papa. I was doing nothing!" _the five year old cried. The man scowled at her, the picked her up by the neck and threw her back to the ground.

'Now I remember! This is back when I lived with that horrid man,' Suzu said to herself, as her farther began to beat up her five year old self. Suzu watched in sadness and even shed a tear. 'I just hope that it isn't as bad for Bobobo and the others.'

--------------------

**Episode 26- Puddle Of Memories**

--------------------

Rice's Memory

Rice opened his eyes to find himself at in his childhood bedroom. He looked around. It looked as though all the lights were off. He got up and looked out of the window to see an eight year old version of himself running towards the house.

'What the? What's going on?' Rice asked himself. He quickly ran downstairs to the seating area. There he saw the eight year old Rice staring in horror at two bloody figures that were laid on the floor. Their eyes were wide open and they weren't moving.

_"Mommy? Daddy?"_ the eight year old Rice said, shaking in fear. He screamed loudly and ran away.

'N-no! Why is this happening?' stuttered Rice. 'W-why am I being shown this? What's going on!? AHHH!'

--------------------

Hatenkou's Memory

'Aw man. Feels like I ate a hundred burgers then threw 'em back up,' Hatenkou said, sitting up and rubbing his head. 'Wait a sec, where am I? Where are the others? What's going on?!'

Hatenkou stopped when he noticed a lady who was pushed to the ground. Hatenkou looked at her and noticed her blond hair and orange eyes.

'M-mom?' Hatenkou stuttered. Then a man's shadow went over her. Then man had piercing green eyes and orange hair that went to his shoulders. He also held a gun in his hand.

_"Please, don't shoot!" _the woman cried.

_"Give me one good reason why not," _the man said.

_"Think about our children! What will happen to them?"_

_"Hatenkou's probably gonna die and Satoshi is going to follow in my footsteps."_

'Now I remember!' Hatenkou exclaimed. 'Dad killed mom. This is always how I pictured it when I was told about it. But...why am I being reminded of this now?'

--------------------

Bububu's Memory

'Hey, what's going on?' Bububu asked, as she quickly shot up at the smell of something burning. She looked around to find herself on the floor outside of a village.

People were desperately running out of the village, carrying many food supplies. She soon noticed a girl about fourteen.

'Wait a minute, that girl's me!' Bububu cried as she saw the girl. Fourteen year old Bububu looked frightened and worried. But then she tripped up. Nobody would help her up, they were to busy trying to get away from the fire. Some people even pushed her back to the ground while trying to save themselves. When Bububu tried to get up, she found that her ankle was sprained, and she couldn't walk.

_"AH! Please! Somebody help me!" _Bububu cried, but no one paid any attention to her and just left her there. _"SOMEBODY! PLEASE!"_

A large chunk of wood that was on fire at the end suddenly came crashing down on her. Everything was black.

--------------------

Jelly's Memory

'Hey, what's going on?' Jelly asked. He got up and looked around. 'It's the supermarket I used to stay at. I always waited day after day for somebody to buy me, but nobody came. Bu then, on that faithful day, Bobobo came along asking to buy a certain Jelly Jiggler. And that Jelly Jiggler was me.'

'Alright! Show's over!' Pocky yelled, kicking Jelly straight in the face.

'Pocky? What are you doing here?'

'Pocky has and always will be age five. So Pocky doesn't really have much of a life. That means there is nothing to show me, so I got stuck with Jelly.'

'For a five year old you sure do seem like a spoiled brat. And I always thought he was sweet.'

'Hey! Somebody is checking out that other Jelly.'

Jelly looked over to where Pocky was pointing to, and there was another Jelly Jiggler. A woman was currently looking at it.

_"Hmm, should I buy this jelly or not?" _the woman asked herself.

_"Go on. Buy me. I'll be good,"_ the other Jelly said.

_"GYAA! IT TALKS!"_

'Way to get sold,' Pocky said, watching the lady run off.

'WHY WOULDN'T ANYBODY BUY ME!' both Jellys yelled.

--------------------

Gasser's Memory

Gasser slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He was in a clearing. He looked over to a sakura tree. Underneath sat a three year old boy. Gasser looked closely, then realized that the boy was either him or Kouda.

'Kouda, is that me or you?' Gasser asked aloud since nobody else was there.

'**I think it's you. But why were we brought back here? Nothing bad happened, right?' **Kouda said.

'You're wrong. Something bad did happen.' Gasser gulped and began watching the scene in font of him. A girl soon came along. She looked about three years older than Gasser did in this memory.(if you know what I mean. Sorry if you're confused) Her hair was a crimson color and her eyes were a sparkling pink.

_"Hi Gasser,"_ the girl said cheerfully, sitting down next to the three year old Gasser.

_"Hi Matchiwa," _Gasser said. Three year old Gasser playfully picked up some leaves and threw them at Matchiwa. _"Haha. Now you got leaves in your hair!"_

_"And you will soon."_

Matchiwa and Gasser began picking up fallen leaves and throwing them at each other, laughing all the way through.

'**Gasser, why do I not recognize this Matchiwa?'**Kouda asked.

'Remember when mum and I used to go out sometimes and I'd usually beg her for you to come but she wouldn't let you?'

'**Yeah.'**

'That's when we'd go to see Matchiwa. Mum never wanted you to see her for some reason.'

They continued watching the scene in front of them. Matchiwa was now sat against the sakura tree with Gasser sat on her lap. Matchiwa began stroking Gasser's hair, and brushing a few strands off his face. But then her hand stopped moving.

_"Matchiwa?"_ Gasser said quietly, looking up. But then a head rolled down onto Gasser's small knees. Gasser looked at the head in horror. The head was Matchiwa's head! _"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

--------------------

Beauty's Memory

'Hey, where am I?' Beauty asked herself as she woke up. She was in the middle of the street. The sun had begun to set, so the sky was orange and the clouds were pink. She looked over to see a gang of boys teasing a young girl. Beauty soon realized that the girl was her! But when she was five.

_"You're a real freak, you know that!" _one of the lads said to her.

_"I know. Who has __**pink**__ hair anyway?" _another boy teased.

_"Stop it! Just because my hair is pink doesn't mean you can tease me like that!" _Beauty yelled at the boys. But the boys just began laughing at her.

_"You're not trying to scare us are you?" _one kid who seemed fat asked.

_"Really scary," _the first boy said sarcastically.

_"Just please stop teasing me,"_ Beauty said with tears streaming down her face.

--------------------

Back in the real world, Maika smirked.

"I wonder if I should keep them in their memories for longer," she said.

"You better get them outta there right now," came Bobobo's voice.

"Cos if you don't then you're in for it," Don Patch said.

"What!! But why aren't you stuck in your memories like your friends!?"

"Duh. Things like that don't work on us."

"Let them go or you'll have to fight me," Bobobo said, getting into battle position.

"FINE! I WILL!" Maika spat.

--------------------

**Oohh. Looks like a battle is about to begin. You guys'll have to tune in next time to find out what happens.**


	28. 2: Episode 027

**Hi everyone! Nice to see you. Whoot! I got my hair cut! Goodbye long hair, hello short hair! And remember, if you haven't voted or want to change your vote for killing a cast member you still can!**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time, our heroes were shown a blast of the past by Maika. But these weren't just any memories. Maika made each one of them remember a memory that they'd rather forget. However, this technique didn't work on Bobobo and Don Patch and I think there may be a battle coming up so don't press that dial.**

**Beauty- WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU ON ABOUT!!**

**Geese, I haven't even began the episode and she's already doing them shock reactions.**

--------------------

Back in the real world, Maika smirked.

"I wonder if I should keep them in their memories for longer," she said.

"You better get them outta there right now," came Bobobo's voice.

"Cos if you don't then you're in for it," Don Patch said.

"What!! But why aren't you stuck in your memories like your friends!?"

"Duh. Things like that don't work on us."

"Let them go or you'll have to fight me," Bobobo said, getting into battle position.

"FINE! I WILL!" Maika spat.

--------------------

**Episode 27- The True Power Of Maika**

--------------------

"FINE! I WILL!" Maika spat. She then sent two vectors, both invisible to the human eye. But Bobobo and Don Patch quickly moved out of the way. "WHAT!! How did you dodge my attack?!"

"Just because the narrator says something, doesn't mean it's true," Bobobo said.

HEY!!

"So you two can see my vectors, can you?" Maika questioned. "Well if that's the case then I'll just attack yoU WITH EIGHT MORE!!

Maika attacked Bobobo with ten vectors. Bobobo wasn't quick enough to escape and got hit. Bobobo fell to the ground, bleeding from his left arm.

'_I wonder...'_ Bobobo thought, standing up.

"I GUESS YOU HAVEN'T HAD ENOUGH YET, EH?" said Maika, menacingly. She then sent her vectors at him again, but was shocked when they were all caught by what looked like whips. Maika looked to see where they came from. "WHAAT!!"

"There is one thing you should know about me Maika," Bobobo said, holding Maika's vectors with his nose hair.

"OH YEAH? AND WHAT'S THAT?"

"Never underestimate me."

Bobobo lashed his nose hair at Maika like a diclonius would with its vectors. The hairs hit Maika so hard that she began to bleed and cough up blood.

"Ok," Maika said, after Bobobo had finished hitting her. "I'll bring them back."

Maika's eyes lit up and soon each member of the gang that had been trapped inside their memories were back.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Beauty, rubbing her eyes.

"You're back!" exclaimed Don Patch.

"GASSY!" cried Pocky, running over to Gasser whilst crying.

"Suzu! You're alive!" cried Rice.

"Oh piss off," Suzu said.

"Bobobo," Maika said, wearily.

"And what do you want?" asked Bobobo, sounding pretty angry.

"I just want to warn you about somebody. This person is like me and is the only boy out of us all."

"Just how many of you guys are there?" asked Hatenkou.

"I don't know. I think that there are ten of us, excluding 'him'."

"'Him'?" everyone asked.

"He us the most powerful of us all. You see, unlike us he isn't afraid to kill. Eighty-two of his vectors are invisible, ten are visible and eight can make you explode just by a gentle tap."

"He sounds dangerous," Beauty said.

"He is, so please be careful when it comes to fighting 'him'."

Maika smiled at them then shut her eyes, never to open them again. Bobobo began thinking of what this person looked like. Probably big, strong and evil.

"So what are we gonna do now?" asked Pocky.

"Well, Maika did say that there were ten left," said Don Patch.

"So we're gonna find them," announced Bobobo.

"Isn't that a little risky?" asked Rice. "I mean, vectors can really damage someone. Maika said that they don't kill but she didn't say that they won't hurt us."

"Wow, you said something smart for once," Suzu said.

"Do you love me now?"

"NO!"

"Love is so cruel."

"Hey can we find somewhere to stay for the rest of the day?" asked Beauty, sounding a little tired.

"You can stay over there in the 'Ho-tel'," Bobobo replied.

"Huh? Why am I the only one who gets to stay there?"

"Cos it's a Ho-tel. Only hoes stay there."

"ARE SUGGESTING THAT I'M A HO!?!?"

"Maybe."

"Yeah. I bet underneath that top you've got a bra on with straps that are really thin and the only thing covering you nipples are bits of cloth shaped like butterflies, am I right?" said Don Patch. But he soon learned that that was the wrong thing to say.

"Hey, according to the digimap, there's a hotel close by. And the rooms are pretty big so we can all stay together," said Bububu.

"Well come on then or I'll leave you behind," Bobobo said, walking in the direction that the hotel was.

--------------------

**That is actuallly the second time 'him' has appeared or mentioned in the show. I swear that you guys will love him. I have an obsetion with drawing him he's that cute! Anyway, see you next time!**


	29. 2: Episode 028

**Hi guys! I'm so happy! Yey! Ok, so in this episode nothing much happens. It's just they guys having an easy day. Enjoy!**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time, Maika stated that she would not bring the rest of the gang out of their memories and began to fight with Bobobo. Luckily, Bobobo found out that his nose hairs had the same strength as Maika's vectors and managed to defeat her. After being defeated, Maika informed Bobobo and friends about 'him'. But just who is 'him'? We'll just have to keep watching the show until he appears.**

--------------------

**Dengakuman's Detour**

Dengakuman- Hi everyone! The manager of the show has decided to let me show 'Dengakuman's Detour' in this series too. The manger has asked me to show you guys the results so far for the character that's gonna die. But this is the only time you'll see it on the show so take a good look.

Hatenkou 3 votes

Bububu 2 votes

Pocky 2 votes

Suzu 2 votes

Rice 0 votes

Dengakuman- And remember to keep those votes coming in. Bye bye now!

--------------------

**Episode 28- An Easy Relaxing Day**

--------------------

Today, Beauty and Suzu are seen working in the kitchen of the apartment they're staying in. Beauty is washing some pots and pans whilst Suzu is cutting some cabbage to go with lunch. "Wow, Suzu. When did you get so good at slicing cabbage?" Beauty asked, watching Suzu prepare the meal like a professional cook would.

"When I stayed with Captain Battleship I had to cook my own meals. Actually I had to cook them for him and The Battleship Five Quartet too," replied Suzu.

"You poor girl. Weren't you ever lonely?"

"Well at the time I hadn't really had any friends so I was use to it. But if I were to go there now I would get lonely. You know, I'm glad that Bobobo asked for my help back in Japan."

"Honey! I'm home!" Rice sang, walking in the kitchen and closing the door behind him.

"The only bad thing about this is that Rice won't leave me alone. AND FOR PETE'S SAKE RICE! STOP TRYING TO GIVE ME A HICKY!"

"Aw, is my little sugar plum not in the mood?"

"Listen Rice, I don't know what your problem is but I don't like you. So just please leave me alone."

Rice gives Suzu puppy-dog eyes. That made Suzu mad so she punched him out of the room, breaking the kitchen door in the progress.

"Um, Suzu? Could you try calm down a bit?" Beauty asked quietly.

"Oh, sorry Beauty. Guess I got carried away," Suzu laughed, scratching the back of her head. Then Bobobo came in dressed as Makka Pakka.

"MAKKA PAKKA!" yelled Bobobo.

"WHAT THE HECK!!" both Beauty and Suzu screamed.

"Oo-oo. Makka pakka."

"I wonder..." Suzu said, trailing off to her thoughts.

--------------------

Rice and Gasser were both stood outside on the balcony. The breeze blowing against them both, making them look like any girl would drool over them.

"It's hopeless. No matter what I do, Suzu hates me," Rice said.

"Well maybe you not thinking things through," suggested Gasser "I mean, when most people love someone and they don't think that person loves them back they usually try to keep it a secret."

"You mean like you do with Beauty?"

"Yes exactly like-HEY! As I was saying, unlike what would normally happen, you just blurt out in front of Suzu that you love her."

"I suppose you're right."

"MAKKA PAKKA!" yelled Bobobo, crashing through the wall and jumping on Rice. "Oo-oo. Mikka makka moo!"

"Holy crap IT'S MAKKA PAKKA FROM IN THE NIGHT GARDEN! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!"

"Makka Pakka aka wakka, mikka makka moo. Makka Pakka hapa yacka ika aka oo. Hum dum pada pan ing ang oo. Makka pakka aka wakka mikka makka moo!"

Gasser just walked away, leaving Rice to suffer alone.

--------------------

"Alright, it's Jelly's turn," Don Patch said. He, Jelly, Pocky, Hatenkou and Bububu were in the TV room playing truth or dare. "Truth or dare?"

"I pick truth," Jelly said proudly.

"Is it true that you once made out with cranberry sauce?"

"..YES IT IS TRUE! THE MISERY!"

"Alright, Hatenkou!"

"Yes God-farther?" asked Hatenkou.

"Truth or dare?"

"I pick dare."

There was an 'ooh'.

"I dare you to, kiss Gasser on the lips!" Don Patch announced as he saw Gasser coming in the room who made a slight 'huh?' when hearing his name.

"Are you crazy!? I'm not gay!" yelled Hatenkou.

"Are you questioning your God-farther?"

"No! I'm sorry!"

Hatenkou ran over to Gasser, grabbed him by the shoulders then kissed him on the lips! Gasser squirmed and struggled until Hatenkou let go and quickly went to wash his mouth.

"Holy crap, Hatenkou. You looked like you enjoyed that," stated Bububu. Pocky hit Hatenkou with a pair of boxing gloves he got outta no where.

"What was that for?" asked Hatenkou.

"1. You may have hurt Gasser, and 2. This isn't a yaoi show," Pocky said.

"Ok, Bububu your turn. Truth or dare?" asked Jelly.

"I pick dare," Bububu said.

"I dare you to masturbate in front of us," Hatenkou said.

"WHAAT! ARE YOU SERIOUSE?! THERE IS NO WAY I'M MASTUBATING ON TV!"

"I know, use the remote. The TV's broken."

"I'M NOT USIN A REMOTE TO MASTURBATE WITH!! THIS IS A 13+ SHOW!! I BET THAT THERE ARE KIDS UNDER 13 WATCHING AS WELL AND IF THEY GET CAUGHT DOING 'YOU KNOW WHAT' THEN THIS SHOW'LL BE CANCELED!!"

"God, you guys are sick! Pocky is gonna see Gasser, Beauty and Suzu in the kitchen," Pocky announced.

--------------------

"Well, what do you think, Gasser?" Suzu asked. She had asked Gasser to taste some of her food before she let everyone else eat.

"Mm, that's nice. I'm sure the others'll like it too," Gasser said, giving Suzu a smile (And not to mention Pocky is clinging on his pant leg.)

'_Isn't that the smile he normally gives Beauty? Oh god, don't tell me that he likes me!!'_ Suzu thought. "Well, what do you think about dessert, Beauty? Chocolate éclairs sound good to you?"

"Sure. I haven't eaten one of them in ages," Beauty said. "Ok everyone! Lunch will be ready soon!"

"Hooray!"

--------------------

"Hey Gasser," Don Patch whispered to Gasser at lunch. "Did Hatenkou put his tongue inside your mouth?"

Gasser just punched Don Patch to the other side of the table.

"MAKKA PAKKA!" yelled Bobobo, sounding pretty angry.

"Yeah, what he says," Jelly agreed to whatever Bobobo had actually said.

"Oh I get it! I finally understand!" cried Don Patch.

"Understand what?" asked Beauty.

"Gasser's gay!"

"WHAAT!" yelled Gasser.

"You enjoyed it when Hatenkou kissed you, didn't you?"

"Hatenkou kissed you?" asked Beauty, sounding shocked.

"Oh my god! I kissed a gay dude!" cried Hatenkou.

"You actually kissed him?!" asked Rice.

"IT WAS A DARE!"

"Makka pakka! Mikka makka moo!" Bobobo said.

"Wait, you guys were playing truth or dare?" asked Rice.

"Yep, it was funny watching Hatenkou's dare but don't worry, Gasser, I feel a little bit of sympathy for you," Bububu said.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?! One of you should've dared me to kiss Suzu!"

"How embarrassing," Suzu said, putting her face in her hands to try and hide a blush that had swept up onto her face. _'What the heck is going on!? Why am I blushing? Could it be that- NO! There is no way you like Rice, got it!'_

"Wow, check it out! Suzu's face is all red!" Pocky said.

"Could it be a blush of love between you and Rice?" asked Jelly.

"SHUT UP! WHY THE HECK WOULD I LOVE THAT STUPID SLIMEBALL ANYWAY!" Suzu yelled. Rice looked a bit shocked. Was that how she really felt about him?

"Alright guys, time for bed," Bobobo said, no longer dressed in his Makka Pakka costume.

"But Bobobo, it's just gone lunch," Beauty stated.

"Or has it?"

Bobobo pointed to outside, the sky was dark and some stars were shining. He then pointed to the clock. It was nine-thirty at night.

"Here's how it's gonna go," Bobobo said. "There aren't enough beds for one each so we're gonna have to share. Don Patch and I will share one bed. Bububu and Hatenkou will share a bed. Jelly and Pocky will share a bed. Rice and Suzu will share a bed. And Beauty and Gasser will share a bed."

"Yes! Score with Suzu!" cheered Rice.

"Oh god," Suzu sighed.

--------------------

"Rice, get your arms off my waist!" Suzu yelled at Rice who were both currently in a double bed together.

"Aw come on, we're alone, in bed, almost naked," Rice said seductively.

"PISS OFF RICE! I'M NOT 'DOING IT' WITH YOU!"

--------------------

"Ninety-eight bottles of root beer on the wall, ninety-eight bottles of root beer!" Bobobo and Don Patch sang.

--------------------

"Um, Pocky? Could you explain to me again why I'm on the floor and you are in bed?" said Jelly, who was on the floor.

"Cos Pocky is a growing boy and needs space," Pocky said.

--------------------

Nothing but snores came from Hatenkou and Bububu's room.

--------------------

Beauty was facing the wall, blushing crazily. Gasser was laid next to her and she was sure that he was topless. After about twenty minutes, she turned onto her other side, only to find herself snuggling up to a sleeping Gasser. Beauty blushed more, then fell asleep.

--------------------

After waking up and getting ready, everyone had left the hotel and carried on with their journey, but what awaits our heroes? Stay tuned.

--------------------

**Told you it was relaxing. **

**Gasser- I am NOT gay!**

**Rice- Yes you are!**

**Quiet you two or else its the choke chain for both of you!**


	30. 2: Episode 029

**Hello everyone. NOOO!! School starts again next week! T.T**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time was a nice relaxing day with our heroes where Rice got hit by Suzu, Bobobo was dressed up as Makka Pakka, Pocky announced that the show wasn't yaoi, Bububu was told to masturbate, Gasser got kissed by Hatenkou, Jelly revealed that he made out with cranberry and Beauty and Suzu blushed at some point.**

--------------------

IMPORTANT NOTICES!!

Note 1 The debate for the character who is gonna die has unfortunatly be shortened down to Episode 32. Once that chapter is submitted, no more votes can be added.

Note 2 I am in desperate need of a fist skill! It would be prefered for it to be something not too pathetic but something good, and strong too.

--------------------

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Beauty screamed.

"Wow, calm down Beauty. I'm sure it was just an accident," suggested Hatenkou, trying to calm down a very enraged Beauty.

"I don't care if it was an accident or not. BOBOBO LEFT OUR FOOD SUPPLYS BACK AT THE HOTEL!"

Thenthefloorcompletelydisappearedandourheroeswenttumblingdown! Oh I'm sorry. I'm just hyper. What I actually said was 'Then the floor completely disappeared and our heroes went tumbling down.'

"Hey didn't this already happen?" asked Jelly.

"No, that was just after our victory in the frog catching game," stated Don Patch.

"I still don't get how you won," Beauty said, sweatdropping. There was a bright pink flash and then...

--------------------

**Episode 29- The Silpelit Ten, Part 1**

--------------------

"Aww man, what happened?" Bobobo asked, scratching the back of his afro. He looked around to find himself alone in a garden. There were a lot of flowers and there he was in the middle of a clearing with sakura trees surrounding him. Suddenly Bobobo didn't feel like he was alone anymore.

"Hello Bobobo," a voice said. Bobobo turned around to find a female girl around the age of twenty-five. Her hair and eyes were a pale crimson and she had two white horns growing from her head. She wore a dark red pullover, short black skirt, pink and black tights and a pair of brown shoes. Her eyes had no emotion in them and she looked as though he wanted to kill.

"Who are you? And where are my friends?" Bobobo demanded.

"My name is Mörder. The virus inside us diclonii originated from Germany, so my name means killer since that is what I am. However, I have no information on your friends."

"Are you my Mommy?" Bobobo asked, dressed as a child.

"No I am not your Mommy! What kind of question is that?!"

"Oh Mommy! I missed you so much!"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"Sorry, gotta run." Bobobo began running to get out of the clearing.

"Tough luck, Bobobo. There's no escaping this forest. You'll have to fight me before you go anywhere. And straight afterwards you'll be sent to our leader, 'him'."

"So if I beat you then I can go to sugar candy land?"

"DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO A WORD I JUST SAID!?"

Bobobo suddenly began running around in circles screaming 'I WANNA GO TO SUGAR CANDY LAND!'. He then stopped when he tripped over a bug.

"Whaaa! Mommy! I gave myself a boo-boo!" cried Bobobo, tugging at Mörder's pullover.

"Shut up you idiot!" yelled Mörder, grabbing Bobobo with her only vector and smashing him in a tree. When Bobobo stood up his afro was shaped like a triangle! "HOW THE HELL DID YOUR AFRO DO THAT!!"

"You ruined my afro...WHAAA HAAA! WHAT KIND OF A MOMMY ARE YOU!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT YOUR MOMMY!"

"Are you my Daddy then?"

"NO!!"

"You seem a little cranky. Why not try out my new mattress?"

Bobobo pulled out a mattress from his pocket, (don't ask me how he did that), and placed it on the ground. Mörder sat down on it.

"Hey, this is kinda comfy," Mörder said. Then the mattress exploded.

"Bwahahaha. Gets 'em every time," Bobobo laughed.

"That's it. Congratulations, Bobobo. You just earned yourself a death certificate."

"Ooh goodie! I haven't got a certificate since I managed to eat Jelly Jiggler in one bite."

Mörder had had enough and tried to attack Bobobo with her vector but Bobobo just kept dancing around in pure happiness.

"Got you!" yelled Mörder when she finally grabbed hold of Bobobo and lifted him high into the air. I'd say about the same height as a six-foot building, then she let go of him. Bobobo fell and fell and fell and fell, until he hit the ground that is. "Hahaha! There's no way Bobobo could survive that fall."

"Oh yeah?" Bobobo questioned, standing up, blood dripping from his arms and face.

"Y-you survived? But how?"

"Now, take this! SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR!! ASS WHOOP ATTACK!!"

Bobobo's nose hair hit Mörder hard and good. She fell to the ground, coughing up blood. After a minute or two, she stood up, struggling slight as her legs seemed to not want to stand up.

"Bobobo," she said. "Well done. You have past my test."

"Test?" Bobobo asked, sounding confused.

"You and your friends wanted to defeat 'him', right? Well the only way for you to get to him is to fight The Silpelit Ten. Ten diclonii, each one's powers are different. You are assigned to a certain silpelit according to your abilities. Once that silpelit is defeated they slowly die. If 'him' is defeated, then we stay dead. If 'him is victorious, then we are risen. Since you defeated me, you have passed and you and your friends will be sent to 'him' once their tests are over. Goodbye, Bobobo."

--------------------

"I WANT ICE-CREAM! GIVE ME ICE-CREAM OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Don Patch yelled at a diclonius woman he had been beating up cos he wanted an ice-cream.

"For the last time you pathetic rat, I don't have any ice-cream!" the girl yelled, then coughed up a large amount of blood and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Hey are you ok?" Don Patch asked, but got no reply. Everything turned black. "Hey what's going on?"

"Don Patch! You survived!" cried Bobobo who was behind Don Patch. Then Jelly appeared. "JELLY JIGGLER!"

"Bobobo! Don Patch!" cried Jelly.

"How did you survive?" asked Don Patch.

"Well, when my opponent took a bite of me, she got so excited that she died."

Then Bububu appeared.

"BIG SIS!" cried Bobobo.

"I won! Yes! Where's everyone else?" Bububu asked.

"Probably still fighting."

"Hey check it out! I can see Suzu in this tiny thing that looks like a TV screen!" said Don Patch. Suzu was asleep on a large, flat rock next to a lake and waterfall.

--------------------

Bobobo Rap

Yo, my name is Bobobo,

Right now I'm covered in a pile of snow,

It feels so cold but I don't know why,

If I stay out here I surely will die,

So come on get me outta here,

I don't wanna be stuck here for a year,

Y'know this snow taste like Don Patch.

--------------------

**Hope you liked the rap. Bobobo asked me himself to add that in. I'll see ya next chapter.**


	31. 2: Episode 030

**Hello again! What am I? I'm stupid! Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyy! Thankyou those people who sent a fist skill! NOW ON WITH THE FIC!!**

--------------------

**Recap: In our last episode, after Beauty finished screaming her head off at Bobobo for forgetting to bring their food supply with them, the ground disappeared and made our heroes plummet down. Bobobo woke up to find that he had to fight one of The Silpelit Ten that were used to test your skill and to see if you're worthy enough to fight against 'him'. Bobobo managed to defeat his opponent and was soon joined by Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler and Bububu, making The Silpelit Ten, The Silpelit Six.**

--------------------

"Uh, where am I?" Suzu asked, sitting up. She found herself on a large, flat rock next to a lake and a waterfall.

"Hey, you're awake!" cried a girl. She had shiny pink hair and eyes with two horns on her head. She wore a small green top, light blue jeans and wore Reebok trainers. "Hi, my name is Zerstören. It means destroy."

"Um, hi. My name's Suzu."

"Your name is Suzu? Well at least now I know what to put on your tombstone."

Zerstören sent out two vectors, hoping to chop off Suzu's arms. Luckily, Suzu managed to dodge them just in time. Suzu teleported herself in front of Zerstören, hoping to hit her up close, but Zerstören just threw her back with her vectors.

"What are you?" Suzu asked.

"I, am a silpelit diclonius," Zerstören replied, simply.

--------------------

**Episode 30- The Silpelit Ten, Part 2**

--------------------

"S-silpelit?" Suzu stuttered. _'Oh no, she's way out of my league!' _

"May I ask, would you like your grave to be in China or your home town?" Zerstören asked playfully as she picked Suzu up with her vectors and slammed her into a rock.

'_What am I gonna do? I'm no where near as tough as she is!' _Suzu cried inwardly.

"Don't even think about trying to attack me! There's no point!" Zerstören yelled menacingly as she once again slammed Suzu into a rock.

"Gyah!" Suzu cried as sharp stones dug into her arm. _'What am I gonna do?'_ Suzu thought. _'If I fight her I'll b beaten to a pulp, but if I don't fight I'll still get beaten to a pulp!'_

"HAHAHA! I'm indestructible!" Zerstören laughed.

'_Wait! I remember once when I was told that the more raged I am, the more stronger I am! All I gotta do is pretend that Zerstören is Rice and I should be able to defeat her!'_

"Aw, what's the matter? Is little Suzu giving up?" teased Zerstören. Then a bright red aura appeared around Suzu. "Is that a super fist?!"

Suzu teleported in front of Zerstören in less then a millisecond and hit her so hard that she crack five large rocks at once.

"What the?!" yelled Zerstören in shock. "Where did you get so much strength!?"

"For the last time, Rice, I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!" screamed Suzu, hitting Zerstören once again, only this time harder. Then, two fists made out of fire came out of Suzu's hands and hit Zerstören smack in the face. Suzu's looked at her fists. Could it be a new attack move she just learned?

"What the hell was that!?" Zerstören yelled in complete rage. Suzu smirked.

"Fire Fist!" she announced, sending two more flame fists at Zerstören.

"Hey! That hurt, bitch!"

"It was meant to," Suzu said, teleporting up close to Zerstören and using her Fire Fist attack up close. Zerstören went flying back, she hit the rocks extremely hard, and blood began going everywhere. "It's...finally...over..." Suzu said in between breaths.

Then everything turned black. Then...

"SUZU! You made it!" cried Bobobo, giving Suzu a life-threatening hug.

"Bobobo! Give the girl some air!" Bububu scolded.

"Thanks Bububu," Suzu thanked.

"Hey, us girl's gotta stick together."

"Hey, where's Beauty, and Rice, and the others?"

"Aha! She mentioned only Beauty and Rice. That means she **does** have a crush on Rice!" yelled Don Patch. Suzu blushed.

"That doesn't prove anything!!"

--------------------

Meanwhile, in a sinister looking room, a shadowy figure was sat in his thrown, watching Bobobo and the others. He sighed.

"It seems like Bobobo and his friends are stronger than I thought. Oh well, those who will face me will surely not live."

The figure laughed menacingly.

--------------------

"Hey guys! I can see Gasser!" Bububu suddenly shouted.

"Where?" Jelly asked.

"He's on that screen."

"I hope he'll be alright down there," hoped Suzu.

"Don't worry. Gasser stronger than you and you won," Don Patch stated.

"Are suggesting that I'm weak?"

"Well you weren't until you fell in love with Rice."

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I AM NOT DATING RICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wow, calm down there, Suzu," Bububu said, trying to calm Suzu down.

"Stop fighting. Our friends need our support," said Bobobo.

"That was so beautiful, it gave me gas," Don Patch informed everyone then farted.

--------------------

Don Patch Rap

Hey, my name is Don Patch,

I don't take, I just snatch!

I'm really just a large poprock,

I have a clock that goes tick-tock,

I have big, large spikes all around me,

Why is Jelly hugging a tree?

--------------------

**That was Don Patch's rap. Rubish I know. Well, I'll see you guys next time.**


	32. 2: Episode 031

**Hello guys, I'm bored and under stress so let's just get this over with.**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time on Bobobo Riraito Matsudai, Suzu went up against another silpelit for the chance to help out her friends in defeating 'him'. But we still don't know who this 'him' is. Anyway, whilst fighting against Zerstören, Suzu learned how to use the Fist of Fire. Hooray!**

--------------------

"Uh, what happened?" Gasser asked himself, sitting up. He looked around. There was nothing but snow for miles. "Whoa, where am I?"

"Ah, there you are," a feminine voice said. Gasser stood up and turned to where the voice came from.

The girl had very short pink hair with two horns growing out of her head. Her eyes were a pale crimson and she wore a black, turtleneck sweater, a pair of dark blue jeans and white trainers.

"Who are you?" Gasser demanded.

"Aw, you don't remember me?" the girl asked in a cold voice. "I think that you should after I did this to you."

In one swift movement of her vectors, the girl pulled Gasser's prosthetic arm right off. Gasser's eyes widened as the realization came to him.

"You! You were the one that did that to me in the woods!" he yelled.

"Bingo. And if you're not careful then your other arm will come off as well. By the way, I never told you my name. It's Verwüstung. It means havoc. But you can call me Ver for short."

Ver flung Gasser's arm back at him. If it was a fight that she wanted, then it a fight is what she'll get.

--------------------

**Episode 31- The Silpelit Ten, Part 3**

--------------------

"So," Gasser said, reattaching his prosthetic arm. "I'm guessing you wanna fight, huh?"

"You got spunk, kid. I can give you that," said Ver. Without warning, she flung three vectors at Gasser who tried to dodge but slipped on the snow.

"GYAAH!" he cried, as one of the vectors dug into his side, leaving a large gash.

'**Gasser! Are you ok?'** came Kouta's voice.

'Yeah, I'm fine.'

Ver hit Gasser again in the same place, making a large amount of blood seep out. He was beginning to get exhausted now. Without thinking, Gasser threw two Gas Grenades at her, only to find that she threw them back at him.

"You're weak," Ver said, her voice sounding as cold as ever.

"If you didn't have those vectors then you'd be weak too," Gasser said, his breathing beginning to get heavy.

"Just listen to you. You sound so pitiful. I thought that you were supposed to be getting stronger when you left your friends. But instead, all you did was become weaker. You lost all self-confidence. In fact you lost so much that you went crawling back to Bobobo so he could fight your battles for you."

"N-no. Th-that's not what happened," Gasser said, his voice sounding weaker than what it was supposed to.

"I can tell, just by listening to your voice that you're just a big wimp. Nobody wants you around. I bet that all your friends are laughing at you because of how weak you are."

"S-shut up. Shut up right now!"

"Hm?"

"I said SHUT UP!!"

An aura appeared around Gasser that was so powerful that some of the snow flew into the air. Instead of a gold color, Gasser's eyes had turned a blood red.

"What the? He's going crazy," gasped Ver.

Gasser began charging toward Ver. She tried to throw him back with her vector, but it disintegrated when the aura around Gasser touched it. Gasser punched Ver so hard that she flew about three or four meter into the air.

"Where did he get all that power from? I don't know if I can beat him," Ver said to herself as she stood up. "His aura is so powerful that it completely destroyed my vector."

Gasser tried attacking Ver again but Ver jumped out they way and hit him hard with her two vectors that were merged into one. The aura around Gasser disappeared. He was breathing heavy and he didn't have enough energy to stand up.

"What did I tell you?" Ver laughed coldly. "You get a small boost of energy then it dies down, and now you can't even stand."

"I can too stand," said Gasser, still breathing heavily and managing to stand up.

'**Gasser, I think it's time.'**

'Time for what?'

Gasser's entire body began to glow a bright white color. It so bright that Ver had to shield her eyes.

"Now what!?" she yelled angrily.

As the light died down, Gasser was no longer stood there. Instead it was Kouta. He still looked like how Gasser sees him except he wore a long, black coat with no sleeves that flared out at the back, black pants that tucked inside long black, gothic boots and wore a pair of long, black gloves that started from the top part of his arm.

"What the? Who are you!?" screamed Ver.

"Ah, this is much better. It was kind of getting stuffy back there," said Kouta, ignoring Ver's question and running a hand through his long hair.

"Hey! Did you listen to me?! I said 'who the hell are you'?"

"My, you're a feisty little one aren't you? My name is Kouta, and that's all you need to know."

Kouta used his aura abilities to create two streams of energy that looked exactly like vectors only these were more powerful. He flung them both at Ver who tried to block them with her own. However, both of her vectors were destroyed by Kouta easily. The aura vectors hit Ver extremely hard and soon fell to the floor dead. Kouta faded back to Gasser, then everything went black.

"Huh? What's goin on?" he asked no one in particular.

"Alright Gasser! You did it, buddy!" Don Patch cried, jumping onto Gasser.

"Get off me!"

"Excellent work, Gasser," Bobobo said, giving Gasser the thumbs up.

"Now there's only Beauty, Rice, Hatenkou and Pocky left. I hope they make it," said Suzu.

"All we have to do is wait and see," Jelly said.

--------------------

Jelly Jiggler Rap

Yo, my name is Jiggler,

And I love the 'Nu',

Come on down here,

I'll show you a thing or two,

The makeup I'm wearing makes me look pretty,

It actually belongs to Beauty.

--------------------

**Lame! Jelly should go back to the store. I'm bored so I'm gonna go. Sayonara!**


	33. 2: Episode 032

**Yo! Wassup! I'm in a good mood cos tomorra's 'alaween! I'm dressing up as a diclonius!**

**Marie: How ironic.**

**OY! shush it you! Least i'm actually going out!**

**Marie: Oh shut up! What are Koneko and Akaraion dressing up as anyway.**

**Akaraion-sensei is dressing up as Sakura from Naruto and Koneko-sama is dressing up an Akatsuki member. She's trying to make a mask that looks like Tobi's. Yay! 'him is gonna make an appearence! He's so adorable!**

**Marie: Anyway, on with the show!**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time, Gasser fought against ****Verwüstung, AKA – Ver. Within this battle, Ver was beating Gasser pretty badly. That was until he transformed into Kouta and beat the snot out of Ver. Now there is only Beauty, Hatenkou, Rice and Pocky left to fight.**

--------------------

"What a great sleep," Hatenkou yawned, sitting up. "Where am I?"

Hatenkou looked around to find himself on a beach. He then saw a girl. Her hair was long and pink and her eyes were a bright crimson. She wore a frilly blue shirt and white shorts along with red and dark blue shoes. Not only that but she was a diclonius too.

"Why hello there," she said in a soft voice. "My name is Melodie. It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Hatenkou."

"Mr. Hatenkou? I like the sound of that," Hatenkou said to himself

"Enough chit chat! It is time for us to fight!"

"Oh, so it's a fight you want!"

--------------------

**Episode 32- The Silpelit Ten, Part 4**

--------------------

Hatenkou and Melodie were just about to start their battle when all the scenery went a fuzzy color.

"What did you do?" asked Hatenkou.

"N-no! please! I'm so sorry! Don't do this to me! PLEASE!"

Melodie had gone. Everything around Hatenkou went black.

"W-what's going on?"

'_Please forgive my childishness, but you see, Melodie wasn't worthy enough to fight anyone. Neither are any of the others.'_

"Who are you! Aren't I supposed to be battling someone right now?"

'_You were but now you're not. Neither does anybody else. I think it is time that you and your friends came to me face to face!'_

--------------------

"What the? What's goin on!?" cried Pocky who had just woken up.

"It's 'him'," his opponent said.

--------------------

'_From the ashes of fire,_

_To the things we desire,_

_The dark from in our might,_

_Shall take over this night!'_

--------------------

_**Everyone shall bow down to our ruler and master.**_

_**He who deceives the ancient rule,**_

_**Shall perish in hell!**_

--------------------

"Ah! What's happening?" Hatenkou cried. Our heroes were all reunited, but they were surely in for something.

"I don't know but its scary," cried Beauty, clinging onto Gasser.

"You don't think it's 'him', do you?" Bububu asked. "Some of the diclonii we have faced have mentioned 'him' to be their strongest creation or something like that."

"But if 'him' really is as strong as they all say, we may not be able to defeat him," cried Don Patch.

"Don't worry," Bobobo said. "As long as we're together, nothing is impossible."

Suddenly, our heroes began falling dark into the pits of darkness. It was so dark that none of them could see each other.

--------------------

"Hey! You guys are finally here!" squealed a childish voice. Bobobo looked up. He was in a medium-sized dark room with large, dark bricks on the wall. On the floor laid his friends who were just waking up. What caught Bobobo's attention, was a throne with two lit torches next to it.

Sat in the throne was a six-year old boy. His hair was a pure white and reached his shoulders and his eyes were a blood red. He wore a black head band with bits of cloth about three centimeters long attached to it, what looked like a shirt that was lines of cloth going from his neck to where his brown pants started, a few rings of the same material went around his body, and it was the same with his arms. His shoes were a pale orange color with yellow straps on them.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Rice asked, rubbing his noggin.

"You're in my play room," the boy said, giggling slightly.

"You call this a play room?" asked Jelly.

"Yeah, if it were a play room then it would be more colorful and it would have toys everywhere!" explained Don Patch.

"But you guys are the only colorful things ever to be in this room. I myself isn't very colorful since I'm just white, black, brown, orange and yellow," said the boy.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Bobobo asked.

"You tell me yours first, even though I already know one of them."

"My name is Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, but you can call me Bobobo. That over there is Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Hatenkou, Beauty, Gasser, Bububu, Suzu, Rice and Pocky."

"Wow! There's so many of you!"

"That kid better not upstage me. I'm the youngest one here and it's gonna stay like that!" said Pocky.

"How old are you?"

"Five."

"Hey, you're older than I am!"

"How can that be? You look like a six-year old," stated Beauty.

"Silpelit's growth is two times faster than a human. So I'm actually three."

"That kid is actually three? That is so freaky," said Rice.

"Hey, you said this was your play room, didn't you?" asked Suzu. The boy nodded. "Well, what do you play with?"

"Well, a long time ago, people like you came down here. They were boring. They stopped moving really quickly. They're over in that corner. Be careful, it really smells," the boy said, pointing over to the corner where a few rotting bodies lay.

"I have one more question, then you tell us your name," Bobobo announced. "Are you the one who the other diclonii refer to as 'him'?"

"Yep. That's me. And my name is Kyowada." (Key-o-wada)

"That means **you** are the one who we must fight to defeat you guys."

"Yep. But I like to see your strengths yourselves. Why doesn't the boy who is five go first?"

"Me? Alright then. But I don't see what a three-year old boy can do to me," said Pocky.

"Oh there are lots of things a three-year old boy could do to you!" informed Kyowada, his eyes glazing over slightly and his pupils becoming narrower.

--------------------

**AWWWWW! Kyowada is soooo cuuute!**

**Marie: But I'm cuter than he is.**

**NO YOUR NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Marie: Wahhh! I'm telling Aunty Aggie that you were being nasty to me!**

**NOOO! Don't tell my mum or she'll take away me fluff!**


	34. 2: Episode 033

**Hello again my special friends! I am pleased to announce that I will be making a one of special of this fic, Bobobo Riraito Matsudai Movie. If you guys like the idea then I'll proberbly make more than one. Let's see what's gonna happen in the fic!**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time, as Hatenkou was just getting ready to start his battle, 'him' decided that Bobobo and the others were strong enough to fight him and brought them down to his 'play room'. Later, 'him' revealed himself to be three-year old Kyowada, who now wants to fight our heroes.**

--------------------

"Why do you want Pocky to go against you first?" questioned Pocky.

"So I could get rid of you quicker," replied Kyowada.

"You be careful Pocky. You don't want to come home and start eating dinner and blood goes all over your food!" yelled Bobobo.

"Don't worry, I'll be o-"

"LOOK OUT!" cried Hatenkou, pushing Pocky out of the way, only to get hit a black vector, making his left arm explode and a huge gash in his side.

"HEY! Don't mess up my fun!" yelled Kyowada.

"Hatenkou! Are you alright!?" Bobobo cried, running over to Hatenkou. He didn't reply. Suzu checked for a pulse. Luckily, she found one.

"You've gone too far, Kyowada," Bobobo said, his back turned to Kyowada. He turned around and said: "We will fight you until you die!"

'_Bobobo,'_ Beauty cried inside her head.

"Beauty! Watch out!" Gasser cried, as a pale blue vector was heading right for her at a great speed.

--------------------

**Episode 33- Watch Out Kyowada, We're Taking You On!**

--------------------

There was a massive explosion, and dust covered the entire area. As the dust died down, Beauty was ok. Gasser was stood in front of her with his prosthetic arm blocking the vector, a few cracks in it.

"Huh? How did you live?" Kyowada asked innocently.

"Gas-can! Are you alright?" cried Beauty.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Gasser said, knocking the vector off his arm.

"Take this, Kyowada!" Suzu yelled, sending out two Fire Fists but disintegrated as they touched one of Kyowada's vectors. "No way!"

"Feel the power of the Fist of the Nose Hair!" yelled Bobobo, shooting two hairs out of his nostrils. Kyowada, however simply grabbed hold of them and ripped them right out, causing Bobobo to scream in pain.

"Had enough yet?" Kyowada asked, menacingly.

"Not yet!" yelled Bububu. "Super Fist of Armpit Hair!"

"Bububu! Watch out! He has two black vectors behind him!" cried Pocky.

"Too late!" Kyowada said, flinging the vectors straight at Bububu. Luckily she dodged them by just a millimeter, a few strands of hair was cut out but besides from that she was ok.

"What's the deal with those vectors anyway?" Rice asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Kyowada.

"Well," Don Patch said. "Your vectors are all different colors. Some don't have any color, some are blue and some are black. What's the deal?"

"The deal is that both my non-colored and blue vectors have the same qualities, however, my ten black vectors are known as destruction vectors. All they have to do is tap you very lightly and whatever it touches explodes like your friend did. And, now. Prepare yourself, Suzu! You will be the first to die!"

Kyowada shot five black vectors straight in Suzu's direction. Right before they hit her, someone grabbed her and they both got out of the way. Suzu had been so afraid that she was going to die that she squeezed her eyes shut.

"You can open your eyes now you know," her savior said. Suzu looked up to find herself in Rice's arms. She blushed a hot red. Suzu quickly got out of his arms and brushed herself off.

"Th-thanks," she said, looking away from him.

"Aw, love is so sweet," Kyowada said, making Suzu blush even more. "Too bad I'm gonna kill ya!"

"Fist of Pocky!" cried Pocky, making a large amount of Pocky surround his entire body. He then headed straight for Kyowada.

"Your attempts are pathetic!"

Kyowada used two blue vectors to stop him in his tracks and throw him at the wall. Luckily the pocky around him protected him from getting any injuries.

"Perhaps I should attack Bobobo again. Maybe Suzu, that was funny watching her blush. What about that annoying Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler over there who are doing a hula dance," Kyowada said to himself.

"Everybody do the hula! Come along and do the hula!" Don Patch and Jelly sang as they slowly went passed Kyowada, facing the camera.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" yelled Kyowada, throwing them into a wall. "Now then...Maybe I could kill...Ah, screw it! I'll just attack 'em all!"

Kyowada threw each one of the gang into the wall by using his blue vectors. Their injuries were only minor however some of them had to help each other up. Bububu grabbed Hatenkou and kept him near her in case Kyowada decided to do anymore damage to him.

"You really are one tough cookie, Kyowada," Bobobo said, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Cookie? I WANNA COOKIE!" Don Patch yelled at Bobobo who just ignored him.

"Well I'm not through with you guys yet!" yelled Kyowada, shooting his vectors out, aiming at Beauty. There was another large dust cloud. Was Beauty ok?

"You know, it's not polite to hit girls," came Beauty's voice.

"What the?! But how?!"

The dust died down, revealing Beauty looking pretty strong. She had a pure whit aura around her.

"Beauty, is that a fist technique?" asked Jelly.

"Judging by the looks of it, yes. And a pretty powerful one too," Bububu said.

"Alright, here goes," Beauty said to herself. "Take this!"

Beauty outstretched her arm in Kyowada's direction and almost instantly a white beam flew out and hit him. It was hard to control, even after that one blast her arm began to feel heavy.

"OWCH! That hurt, y'know! Didn't you know it's not nice to hurt a little kid? Whaahaha!" Kyowada cried.

"Hey Beauty, are you alright? You look tired," asked Gasser, noticing that Beauty was sweating a lot and her breathing was heavy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My body's just getting use to the fact that I have a new fist skill," Beauty said, smiling at Gasser.

"Guys look out!" Suzu cried. Gasser quickly grabbed Beauty and moved out of the way.

Kyowada was getting very impatient and wanted to hurry up and get the fight over with. He flung his vectors at Bobobo who was too exhausted to move. There was a huge dust cloud. Did Kyowada's vectors succeed in killing Bobobo?

--------------------

**Oooh. Sorry guys, you'll have to wait. I would know like to tell you about a fanfic that I put in an account I share with my friends. So if you like the Akatsuki from Naruto then just look for 'Hide And Seek With The Akatsuki' . The name is insane trio or something.**


	35. 2: Episode 034

**Hello again! Nice to see you! Now, just a few notes for the reviewers of the last chapter. I love the name 'chibi di'! It makes him sound even more cute! Yes, Hatenkou's arm exploding off was painful for him. And my last note, 'The Beauty And Gasser Show' hasn't been updated for a while but it will be updated once I have some spare time. I'm a little more into doing this fic since I've had a lot of hits for it so that's why this one gets updated more frequantly. I left you with a cliffy last time, so let's see what's gonna happen now!**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time, our heroes began to fight Kyowada. Unlucky Hatenkou was hit by a destruction vector, one of the most powerful there is. Kyowada then attacked Bobobo, but did he succeed in killing him? Let's find out.**

--------------------

"Hey Beauty, are you alright? You look tired," asked Gasser, noticing that Beauty was sweating a lot and her breathing was heavy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My body's just getting use to the fact that I have a new fist skill," Beauty said, smiling at Gasser.

"Guys look out!" Suzu cried. Gasser quickly grabbed Beauty and moved out of the way.

Kyowada was getting very impatient and wanted to hurry up and get the fight over with. He flung his vectors at Bobobo who was too exhausted to move. There was a huge dust cloud.

"Bobobo!" his comrades cried.

--------------------

**Episode 34- Kyowada! We're Gonna Kick Your Butt, Once And For All!**

--------------------

"Yes! I finally defeated Bobobo! Lord Ryoku will be so proud!" Kyowada cheered.

"So it was Ryoku that put you up to this!" Bobobo said suddenly. The dust cleared, revealing Bobobo, a little beaten up but completely fine.

"What the? How the heck is that I can't kill any of you!?"

"Because we're all friends. Something that you have none of."

"Oh shut up! I don't need friends!"

Kyowada was suddenly hit by a white beam.

"Ah! I'm sorry! It just came out!" Beauty cried.

"Don't be sorry, Beauty," Bububu told her.

"That guy deserves a punch from Don Patch," said Don Patch, cracking his knuckles. Kyowada just knocked him into the wall with a blue vector, along with Bobobo, Jelly and Rice.

"Hey! Who do you think you are beating up are friends!" yelled Suzu who began simultaneously shouting Fire Fists at Kyowada.

"You are weak," taunted Kyowada. Suzu stopped her attacks.

"Hey, why don't we all attack him at the same time?" suggested Beauty.

"Good idea, Beauty," Bobobo said, getting to his feet. Bobobo counted to three, then they all attacked Kyowada. But not even that was enough to knocked him down.

"Super Fist of the Nose Hair!" Bobobo yelled. "Why Won't You Die technique!"

"That has got to be the most pathetic thing ever," spat Kyowada, as Bobobo completely missed him and crashed into a wall.

"Let me take a shot at it," Beauty said. "Fist of the Moon! Sleeping Lullaby Attack!"

White dust began to surround Kyowada. He began to feel drousy and soon made him fall asleep.

"Excellent work, Beauty," Bobobo said. Soon the room turned white and then they were all outside. Kyowada was still asleep, but beginning to wake up.

"Hey, what happened?" asked Jelly.

"We were teleported back into the woods," Rice said, looking around.

"Hatenkou! Wake up! Come on buddy! Stop fooling around!" Don Patch cried, shaking his God-son, trying to wake him.

"So it has been done," a voice said. Everybody turned to where it came from.

"Ichigo! Good to see you!" greeted Gasser.

"You know who that guy is?" asked Bububu.

"Yeah, he helped me out when I left you guys."

"What did you mean when you said; 'So it has been done'?" asked Bobobo.

"This young boy here, is my son," explained Ichigo. "He is known as the ultimate diclonius. He began to become overconfident with his powers so I locked him away and told him he couldn't come out until he was proven wrong."

"Papa!?" cried Kyowada, reaching up and hugging his farther.

"So why did you help me in the woods?" asked Gasser.

"Because I knew that you were one of the ones who would help to defeat my son. About your friend. If you come with me, then we can get him to a hospital in no time."

--------------------

Our heroes are currently at a hospital surrounding Hatenkou. The doctors had said that he was in a bad condition and may not recover. Don Patch was the one who felt bad the most. Hatenkou was his own God-son. He had looked up to Don Patch since they day he first saw him.

Pocky was also feeling bad. If it hadn't been for him not paying attention, then Hatenkou wouldn't of got hit by the destruction vector.

Beauty had began comforting Don Patch since he was actually crying, but ended up crying herself. It really does hurt to see a close friend injured this badly.

There was a small gasp as the monitor no longer beeped, but instead carried out with a long beep that wouldn't be finishing soon.

Hatenkou was dead.

--------------------

Three days later, a funeral was held for Hatenkou. Everybody had come. Torpedo Girl/OVER, Dengakuman, Pokomi, Mitaka (who was delighted to see Beauty again), Samsuke, Captain Battleship, Soften, and the rest of their friends and family. Even Satoshi had come to the funeral.

During the funeral, Don Patch had began crying. Since Pocky was almost the same size as Don Patch he hugged him to comfort him. Gasser put an arm around Beauty, noticing that she was crying as well.

After the Priest had finished talking, everyone took it in turns to place a white flower and Hatenkou's new home. Beauty decided to illuminate Don Patch's with a little moon dust, making it shine brightest. After the funeral, everybody said their goodbyes and went home. Well except for Pokomi.

"Please! I won't be a pain I promise!" Pokomi pleaded.

"Alright, you can come with us," Gasser sighed.

"So are we taking the ferry home to Japan?" Bububu asked.

"That's the plan," said Rice, trying to squeeze Suzu's ass but got a swipe across the face.

"You have got to be one of the most perverted men in the galaxy!" yelled Suzu.

"Why thank you! That's the best compliment I ever got."

"That wasn't a compliment!"

"Hey, I just thought," Don Patch said.

"Did it hurt? Cos it always hurts me," Jelly said.

"How are gonna visit Hatenkou when his body's here and we're in Japan?"

"Don't worry, Don Patch," said Bobobo. "Hatenkou's body maybe here, however his spirit is still inside all of us. Now come on, let's go home."

--------------------

"Hey, Gasser," Pocky said to Gasser when everyone was on the ferry back to Japan.

"Yeah? What is it?" asked Gasser, curious at what Pocky wanted to say.

"Pocky thought that you should be the first to know that I am going to go explore when we get back. You know, travel around Japan."

"But you're five years old. Will you be ok?"

"Don't worry. Pocky may have been five all his life but I am way older than you are."

"Well, good luck. And try to work and your first person speech as well."

--------------------

"Hey, little brother?" Bububu said, walking up to Bobobo who was playing poker with seagulls.

"Yeah? What is it?" Bobobo inquired.

"I hope you don't mind but I'm gonna leave for a while. Is that ok?"

"No hair of my back."

"Thanks little bro."

Bububu happily hugged her little brother.

--------------------

**So, Hatenkou died, Bububu and Pocky are gonna leave and Pokomi joined the team. One more girl for the team!**


	36. 2: Episode 035

**Hey guys. Good to see you. I would just like to take a short moment to think about how great Hatenkou was**

**Ok, I'm done now. This episode is pretty boring but I assure you that the next one will be better!**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time, our heroes continued their fight against Kyowada, eventually defeating him. However, they lost a great and loyal friend afterwards. Our heroes have now traveled back to Japan for a little R and R. but what will happen to our heroes now the diclonius rain is over.**

--------------------

"How is it possible!? How!?" yelled Ryoku. He had just received news that all the diclonii were defeated. "Now what am I supposed to do!? That blasted Pocky has joined up with Bobo-boob! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE ONE OF THE BIG FIVE!!"

"Please, try to calm down sir!" begged one of the guards.

"If you were in my spot, then you'd be angry too!" Ryoku hissed.

"But please, don't forget there is the remaining members of the Big Five," one of the more loyal guards said.

"Ah, yes. How could I forget? It's only a matter of time before he gets to them."

--------------------

**Episode 35- Rain, Rain And More Rain**

--------------------

Don Patch sighed. It had been raining for at least five minutes. He was originally playing 'Nuns' on the lawn, but then it started raining, so he had to come inside.

"It's ok, God-farther." Don Patch turned around to see Bobobo dressed as Hatenkou.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY BOZO!" yelled Don Patch.

"Yes, mummy," Bobobo said, quickly running away to bug somebody else.

Don Patch kicked a chair, mumbling something.

--------------------

"Beauty, Suzu! I got a special boy magazine just for you," Pokomi said, cheerfully. She handed it to them and they began looking through.

"Um, Pokomi?" Beauty said.

"Yes?"

"Why do all the boys' faces look like Gas-can and Rice!?"

"I dunno."

"Where is your brother anyway?" asked Suzu.

"Oh, he's upstairs. I think he wanted a nap."

"Hello my darling!" Rice said, hugging Suzu from behind.

"Aw, I didn't know you two were together."

"We're not! Rice won't leave me the HELL ALONE!" yelled Suzu, punching Rice in the face.

"You wanna go wake your brother?" Beauty asked Pokomi who nodded.

--------------------

"Hey, Don Patch. Why don't you come play basket ball with Bobobo? I'm the ball," Jelly said, walking over to Don Patch.

"So, you're gonna be the ball? Not me?" asked Don Patch.

"Yep that's right."

"Count me in!"

"Don Patch! He's our man! If he can't do it...then maybe someone else can!" cheered Rice, wearing pompoms.

"Let's get this show on the road," Bobobo said, dribbling the ball which was actually Jelly who kept saying 'ow' when he hit the ground.

"You're going down!" said Don Patch.

When the game started, Bobobo always had the ball (That was still Jelly) since Don Patch was too small to get it off him.

"Hey! Stop cheating!" yelled Don Patch.

"I'm not cheating! You are!" argued Bobobo.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

And they continued to argue for a long, long time.

--------------------

"Ok, when we get to him, I dare you to kiss him," Pokomi said, evilly to Beauty.

"What!? No way!" protested Beauty.

"Yeah, it's best not to disturb him too much on a rainy day."

"How come?"

"Well, it doesn't happen all the time, but sometimes when it rains big brother gets all sweaty and tired."

"So, do you think it's ok to wake him, then?"

"I dunno. If he is sick then you will have to cater to his every will. By the way, I heard you got a new fist skill."

"Yeah, Fist of the Moon. I can shoot moon beams out of my hand and illuminate things."

"Illuminate me!"

--------------------

"Hey, big brother. Wake up," Pokomi sang, shaking her sleeping brother.

"Go away," Gasser moaned, sounding groggy and had his head in his pillow. His hair was a mess with some bits sticking up slightly but most of it was just hanging down.

"Come on, big brother. I wanna show you something."

Gasser sighed, and looked up at his sister through hazy eyes.

"What the!? Why are you glowing!?" he yelled when he saw her.

"Beauty illuminated me," she said sweetly.

"She asked me too," Beauty quickly said. "You know, Gas-can, you look completely different with your hair down."

"Yeah, you look like Cheryl Charles."

"Who the heck is Cheryl Charles?!" Gasser asked.

"I don't know. You tell me."

Gasser put his head back on his pillow and mumbled something like 'Sisters are such a pain'. Beauty tried getting Pokomi to leave but she still wanted to be with her brother.

"NO! I wanna have a party with big brother! I don't wanna leave!" she cried as Beauty dragged her out of the room.

--------------------

After dragging a whining Pokomi downstairs, Beauty saw Bobobo, Don Patch and Jelly all looking dumbfounded.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked. Then she saw something completely strange.

"I love you Rice!" Suzu squealed, hugging Rice.

"Rice! What did you do to Suzu?"

"I only put her under a spell. Now she's crazily in love with me," said Rice

"WELL PUT HER BACK TO NORMAL!!"

"Scary!! Ok, back to Suzu."

Suzu snapped out of the spell. She blinked then saw that she was hugging Rice.

"PERV!" she screamed, punching Rice hard in the face.

"I love you two buttercups!" screamed Rice as he went crashing into the wall.

"Man that guy gets on my nerves."

"Aw, come on. I bet you like Rice, really," Pokomi teased.

"NO I DO NOT!"

"Hey! I found an egg! Let's scramble it and eat it!" said Bobobo, holding up a white colored egg he had found that was the size of his hand.

"You idiot! Nobody scrambles them, so we're gonna have hard boiled egg," yelled Don Patch, snatching the egg from Bobobo's hands.

"No! we fry 'em! That's always the best!" Jelly protested.

"Give the egg here!" Beauty yelled snatching the egg away from them. "This egg looks way too big for it to be something you can cook and then eat."

"It may be a rare creature. Something that's almost extinct," suggested Suzu.

"Awesome," said Pokomi, here eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Or maybe it holds Suzu's confession of her secret love for me!" squealed Rice, only to get punched by Suzu again.

"But anyway, us girls are gonna take care of it cos everyone knows that girls are better at looking after things than boys," said Pokomi, with Beauty and Suzu nodding in agreement.

"I have a feeling the egg will bring us nothing but trouble," said Jelly, dressed like a guru.

--------------------

**See, not too much happening today. I should le you know that the egg will hatch into something cute! Until next time!**


	37. 2: Episode 036

**Hey! I'm really giddy! I just watch this Akatsuki thing on YouTube! 'I'm sorry for my son's ugliness! HAHA! Now, on with the fic!**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time, our heroes were having a little rest since outside was a rainy day. Also, Lord Ryoku didn't seem too happy that Bobobo had managed to defeat the diclonii. At the end of the last episode, our heroes discovered an egg and the girls decided to take care of it.**

--------------------

**Warnning: This chapter contains a character with a seriously funny name.**

"Yo, wassup Lord Ryoku!" yelled a shadowy figure.

"Johna, if you keep acting like this then I'll find you a replacement!" bellowed Ryoku.

"Yo, sorry, man. Just wondering what're we gonna do with that bob-bo guy."

"You mean Bobobo?"

"Yeah, that's the one!"

"Just go fight him or something."

"Righty-ho, mate!"

The shadowy figure left the room. Ryoku sighed and leaned back in his chair/throne.

"At least Kyowada did one good thing for me," Ryoku said to himself. "He killed my youngest son. Now there is only Satoshi left."

--------------------

**Episode 36- Sotoshi's Back! Ryoku's Identity Is Revealed.**

--------------------

"I wonder what it'll look like when it hatches," Pokomi said, excitedly.

"I bet it'll be cute!" said Beauty.

"I bet it will have super awesome powers!" said Suzu.

"What are you girls on about?" Gasser asked, who was stood in the doorway, his hair spiked up again. Pokomi noticed that his clothes were a little loose and hit him on the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You need to eat more! Your clothes are practically hanging off you!" complained Pokomi, sounding like a mother.

"Pokomi, they're supposed to be loose so I can move better in them."

"Excuses, excuses! Anyway, come look at our egg! Isn't it awesome?"

"Y'know, by the sounds of it I'd say that Pokomi was your mother, not your sister," Suzu laughed.

"Strange. The structure of this egg looks strangely familiar," Gasser said, more to himself than the girls.

"That cos you're supposed to boil them," Don Patch said.

"WHERE THE HECK DID YOU COME FROM!?!?!?"

"What? Aren't allowed to go where I want?"

"Don Patch is wrong! Eggs such as this must be fried!" Jelly said.

"WHERE DID _**YOU** _COME FROM!"

"Hey! Can someone get the door!?" Bobobo shouted from the bathroom. Beauty grabbed the egg and went to the door.

"Satoshi!?" she cried, seeing the familiar orange/yellow-headed man.

"Where is Bobobo?" he asked, sounding out of breath as though he had just been running. "There is something about Ryoku that I must tell him!"

--------------------

"Well?" asked Bobobo. He, along with everyone else was sat in the TV room, eagerly awaiting what Satoshi had to tell them.

"This may come as a bit of shock. But, I have a feeling that my younger brother was intended to be killed.

"So, Ryoku had planned it?" asked Jelly.

"Yes. Listen to this message I managed to find that Ryoku sent to China."

'_My dearest diclonii. I know that you have been imprisoned for a long time, but I am willing to let you free if you do one favor. Your leader must become my leader of Z block and defeat Bobobo. There is, also one more teensy favor I ask of you. My son will be coming to you with a man named Bobobo. I wish that you will kill my son and no one else. That is all.'_

"That voice!" Beauty cried. "I recognize it!"

"You do?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah. Hey Gas-can, remember when I told you about that dream I had before all this nonsense about Ryoku started?"

"Ye-es," Gasser said.

"And there was a man with orange hair and green eyes. It sounds like him!"

"Not only that," began Satoshi. "But Ryoku is mine and Hatenkou's farther."

"WHAAT!"

"I know it may seem a shock but that is the truth."

"But if he's your farther then why is he trying to kill you and Hatenkou?" asked Bobobo.

"I don't know."

"KNOCK KNOCK!" came a voice, the same one that was talking to Ryoku.

"Who's there?" Bobobo asked.

A man about the age of twenty-six came in. He had purple hair that hung down the back of his neck, green eyes and wore a black leather jacket, white shirt, a pair of jeans and brown boots.

"Hello," the man said. "I'm Mr. Twinkle-Pie."

Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly and Rice began bursting out with laughter.

"Mr. Twinkle-Pie?" Pokomi asked before laughing herself.

"Shut the hell up nerds!" Mr. Twinkle-Pie yelled.

"HEY! We are not nerds!" yelled Bobobo, wearing a crooked pair of glasses, a shirt that was half tucked into his pants, a tie that clearly wasn't done properly and had pimples all over his face along with Don Patch and Jelly.

"WELL YOU SURE LOOK LIKE NERDS TO ME!" yelled Beauty. Bobobo, Don Patch and Jelly lowered their heads in shame.

"It's true," they said. "We are nerds."

"What's next, a nerd-vous breakdown?" Pokomi asked, laughing slightly at her joke.

"THAT WAS LAME!" yelled Mr. Twinkle-Pie, firing a canon at Pokomi .(I'm gonna just call him Twinkle-Pie)

"Pokomi! Are you ok?" Beauty and Suzu cried, helping her sit up.

"The stars are shining bright tonight," Pokomi sang, sounding like she was from Texas.

"HEY! Twinkle-Pie! No one hurts my sister!" Gasser yelled at Twinkle-Pie, getting two gas grenades at the ready.

"And no one hurts my girlfriend's friend!" added Rice, holding two balls of Rice in his hands.

"I swear I'm gonna kill Rice someday," Suzu muttered.

"You two are weak!" Twinkle-Pie said flatly. He managed to quickly get behind the two males and placed a hand on their shoulders. "Night-night boys!"

Twinkle-Pie squeezed their shoulder and they both screamed in pain as they felt their energy being drained from them. After he let go, they both fell to the ground unconscious.

"Gas-can! Rice!" Beauty cried, going over to the males to check if they were ok.

"Listen up Bobobo," said Twinkle-Pie. "You have exactly five minutes to defeat me."

"Why five minutes?" asked Satoshi.

"Cos that's how long your two friends have left to live."

"So you mean that if you don't get defeated within five minutes then Rice and big brother are gonna die?" Pokomi asked, clinging to her unconscious brother's arm.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Bobobo screamed. Everyone turned to look at him.

"WHAT THE HEEELL!" Twinkle-Pie screamed.

Bobobo was wearing a white and pink gym kit for girls whilst holding a pink tennis racket. He also had two pigtails coming off the back of his afro.

"How on earth could you do something like this when we were supposed to get married on that tennis court we loved so much!?" Bobobo asked in a girly voice.

"YOU WERE GONNA GET MARRIED ON A TENNIS COURT!?!?!?!?" Beauty screamed.

"Yes, I was supposed to be the bride's maid," Don Patch said, dressed as a gangster.

"I'M PRETTY SURE BRIDE'S MAIDS DON'T LOOK LIKE THAT!!" Suzu yelled.

"And I was supposed to be the flower girl," said Jelly, wearing the same panda costume Beauty had to put on when she, Gasser and Jelly were trapped in that bowl of Rice.

"HEY I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF THAT!" screamed Beauty.

"I dug it out of the trash can."

"**WELL WHY THE HECK WERE YOU LOOKING IN THE TRASH CAN!!**"

"Cos I needed a costume for the ball."

"Then that means," Twinkle-Pie said in awe. "You must be Cinderella!"

"WHAAT!" Beauty, Suzu, Pokomi and Satoshi bellowed.

"My dear sweet Cinderella, I have traveled far and wide to find you and take your hand in marriage."

"YOU CHEATER!" Bobobo screamed, hitting Twinkle-Pie on the head with his/her tennis racket.

"WHAAAA! MOMMY! SOME MEAN GUY HURT ME ON THE HEAD!"

"Aw, It's ok sweetie, mummy's here," Bobobo said, now dressed in a motherly like fashion.

"WAIT A MINUTE! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT HIT HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE!" screamed Beauty.

"HA! You fools! Time is almost up!" yelled Twinkle-Pie, only to be smacked on the head again but this time with a piano.

"WHERE DID HE GET THAT PIANO FROM!?!?" Beauty screamed yet again.

"Note to self, never underestimate a piano again."

"Put our friends back to normal," Bobobo demanded. Twinkle-Pie, not wanting to get hit again, restored Rice and Gasser's energy, but they didn't wake up.

"No! It's too late," Pokomi cried hugging her brother. Or was it her brother.

Rice opened his eyes slightly. His head was tilted to the side and he could see another figure laid next to him. As his vision got clearer, he realized that the figure was him!

"What the? What's goin on?" Rice asked, only to find that the voice wasn't his own.

--------------------

**Ooh. What's happened to Rice? Will he be ok? We'll find out next time!**


	38. 2: Episode 037

**Hi guys!!!! I'm back! Now, this chapter is gonna be a shocker at the end. Read if you wanna find out!**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time, Satoshi came over for a visit, but this was no ordinary visit. Satoshi revealed to our heroes that Ryoku was in fact his farther. Not only that, it turns out that Ryoku also came to Beauty in her dream (remember in Episode 000) It wasn't revealed in the last episode but Mr. Twinkle-Pie was the second of the big five.**

--------------------

**Mini Screening**

_This is Rice._

Rice: Hi.

_Rice has a huge crush on Suzu and asks him out._

Rice: Will you go out with me?

_Unfortunately, Suzu doesn't like him back._

Rice: Go out with me?

Suzu: **FOR THE LAST TIME NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU IN A MILLION YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_One million years later..._

Rice: Will you go out with me yet?

Suzu: No!

Rice: But you said you wouldn't go out with me in a million years and a million years have past.

Suzu: I still won't go out with you though.

_Rice cries like a baby for the rest of his life._

--------------------

**Episode 37- Switchy!**

--------------------

Rice opened his eyes slightly. His head was tilted to the side and he could see another figure laid next to him. As his vision got clearer, he realized that the figure was him!

"What the? What's goin on?" Rice asked, only to find that the voice wasn't his own.

"Is something wrong big brother?" Pokomi asked.

"Wait, I'm not your brother," Rice said, his voice sounding like it did just a few seconds ago.

"Uh-oh, I think he's got amnesia," Satoshi said, looking at him concerned.

"What are you talking about? I don't have-OH MY GOD!"

Rice quickly went over to the mirror and gasped at his reflection. Instead of seeing brown hair and eyes, he saw white hair and golden eyes.

"Oh my god I've become Gasser!"

--------------------

"So what you're telling me is that you are actually Rice while that on the bed is Gasser?" Bobobo asked. Since Gasser (the actual one) hadn't woken up, he had been placed on a bed to rest.

"That's right. Somehow Twinkle-Pie put us in the wrong bodies," Rice said.

"Guys I've got bad news," Suzu said, who had been checking to make sure Rice's body was alright. "It appears that your body, Rice, isn't capable of holding a different soul inside of it."

"You're cute when you're serious."

"Listen to me you dung-bell! Your body is dieing! If we don't find a way to swap your souls back around, then the both of you are going to die!"

"What? Die? That means I'll never get to see your face again!"

"If it was just you that was dieing then I wouldn't care."

"So the main question is, 'How do we get you to switch?'" Pokomi said. (Satoshi has left to go and find more things about Ryoku/his farther.)

"Spaghetti!" Don Patch yelled.

"What?" Beauty asked.

"I dunno. I just started craving spaghetti."

"Hey, Suzu. Since I'm in a different body, will you go out with me?" Rice asked Suzu.

"Shut up, Rice," said Suzu, sounding bored.

"I've got an idea!" Bobobo said suddenly.

"Holy shit! Take cover!" screamed Pokomi.

"I think it's nice for Bobobo to have an idea, for once," Beauty said, mumbling the last bit.

"We could just go to the lab in the basement and swap their brains around using the new Brain Switcher," suggested Bobobo.

"Call me crazy but that's genius!" Jelly said.

"There's just one problem."

"What's that?" Rice asked.

"If I switch it on now then it won't be fully powered until tomorrow."

"Can Gas-can last that long?" Beauty asked.

"He has twenty-four hours, he should be fine," informed Suzu.

--------------------

Rice lay on his bed. He was told to get a good night's sleep but he was wide awake. If it wasn't for Twinkle-Pie then none of this would be happening. An image of Suzu in a bikini suddenly came to his mind.

'**Man, you really are perverted aren't ya?'**

"Wah! Who's there?"

'**Close your eyes and I'll show you, Rice'**

Rice did as the voice said and closed his eyes. He soon saw Kouda standing in front of him.

"Who the bloody heck are you?" Rice asked.

"Don't worry. My name is Kouda."

"Yeah, whatever. Hey wait, I'm me again!"

"Until you open your eyes."

"Where am I anyway?"

"This is where a stay when I'm not snooping at what my brother can see."

"Well, couldn't you redecorate? Everything black is just creepy."

"Well at least I don't think of Suzu in a bikini and force my other side to see it."

"How did you see that?!"

"You left it wide open. But then again it does take a while for you to be able to think about something and keep it from your other side."

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep."

"Here or out there?"

"Whad'ya mean?"

"I meant are you gonna sleep here or sleep in reality?"

"Reality. Does Gasser sleep here?"

"Most of the time. It's how he blocks out sound."

"Oh. Well, it was nice meeting you, Kouda."

"Goodnight."

--------------------

It was the next day, Rice and Gasser were strapped to two beds. There was a metal-like thing that went around both of their foreheads that had wires connecting to a machine, also known as: The Brain Switcher.

"Um, Bobobo, do you think it's necessary for us to be strapped to these beds?" asked Rice.

"Yep, now get ready," Bobobo said, pulling down a leaver. The machine immediately began making noses and the wires had an electric flow in them. "Now we have to wait one hour. Let's go get some coffee."

--------------------

"Hey, what time is it now?" asked an anxious Beauty.

"Two minutes after the last time you asked," Suzu answered flatly whilst polishing their egg.

"_♪__The sun is goin down! __♪_

♪_So please don't wear a frown!__♪_

♪_The stars shall soon shine bright!__♪_

♪_And will dance all through the night!__♪__"_

"When did Don Patch become such a great opera singing?" Jelly asked.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to use the little girls room," announced Pokomi, getting up and leaving the room.

"Alright, it's time," Bobobo said, standing up. He began making his way to the lab.

When they got there, they saw Pokomi squeezing her brother tightly who was looking a little clueless. Rice however wasn't moving. Suzu quickly went to check on him. (She's like their doctor)

"He didn't make it, did he?" Bobobo asked, dressed as a spoon.

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU DRESSED AS A SPOON!?" screamed Gasser

"YEY! Big brother's back to his normal self again," cried Pokomi, hugging her brother even more tightly.

Beauty and Pokomi helped Gasser upstairs since his knees were pretty weak and he kept falling on them every five seconds. Bobobo, Don Patch and Jelly soon followed. Suzu however, stayed by Rice's side. There were a few tears in her eyes.

"W-why?" Suzu wept, just above a whisper. "I-I'm sorry, Rice. I should've been nicer to you. I should've told you the truth. All those times I rejected you, I was lying. I-I love you."

Suzu squeezed her eyes shut as what seemed like rivers of tears began to come out of her eyes. She got a surprise though when she felt a hand touch her cheek.

"What's this then?" a familiar voice said, lifting Suzu's spirit. "And all that time I thought you hated me."

"Rice!" Suzu cried, squeezing Rice and crying into his shirt. "I thought you'd gone!"

"From you? Never."

--------------------

**Aww, they're together. She was only lying! So sorry to all of you Rice lovers cos now he's taken.**


	39. 2: Episode 038

**Hi guys. I put up two chapters today. And also, Episode 39 (the next one) is the last of series 2. After updating my other fics more I will start typing series 3. So enjoy the penultimate and the last episodes of this series. Whoa, I just heard someone lost his memory!!!!!!**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time, we found out that Rice and Gasser had switched bodies! Not only that, if they didn't switch back before a certain time then both of their lives would be a stake. **

--------------------

Ever since Suzu had confessed her feelings to Rice, they both had been driving the rest of the gang crazy. They had been flirting non-stop. Whenever they were watching a TV show, all you could here is them two flirting.

"Oh god, I can't stop barfing," Pokomi said to Beauty onetime when Beauty was polishing their egg.

"Oh come on, they can't that bad," said Beauty, trying to lift the mood.

"Would you call a place paradise if you were forced to watch them play 'Spit Swap'?"

"Well, no."

Bobobo came in and sat at the table.

"I'll have a carton of milk," he said.

"Coming up sir," Pokomi replied, reaching into the fridge for a carton of milk then handed it to Bobobo.

"When did this place become a bar?" asked Beauty.

"Kyuu," said a little creature that was a pure white color and had long droopy ears that were split into three at the end. It also had pink on its belly, tips of hands and feet and on each bit of its ears AND was in Beauty's arms too.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHERE DID THIS COME FROM!?"

"KYUUUU!"

--------------------

**Episode 38- Poppy-pip Arrives!**

--------------------

"I can't believe it! You finally hatched," squealed Beauty, hugging what used to be an egg but was now that little creature.

"Kyuu!" it said happily.

"It's so cute!" Pokomi squealed, sounding just as excited as Beauty.

"My little Beauty has become a mom!" cried Bobobo, wearing a pink hat and a pink dress with a white ribbon around the middle.

"I always knew that one day you'd become a mother. And your grandma called me crazy," said Don Patch, looking like an old guy and was holding a walking stick.

"What should it be called?" Suzu asked.

"I like the name 'Kaila' (K-I-la)," Beauty said.

"That's a great name! From now on you're name is Kaila," Pokomi said to Kaila who smiled and nodded its head.

"It's SOOO cute!" the girls squealed.

--------------------

Meanwhile, Gasser was sat in the spare room that had a few chairs, two couches and a table in the middle. Not to mention a massive mirror on one of the walls.

The scenery around Gasser went black, leaving him in a dark area whilst thinking hard.

"What's the matter little brother?" Kouda asked, floating down to Gasser's side.

"It's that egg," Gasser replied simply.

"I think they've called it Kaila."

"It looks so familiar. Like I've seen it somewhere before."

Kouda wrapped his arms around his brother. (Their both pretty close now [unlike in series 1)

"Why don't you sleep on it? You really look tired," suggested Kouda. Gasser simply nodded and closed his eyes.

--------------------

"Ah, here it is," a female figure said. She had long blond hair with turquoise-colored eyes. She had a golden tiara on her head that had a small tear-drop hanging of it that rested in between her eyebrows. She wore a turquoise dress that reached the floor and had a small diamond-shaped hole at her chest the showed off the top part of her breasts.

The woman stood outside of the Bobobo house. She was sent by Ryoku to defeat Bobobo.

"There is no way that bozo is gonna beat me!" the woman announced.

--------------------

"It was red and yellow and green and brown and scarlet and black and ochre and peach and ruby and olive and violet and fawn and lilac and gold and chocolate and mauve and cream and crimson and silver and rose and azure and lemon and russet and grey and purple and white and pink and orange and red and yellow and green and brown and scarlet and black and ochre and peach and ruby and olive and violet and fawn and lilac and gold and chocolate and mauve and cream and crimson and silver and rose and azure and lemon and russet and grey and purple and white and pink and orange," Bobobo sang.

"Ahh! Make it stop!" cried Beauty.

"Let me handle it!" Jelly said over Bobobo's singing. "BOBOBO! I WANNA GO FISHING!"

"HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP!?!?!?"

"I wanna go fishing too!" squealed Bobobo.

"Let's all go fishing!" announced Jelly.

--------------------

"Aren't you coming Beauty?" Pokomi asked, wearing a green fishing cap.

"Nah. I'd rather stay here with Kaila. And besides, Gas-can's staying as well," replied Beauty.

"Ah, I get it. Want some alone time with big brother, 'ey?"

"Hey Beauty, make sure Rice stays out of trouble, ok?" said Suzu, also wearing a fishing cap and was holding a fishing rod with a small, red fish on the end of the line for bait.

"Aw, Rice isn't coming?" Don Patch asked in disappointment.

"Rice doesn't like fishing unless he uses himself as the bait."

"Ok, I will," said Beauty, cheerfully.

--------------------

"Ah, sleeping beauty is finally awake," Rice said, referring to the fact that Gasser just got up and was now looking the refrigerator. "What's with you anyway? Its seven-thirty at night and you just got up. You know, you should ask Beauty to be your girlfriend."

". . .No," Gasser replied simply.

"What? But I thought, scratch that, I know you like her."

"People shouldn't really give any time for love."

"That's harsh, man."

"If you love someone, then your enemy will use it against you. And who said love will bring you happiness? Pathetic."

"You don't believe in love?" the female figure from outside said.

"Hey! Who are you?"

"Whoa, she's hot," Rice said, drooling slightly.

"My name is Poppy-pip and I wanna fight."

"Do you know how lame that sounded?" Gasser asked.

"Whatever! Just fight me!"

"Ok lady."

"Whatever you say," Rice added.

-------------------

**Well, you guys don't have to wait to see what happens cos you can just read the next chapter. **


	40. 2: Episode 039

**I told you I would be here again! hahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

-------------------

**Recap: Last time, the little egg that our girls found had finally hatched, revealing a small like creature that they now call Kaila. At the end of yet another exciting episode, Poppy-pip arrived, claiming that she wanted to fight Rice and Gasser. Now lets get reeeeaaady to ruuuuumble!**

-------------------

"Ah, sleeping beauty is finally awake," Rice said, referring to the fact that Gasser just got up and was now looking the refrigerator. "What's with you anyway? Its seven-thirty at night and you just got up. You know, you should ask Beauty to be your girlfriend."

". . .No," Gasser replied simply.

"What? But I thought, scratch that, I know you like her."

"People shouldn't really give any time for love."

"That's harsh, man."

"If you love someone, then your enemy will use it against you. And who said love will bring you happiness? Pathetic."

"You don't believe in love?" the female figure from outside said.

"Hey! Who are you?"

"Whoa, she's hot," Rice said, drooling slightly.

"My name is Poppy-pip and I wanna fight."

"Do you know how lame that sounded?" Gasser asked.

"Whatever! Just fight me!"

"Ok lady."

"Whatever you say," Rice added.

-------------------

**Episode 39- Fight For A Fright**

-------------------

"Now we shall go into my world!" Poppy-pip announced with an accent that sounded like Dracula.

The kitchen turned into what looked like an abandoned graveyard. There were dark clouds in the sky that was a violet-color. There were a few trees that looked dead along with some yellow, dried up plants on the ground. The soil was an extremely dark purple.

"What the? Where are we?" Gasser asked in alarm.

"I don't know man, but I don't like the looks of them bats," replied Rice, seeing some bats staring at him from a tree. (He's terrified of bats. You learn something new every day)

"You are in 'my' world," Poppy-pip said with a large grin on her face, revealing two sharp fangs.

"Holy crap! That chick's a vampire!"

"That is right. And now, here are the rules of our battle. When you are defeated, I get to drink your blood."

"Yep, that's a vampire alright," confirmed Gasser.

"Now, we shall battle!"

-------------------

Beauty sat in her room. She had overheard Rice and Gasser's conversation and for some reason felt that she should cry.

"Kyuu?" Kaila said, jumping into Beauty's lap.

"Oh, Kaila, what should I do?" Beauty asked the small creature, bringing it closer to her for comfort. "I supposed he was right about the fact that enemies try to use the things you love the most against you."

"Kyuu."

"Stupid Gasser! He's been nothing but a pain ever since he came back! Why do I even bother with that jerk!? I'm gonna show him a piece of my mind!"

-------------------

"I knew it. You boys are weak," said Poppy-pip.

Gasser and Rice were laid on the ground with a large amount of blood coming out of them both. Rice had scratches all up his arms and a large one on his back. Gasser had a few scrapes on his cheeks, not to mention blood coming out of his mouth. He had a stake dug in deep in his leg and a large and deep gash on the back of his head.

Poppy-pip picked Gasser up and put her lips over his in order to drink dome of the blood that was coming out of his mouth. When she pulled away she licked her lips and smirked. Although his eyes were only half open, it was easy to see that Gasser was looking more horrified than ever before.

"You should be careful," Poppy-pip said. "Because if you're not, then I may come back for desert sometime."

"What the?!" screeched a female voice. Poppy-pip looked over to see Beauty with Kaila perched on her shoulder.

"My, what do we have here? Another young person who's blood I can take."

Poppy-pip charged at Beauty but was blocked by a white barrier Beauty created, then flung Poppy-pip away. She then generated a moon ball in her hands.

"Shoot that moon ball at me and I'll kill your white-haired friend here," Poppy-pip quickly said, picking up Gasser and whipped out a blade, placing it firmly at his throat.

"I don't care," Beauty said coldly, then threw the moon ball at Poppy-pip. Poppy-pip was too shocked to move. She actually put her friend's life in danger just to satisfy her own needs?

The graveyard turned back into the kitchen, and since there was a lot of light in the kitchen, it burnt Poppy-pip until she was just ashes on the kitchen floor that Beauty just swept away. She looked down at the two males. A lot had happened to them both lately. Like when the switched bodies and Gasser almost died.

Beauty sighed and helped them both up. She led them up to her room since she had a lot of medical things up there. She treated Rice first, rubbing some ointment on his arms and putting bandages around his middle to cover the wound on his back.

"Thanks Beauty. I feel great!" Rice said, stretching but only to find that has back began to sting. "OW!"

"Oh, I forgot to mention not to put any strain on it," Beauty said.

"Alright. I'll see ya later. Thanks again, Beauty."

After Rice left, she got Gasser to lay on her. If she was going to get that stake out of his leg she'd have to be careful. She grabbed hold of the stake and gently tugged it, making Gasser yell out in pain. She thought about trying to find something that would help it come out. Soap came to her mind but then that could seriously hurt.

Beauty remembered that she had a tube of lubricant in her draw for something like this. She quickly got it and placed all around where the stake was. She tried pulling it out again, finding it to slip out easy this time. She quickly placed the stake out of the way then wrapped up his wound.

"There. Now all I need to do is treat that nasty wound on the back of your head," Beauty said. Without even having to indicate anything, Gasser sat up and turned so his back was to her so she could see to his other wound.

After cleaning his wound up a bit, Beauty wrapped a bandage around Gasser's head. After cleaning up, she sat in front of him and smiled.

"There, you're all done now," she said. She gasped lightly when Gasser suddenly rested his forehead on her shoulder. It was obvious he was tired after fighting and losing so much blood.

"Beauty," he said just over a whisper. "I don't mean to sound like a pervert or anything when I ask this but, c-. . . -could I stay with you tonight?"

"Sure. What's up anyway?"

". . .I don't know."

Beauty was sure that she felt her shoulder become wet with tears. Whatever the matter was, Beauty could never say 'no' to Gasser when he was like this.

"Come on," she said. "I'll go and let Rice know we're going to bed while you get changed, ok?"

Gasser nodded and went to his room to get some clothes for himself while Beauty went down and let Rice know that she and Gasser were going to bed so if Bobobo didn't come back before he went to bed then he'd have to turn all the sockets off.

When Beauty got back to her room, she saw Gasser sat on her bed wearing a dark blue shirt and white pants he'd only wear for bed.

"I'll be done in a minute, ok?" Beauty said, grabbing some clothes from her wardrobe and went to the bathroom to get changed. Afterwards, she turned the light off and got into bed with Gasser. Although she didn't notice, Gasser had snuggled up to her almost instantly.

'_The poor boy,' _Beauty thought to herself, after finally noticing that Gasser had snuggled up to her. _'He must be terrified after what happened today.'_

Beauty remembered seeing Gasser's face when Poppy-pip had began sucking blood from out of his mouth. Beauty didn't think that she'd seen him more terrified. But if a vampire lady came to you and began drinking blood from your mouth, would you be able to put it behind you and forget about it?

-------------------

**Ok, I was like 'awwwwww!' since Gasser Is really scared. Well, if you read my other fics I'll see you there!**


	41. 3: Special: Episode 40   41

**Yes! It's finally back! And what better way to begin a new series than to have a special 2 in 1 episode. Well, enough from me, episode 40+41, start rolling!**

-------------------

**Recap: Last time on Bobobo Riraito Matsudai! Whilst everyone except Beauty, Gasser and Rice went fishing, the third of The Big 5, Poppy-pip appeared. Not only that but she was a vampire!**

**Poppy-pip: I vant to suck your blooood!**

**Beauty: I DON'T REMEMBER HER SAY THAT IN THE EPISODE!**

**Oh Beauty, please stop complaining. Anyway, Gasser and Rice had a battle with Poppy-pip but it turned out she was Rice's daughter.**

**Beauty: I AM ABSOLUTELY CERTAIN THAT NEVER HAPPENED! **

**Poppy-pip: FARTHER! I missed you so much! Where have you been?**

**Rice: DAUGHTER! I went to catch a road running but it ran on the road so I couldn't catch it! **

**Beauty: THAT'S IT I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!(hits both Poppy-pip and Rice with moon beam)**

**Rice: Hey what's the deal? We're on the same side, here!**

**Beauty: So what. NOW CAN WE PLEASE GET ON WITH THE SPECIAL EPISODES!**

**Right away Beauty. But the opening sequence seems to be broken so I'll sing it myself. **_**Hey, hey! Kadamachi wada! Hito, ne comma di atcha, me ro, me ro, me rooooooooooo! Riraitoooo! Riraitoooo! Karemowara, sotoanahari, so that we can, Riraito matsudai!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Beauty: I'VE HAD IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!**

-------------------

It was quiet. Too quiet. Beauty could feel a slight breeze on her face. If Don Patch had come in her room again and started blowing on her face he would surely die.

Beauty's fingers twitched slightly. It was then that she realized she wasn't in her room, but outside. How had she gotten there? She was certain that she had fallen asleep in her bed, but here she was, outside laid on the grass.

She opened her eyes and sat up. She realized that her hair was tied up in a neat little ponytail. Then she noticed her clothes. Instead of wearing her usual attire, she had new, old fashioned type outfit on. She had a pink vest, and underneath that she wore a navy blue sweater. She also wore a long rose colored skirt that stopped just above her ankle, and a pair of white tights under that. Her shoes were a brown color with a small red and yellow pattern on them.(however the gang is explained here they are like that until the new enemy is defeated)

"How did I get out here? And why am I wearing different clothes?" Beauty asked herself. She looked to her side and saw Suzu just waking up.

Suzu wore a creamy colored vest that stopped a tiny bit below her breasts, an extremely short, creamy colored skirt that stopped half-way down the top part of her legs. She wore cream boots that went up to just before her knees and had a creamy colored armband that started at the top of her left arm and stopped at the wrist.

"That was a good sleep," said Suzu, sitting up and stretching. She looked at Beauty, then at herself. "Ah! What the hell?! How come you get the nice loose clothes and I get the skimpy ones!? And how did we change from our pajamas into these clothes?! AND CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHERE WE ARE!!"

-------------------

**Episode 40- Goodbye Real World Hello **_**The World**_

-------------------

"WE'RE STRANDED IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Suzu.

"Suzu! Calm down!" cried Beauty.

"But-but-but-but-!"

"No 'buts',"

"Hehe, you just you don't have a butt."

"Suzu! Get serious. We have to find Bobobo and the others."

"Sorry."

As Beauty and Suzu began walking a yellow light appeared in front of them. Out of the yellow light, appeared a giant maggot type thing. There was green liquid coming from two large fangs in its mouth.

"What is that?" Beauty asked, fear in her voice, as the maggot lifted its tail, about to throw it down on top of them.

"I don't know," Suzu replied. "But I think we better, RUN!"

The maggot threw its tail down, Beauty and Suzu just managed to dodge it. It then began trying to hit the girls with its large fangs. Just as Beauty was about to dodge, she tripped and fell to the ground.

"Beauty! No!" cried Suzu.

Just as it was about to hit Beauty, who had her eyes closed and was screaming, someone got in front of the maggot and stopped it with his large sword. He then threw the maggot back and sliced his sword right through it. It turned into small particles, and disappeared. Beauty, knowing the maggot was now gone, opened her eyes.

"Gas-can!" she cried as she saw her rescuer.

Gasser now wore a red long-sleeved shirt, two metal shoulder pads, navy blue pants and brown boots. He also had strap going around his top half for him to put his sword away when he wasn't using it. Not only that, but he had his hair down. It wasn't really that long. It stopped at about his chin, and a few bit hung down the back of his neck.

"Hey, good to see ya again," Gasser said, leaning on his sword.

"Thanks for the save there, Gasser. If you hadn't have come along then we'd be toast," said Suzu.

"And you've got your hair down. It reminds me of a little kid," added Beauty. Gasser blushed slightly.

"It does?" he asked, blinking at her response to seeing him. Beauty nodded. "Well, anyway, have you guys seen Mr. Bobobo?"

"I'm afraid not," replied Suzu.

"Well, let's go then."

"Where to?" asked Beauty.

"By the looks of it, this place is huge. Mr. Bobobo could be anywhere. And to find him, we have to look for him."

"Yeah! Let's find Bobobo!" cheered Beauty and Suzu.

-------------------

"I'm exhausted," Suzu said, falling to the ground.

"What? But we've only been walking for twenty minutes," Beauty informed her.

"It must have something to do with this place. I never usually get exhausted after twenty minutes."

"No, you usually get exhausted after one minute," said a voice. Everyone turned around to see:

"RICE!"

"That's right! I'm back!" said Rice. Rice was wearing a red, open shirt, revealing his chest in which Suzu enjoyed very much, red trousers and a pair of sandals. In his hand he held a spear. Suzu whacked him hard on the head. "OW! What was that for?"

"That was because you were saying nasty things about me," replied Suzu, making a 'hmph' noise afterwards.

"Come on, it wasn't **that** mean was it? I mean, you may get exhausted quick but I love that outfit!"

"Well I don't! It makes me feel like my older sister when she was only five!"

"Skimpy clothes on a five- year old? That's creepy," Gasser commented.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!!!!"

"I was only saying."

"**WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Suzu, please calm down," begged Beauty.

"Ok. I can never say no to someone like you, Beauty."

"OMG! YURI!" screamed Rice, only to be punched hard by Suzu.

"Now can we please try to find Bobobo?" asked Suzu.

"So that's what you're doing? He's probably in Todahari."

"Todahari? Where's that?" questioned Beauty.

"And how do you know about Todahari?" added Gasser.

"Are you kiddin'? I use to play this game all the time," replied Rice.

"Game? I don't mean to sound skeptical or whatever it is, but I am sure this is not a game," said Suzu.

"Sure it is. We're in _The World._ Pretty weird that you're playing a game but you don't even know it."

"Hey Rice? While we're in this world, can we feel any pain in the _real_ world?" asked Gasser.

"Of course not! OW! Why'd you punch me?"

"You felt pain. So that obviously means that we aren't playing it."

"It could be possible that someone decided to input our minds into the data of this game, making it so that while other players are on the outside, completely safe from danger, we are inside the game and can still be severely damaged," explained Suzu.

"Whoa! Hold up! I can't make out a word she said," said Beauty.

"What she means is that we are inside the game," Gasser explained so Beauty could understand.

"Oh right. Rice, you said you played this game a long time ago, right?"

"That's right," Rice replied.

"Well, could you take us to Todahari?"

"Yep. Follow me."

-------------------

Meanwhile in a dungeon type place...

"Sir, ma'am," a shadowy figure said. "It seems the transplant was successful. All nine of them were successfully transported into _The World_."

"What do you mean nine? There was eight of them," a shadowy man bellowed.

"Calm down, its ok. One of the eight has a Korohachi," a shadowy female said.

"Korohachi? What is one of those?"

The woman smirked. "It's alright; we have the ninth one imprisoned. There is no way he can join up with his other half."

"LET ME OUT!" yelled a teenaged figure. His hair was a blue-black that was slightly spiked up but had a few long parts that hung loose over his face, and his eyes were a misty violet color. He wore a loose grey sweater, a pair of black pants with half of the left leg missing, revealing the bottom half of the boy's long, thin leg. He also wore nothing on his feet. He was imprisoned in a dark room, where red and violet balls floated around freely. But that was not all of it. The young boy's name, was Kouda.

-------------------

**Episode 41- Reunion**

-------------------

"Oh come on, we've been walking for hours," whined Pokomi to Bobobo. She wore a pink jumper that showed of part of her shoulders, a pale pink skirt that stopped just below her knees, and she wore a pair of pink sandals. On her shoulder sat Kaila, munching on a strawberry.

"Hey! Why does that rabbit get food and we don't!" yelled Don Patch. He wore a brown, sleeveless jacket like the ones cowboys would wear.

"What the? Kaila! Where did you get that strawberry from?!"

"Kyuu," replied the rabbit type creature.

"Hey, look over there! Free food!" cried Bobobo, pointing to a tomato with eyes, a nose, a mouth, arms and legs. Bobobo wore a deep red shirt, with a black jacket on top. His pants were the same brand except they were a brown-like color instead.

"Ah! What do you think you are doing!?" cried the tomato as Bobobo, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler sunk their teeth into the tomato. "Just because my character looks like a tomato, then that doesn't mean its edible!"

"Character? What's that about?" asked Pokomi.

"You don't know what a 'Character' means? Now let's see." The tomato walked over to Pokomi and inspected her. "I've never see your character before. Is it new?"

"I don't think so?"

"Aha! I've got it! You are an NPC!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Pokomi's head enlarge as she shouted at the strange tomato.

"An NPC, Non Playable Character. You aren't actual people, are you?"

"Now hold on a minute! I am _The_ Don Patch! And I most certainly **am** real!" announced Don Patch.

"You mean in _The World_, don't you? There's no way there would be anyone that looked like a giant poprock with spikes in the real world! HAHAHA! That would be hilarious!"

"Now listen here, you! Make fun of my snack food and you're finished," Bobobo said, his nose hair wiggling around, attracting attention.

"Uh, Bobobo," Pokomi said, noticing that people were starting to stare at them.

"Fist of the Nose Hair! Loopdy Lue!" Bobobo's nose hair looped as it hit the tomato. After falling to the ground, the tomato turned a gray color, then disappeared.

"I've never seen an attack move like that before," a person in the crowd murmured.

"That little girl is so cute!"

"I wonder what type of character she is."

"I want all of their member addresses."

"Come on. Let's go." Bobobo said.

"Where to?" asked Jelly.

"To California!"

"I'm pretty sure this place doesn't have California," Pokomi said, bluntly. "Why don't we get some food?"

"Yes! I made you a special birthday cake, Bobobo!" Jelly said, handing Bobobo a cake who ate it in one bite.

"It's your birthday?"

"Yep! Today is March 14th! I'm Older than you! Nya nya!" yelled Bobobo.

"How old are you?" asked Don Patch.

"NO! I don't tell anyone my age!" Bobobo punched Don Patch hard.

"You're twenty-eight," said Pokomi. Bobobo burst into tears.

"How did you know my age!?"

"Because you're holdin up a sign that says 'It's my twenty-eighth birthday!"

"Now, now, Pokomi. Be nice to Mr. Bobobo," said a voice. A hand patted Pokomi hard on the head. She turned round and was about to say something when she realized it was Gasser.

"Big brother!" she cried, reaching up and hugging her brother.

"Hey! It's Rice, Suzu and Beauty!" Don Patch said, seeing them joining the rest of the group.

"Hey Bobobo, you'll never believe what we managed to figure out," Beauty said.

"Technically, **I** figured it out," said Suzu, smirking.

"Whatever. Anyway, we've all been trapped inside a game."

"Oh no! I think I left the water running!" cried Bobobo.

"And all my makeup will have to go to waste," Don Patch cried, dressed as a swotty schoolgirl.

"When will Don Patch ever learn that he isn't a girl?" Beauty asked herself.

"I'm so hungry," Pokomi complained as her little stomach growled.

"Hey, Rice. Do you know where we can get any food around here?"

"Well, there is a place where NPCs usually go. They created it so that the NPCs will be a bit more human-like. And since we're inside the game, we're technically NPCs," replied Rice.

"YEY! Food!" cheered Pokomi.

-------------------

**Ok, so episode 41 wasn't that long, I know. But since I'm taking a long brake from typing my other fics, I've started typing a cute fic where Rice and Suzu meet for the first time since they never actually meet in the series.**


	42. 3: Episode 042

**Hello everyone. Sorry if the spelling is bad but I didn' have much time to proof read it. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Note to Marie: STOP BEING SO BLOODY LAZY!!!!!!!!!!!**

-------------------

**Recap: Last time, in our special two in one episode, our heroes found themselves to be trapped inside a game world. Lucky for them, Rice use to play the game a while back and knows everywhere like the back of his hand.**

**Rice: That's because it's all on the back of my hand.**

**Oh well. Anyway, it seems that our heroes have some new, powerful enemies. What evil will they unfold?**

-------------------

"I'm the monkey man, at the bottom of the sea! And I have two toes and I really gotta pee! I'm a monkey man at the bottom of the sea, yes a monkey man, at the bottom of the sea!" sang Bobobo, Don Patch and Jelly, as the skipped through town. It was starting to get late, and the gang needed somewhere to stay for the night.

"Hey, Rice, what are you reading?" Suzu asked, curious at what her partner was reading. Rice showed her the front of the book. "Hide out brochure?"

"Yeah. It gives you lists of places that we can have as our hide out. Once the place is taken it comes out of the brochure. There's one pretty close by," explained Rice. "Hey guys! Here's a good place. But there are only five bedrooms so some of us will have to share."

"I'm with you Rice!"

"Typical," Pokomi sighed.

"Five bedrooms," Beauty said to herself. "So five of us can pick a room, then the people left will have to choose who they wanna share with."

"It's ok, Don Patch and I will share a room! We're gonna party all night!" Bobobo cheered.

"I wanna share with Beauty! I wanna share with Beauty!" cried Pokomi, waving her arms in the air.

"Ok, you can share with me," Beauty smiled.

"YAAAAAAAY!"

"So, room 1 will be for Don Patch and myself, room 2 will be Jelly, room 3 will be Beauty and Pokomi, room 4 will be for Gasser and room 5 will be for Rice and Suzu," explained Bobobo.

"NO!" screamed Pokomi suddenly. "I want big brother in our room too!"

"What!?" exclaimed Gasser. "I can't share with you!" Pokomi stared up at her brother with big, wet eyes that hardly anyone could resist. When she realized that the eyes weren't working on him, she began to cry in a cute, childlike way. "Ok, I'll share with you."

"Thank you big brother!"

-------------------

**Episode 42- ****The Warning**

-------------------

"Wow! This room is soo big!" said Don Patch in awe.

"Uh, that's the closet," Beauty said, bluntly.

"Yeah, but it must be the biggest room in the house."

Beauty sweatdropped then went downstairs as she heard someone come in. It was probably Rice, Suzu and Gasser since they had gone to get some things. When she got to the kitchen, she saw Rice unpacking the all the groceries.

"Hey Rice. Did they leave you to unpack everything?" asked Beauty. Rice never relied. "Rice?"

"I wonder what that was," Rice mumbled to himself.

"Hello everyone!" Pokomi said happily as she came in the kitchen and sat at the table. "Hm? What's with Rice?"

"I don't know. He won't answer," replied Beauty.

"NO NO! STOP IT! STOP IT!" cried Jelly, running in the kitchen being chased by Don Patch.

"It's too late! You're gonna become mince pie whether you like it or not!" yelled Don Patch.

"NO! I'M JELLY! NOT MINCE!"

Don Patch picked Jelly up and put him in the oven whilst singing patter cake. "Patter cake, patter cake baker's man, bake me a cake as fast as you can..."

"I'm out of here," Beauty said.

"I'm coming too!" Pokomi cried, trailing after Beauty.

-------------------

Beauty and Pokomi had decided to go upstairs. But as they passed Rice and Suzu's room, they could hear someone grunting in pain, and Suzu trying to tell them to calm down.

"What's going on?" Beauty asked, as she and Pokomi went into the room. They saw Suzu trying to keep Gasser laid on the bed by pinning his shoulders down. Gasser looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Great timing! I need your help," Suzu informed them. "There's a green bag on the table just behind me, could you bring it over here?" Beauty got the bag and place it next to Suzu. "Pokomi, I need you to pin your brother's legs to the bed, think you can do that?"

"No sweat!" Pokomi quickly went and pinned Gasser's legs to the bed as much as she could, with him being older than her he was much stronger.

"Beauty, in the bag there's a red plush-type material with metal rings on one side, get that out."

"You mean this?" Beauty asked, holding up what Suzu had described to her.

"Yes. Now put it on Gasser's forehead. Pokomi, when Beauty does that be careful, he might jerk or something."

"Is it painful?"

"Yes, but only for about five seconds. After that they fall asleep."

Beauty gulped slightly and placed the red thing on Gasser's forehead. Gasser's eyes opened wide and he screamed loudly in pain. Luckily, Suzu and Pokomi had just enough strength to keep him down. A few seconds later, his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

"Good, now then," Suzu dug into the green bag, looking for something. "Aha! Here it is!" Suzu held up a syringe, making both Beauty and Pokomi shiver.

"What's that for?" Pokomi asked, curiously.

"There's a poison inside of him. All I need to do is this, and there we go," Suzu said triumphantly, holding up the syringe which now had a shiny red liquid in it.

"What is that?" asked Beauty.

"I'm not sure. Rice knows more about _The World_ than I do."

-------------------

"I don't know," Rice said, quietly, looking at the red liquid that was now in a small tub.

"Maybe its blood," suggested Bobobo.

"OH MY GOD! Gasser's blood is poisonous?" cried Don Patch.

"It's just like 'Wolf's Rain'!" cried the gelatin man.

"You actually watch that show?"

"Hey it's good!"

"I like Cheza, she's cute," said Pokomi, joining in with their conversation.

"Anyway, Rice, do you or do you not know what that liquid is?" questioned Bobobo.

"No, I'm afraid not," replied Rice. There was a groan coming from everyone else. "However," Rice continued, drawing in their attention. "I happen to know this girl. I'm not sure if she still plays anymore but she was from Russia and a 'medical hacker' in _The World_."

"What's a medical hacker? Something you eat?" asked the poprock.

"In other words, she a hacker but only does things like create potions and medicines that don't apply to the rules of _The World_. Like there could be a dungeon where the treasure is a rare and valuable potion, but she can whip it up in just a few hits on her keyboard."

"Please contact her. What if that stuff is harmful and there is still some in big brother's body?" Pokomi pleased with wet eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to reach out to her."

"Gasser should be fine. I'm certain that I got all of the poison out of his body," Suzu assured.

"Hey, you never told us what happened out there," reminded Bobobo. "If you don't tell us what it is then I'll cast a spell on you!"

"That's impossible. Only wavemasters can cast spells. Your character is a twin sword type," said Rice.

"What's all this about wavemasters and twin sword!?" barked Don Patch.

"In _The World_, every character has a character class. There's twin sword, heavy blades, wavemasters, blademaster, heavy axemen, long arms, fighters, werewolves, earth wielders, fire wielders, water wielders, air wielders, angels, devils, and the NPCs that only play a certain role such as a shopkeeper. But last of all, a highly advance NPC that is really rare, not many people get to see one. An artificial intelligence NPC."

"Wow, there's so many of them!" exclaimed Pokomi.

"Have you ever met an artificial intelligence NPC, Rice?" asked Jelly.

"I haven't actually seen one that's moving around and acting like everyone else, but I have seen one before it was born," said Rice.

"Now that's cool!" said Beauty.

"Yeah. She was my AI egg. I began taking care of her a little before I stopped playing. But she never hatched, and I haven't ever seen her. You see, I had to go away for the week, meaning I couldn't log on to _The World_, but when I came back, I went to find my AI egg, but it wasn't there." There was a small silence before Rice spoke up again, this time sounding a little more cheery. "Alright! Remember that medical hacker I told you about? She said she can come!"

-------------------

Meanwhile, back at the dudgeon place...

"Well, well. It seems like our little monster succeeded in injuring the boy. But I still don't see what's so important about him." The shadowy man said.

"Please, someone! Let me out!" Kouda's voice could only just be heard.He was weak, and could hardly speak. his eelids were half open. "Please!" Kouda begged again.

"All in good time, my friend," the woman said, smirking. "All in good time."

-------------------

**OMG! Who are these people and why are they holding Kouda hostage? If I told you now then the series would end after only the first few episodes! Well, bye bye bye bye bye bye!!!!!!!!!!!**


	43. 3: Episode 043

**Hello again! I'll warn you now I'm in a singing mood so be careful! Note: No, it'snot gonna end so soon. There's still a lot more to come.**

-------------------

**Recap: Last time, our heroes managed to find themselves a hide out whilst they planned on what they were going to do. After coming back from doing a little grocery shopping, Gasser was found infected with red poison. After managing to get it out, Rice explained that he had a friend that was not only a hacker but an expert in medical things. He also explained the character classes in **_**The World**_**. But just who are the two shadowy figure that have imprisoned Kouta? Well, you'll have to keep watching cos eventually you will find out.**

-------------------

_"Let's see," said Rice, checking out a cart filled with fruit._

_"Well, what fruit shall we get?" asked his partner._

_"Yo, shopkeeper dude! How much can I get with all this money?"_

_"Let me see, aha! You can buy one of everything off of this cart and if you're interested you can also buy a large fish," said the shopkeeper._

_"Get the fish! Get the fish! Get the fish! Get the fish!" begged Suzu, waving her arms around in the air._

_"Fine. Ok, I'll have one of everything off the cart and a fish," Rice told the shopkeeper, who began getting things. "By the way, where did Gas-boy run off to?"_

_"Oh, he said he was gonna explore a little."_

_"Here you go," the shopkeeper said, handing Rice and Suzu the bags._

-------------------

**Episode 43- The Demon, And Hiromi**

-------------------

_Gasser was walking down the street, thinking. He hadn't heard from his other half for a while. Could something have happened to him?_

_"Hey Gas-boy!" exclaimed Rice, running over to Gasser, followed by Suzu._

_"Oh hi! I see you got all our food," said Gasser, seeing both of them carrying five bags each._

_"Yes, now can we please go, my hands hurt really badly and if I lean forward any more then people may see my undies!" cried Suzu._

_"I'll carry some for you."_

_Suzu smiled at him then threw four bags at him, leaving herself carrying one._

-------------------

_As the trio walked back to the hide out, they saw a bright light, like the one from when the worm appeared and attacked Beauty and Suzu. This time, instead of a worm coming out, it was a huge demon like monster. It had fangs larger than the length of its head that had a shiny red liquid dripping off of them._

_"Ok, that is not normal," Rice informed them. _

_Suddenly, the monster began to attack them. Actually, it wasn't attempting to attack all of them, it was trying to attack Gasser._

_"Why's that thing only attacking me?" cried Gasser._

_"A hacker must've created it. It's not a normal monster!" exclaimed Rice._

_Then it happened. Its large fangs dug into Gasser. The red liquid going inside of him. He fell to the ground, unconscious, but shaking._

_"Uh oh! Not good!" exclaimed Suzu._

_"We have no choice but to warp out of here!" said, Rice, grabbing hold of Gasser and sliding the carrier bags up his arms. Suzu grabbed hold of the ones Gasser was holding and went to join Rice. Yellow rings formed around the three, and then they were gone._

-------------------

It was dark now. Bobobo was stood on the balcony, staring at the moon. Rice had chosen a great hide out for them. When the moon came up, it was huge. If you were to look at the hide out, and then the moon, the moon was far bigger.

"Mr...Bobobo," came a weary voice. Bobobo turned around. Gasser was stood there. It looked as though he was having a bit of trouble managing to stay on his feet. He was rubbing his eyes, and he looked really tired too.

"Gasser, shouldn't you be asleep?" Bobobo asked. "If you don't sleep, then you'll get an outburst of pimples."

"I highly doubt that," Gasser laughed, giving Bobobo a weary smile. "Actually, I came out here because I'm worried."

"Don't worry, all the poison that that weird monster infected you with is all gone." Bobobo was actually sounding serious as he spoke.

"No, it's not that."

"Well? What is it?"

"...Remember, a while back, before I left the gang? All that time ago?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Remember when I fought against my brother, Kouda?"

"Yes, I remember that too. He died didn't he?"

"...No. Kouda didn't die."

There was a slight pause.

"Kouda, didn't die. He's been living inside of me. I found that out when we were on our way to China."

"So he's still inside of you right now?"

"...I don't know. I haven't seen or heard him for a long time. Ever since we came to _The World_. I've called out so many times. But I got no reply."

Bobobo looked down at the weary teen. He looked a lot like a worried little kid. Bobobo patted Gasser lightly on the head. Gasser looked up at him.

"You should get some more sleep. Perhaps, Rice's friend from Russia could help us," Bobobo said, receiving another weary smile from Gasser who then nodded and stumbled back inside. After he was out of site, yellow rings formed, and then a female figure appeared.

"Are you the one they call, Bobobo?" she asked.

"Who wants to know?"

-------------------

It was morning now, and Bobobo had woken everyone up and told them to go downstairs. Since it was still early morning, a few of them complained, but in the end they gave up.

"Bobobo, what's all this about? I need sleep and so does Putii," Jelly said, holding a slice of cheese in his hand.

"And I'm still tired," yawned Pokomi, her back leaning against her still weary brother.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!" yelled Bobobo down a microphone. "It is my pleasure to present, Hiromi!"

A woman stepped out. Her skin was a pale color, her eyes were silver but hidden behind headgear that she wore, and her hair was a flaming red. She wore a long white dress with a turquoise colored flare that flew off from where her hips were. Her sleeves were white with a turquoise ring at the end. And her boots were white with turquoise soles. The headgear was a silver color except for the part that went over her eyes which was a transparent orange.

"Hiromi!" exclaimed Rice. "When did you get here?"

"Last night. It would've been too much of a burden to wake you up while you were sleeping," Hiromi said, her voice sounding powerful.

"Isn't that what she did?" Gasser said so quietly that only those around him could hear him.

"No big brother, that's what Bobobo did," his younger sibling said.

"Anyway, Rice, you told me about a poison that you beleive is to be from a hacker. Am I correct?" Hiromi questioned.

"Yeah, here it is." Rice got the poison out from his pocket, and handed it to Hiromi. She gasped. "What is it?"

"This poison...it can't be...but they were teminated..." Hirom's voice sounded shakey.

"Who? Was it that tomato guy?" asked Bobobo.

"It was..."

--------------------

"Oh well. Our demon wasn't succesful," said the shadowy man.

"That doesn't matter. As long as we have they boy, then we're completely fine," the shadowy woman replied.

"I beleive it is time for it to began."

"No."

"What!?"

"We shall wait. Put them through more misery. Then we'll begin."

"I don't understand!"

"If we make them miserable, then they'll be too down to com and rescue the boy when we begin."

"I see your point. Very well. We shall wait.

--------------------

**Yikes! What is 'it'? 'It' sounds dangerous. Well, we'll find out later! _98 bottles of rootbeer on the wall, 98 bottles of rootbeer..._**


	44. 3: Episode 044

**Hello again! I'm BAAACK!!!!!! **

**Skasa: How much sugar did you eat this time?**

**None...**

**Skasa: Then how come eighty whole bags of sugar have been opened and there isn't any left?**

**PIE!!!!!!!!!!**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time in our sophisticating episode of Bobobo Riraito Matsudai...**

**Beauty: Do you even know what sophisticating means!?**

**Uh, no, not really. Anyway, last time we saw just what happened to Gasser, and the demon was sent by none other than the two shadowy figures that have been in this series since episode 40. now, our heroes have made a new friend, Hiromi, a medical hacker. She claims too know who those shadowy people are but was too shocked to say it in the last episode. Shall we find out what it was?**

--------------------

"Hiromi, what's the matter?" the rice obsessed man asked.

"This poison," Hiromi began. "There is only two people that have to work together in order to create it. Please! Tell me no one was infected with it!"

"Why? What is it?"

"But then again, it only works on a Kohorachi."

"Hey, Hiromi. Try and calm down. Why don't we go sit in the living area and you can explain what's goin on?" suggested Bobobo.

--------------------

**Episode 44- **_**They **_**Are Revealed. Don't Complain If The Title Is Rubbish, It's Already Been 44 Episodes!**

--------------------

Everyone was sat in the living area now. Hiromi had calmed down slightly, and was ready to tell the others what was going on.

"You see," she began. "That poison was created by two people. It was so deadly to certain individuals, that the CC corp. deleted their characters, and prevented them from ever accessing _The World_ again."

"Would you mind me asking who those people are, and why did it only effect certain people?" questioned Beauty.

"Those two people, one is a man named Kitaro, he's was banned from _The World_ for an entire year once because he killed nearly every character in one part of the game."

"I remember reading that on the message board," Rice perked up.

"Yes, he was quite the pain."

"But who is the woman?" asked Jelly.

"She is called Iitono.(ee-tono) She began stealing items from other characters which also got her banned. She and Kitaro must've met outside the game, because they started working together as soon as they were both allowed back onto the game."

"This Iitono lady sounds like a right girl," Don Patch said, grinning weirdly.

"Ok, that's scary, Don Patch," Beauty said, slightly freaking out.

"Hey, question," Pokomi said to Hiromi. "When you were freaking out before, you said something about a Kohorachi. What's one of them?"

"A Kohorachi is one body, with two souls inside. The two can switch over sometimes; one could be in control of the body, while the other sleeps. They can communicate to each other through thoughts. When one is weak, the other takes his place," explained Hiromi.

"Isn't that like you Gasser?" asked Bobobo.

"You're a Kohorachi?" asked Beauty in shock.

"Well, my twin brother has been living inside of me for some time now, almost two months," replied Gasser.

"Tell me, boy, were you infected with the poison?" asked Hiromi, cautiously.

Gasser swallowed hard before replying: "Yes."

"This isn't good. They can now track your every move. They can even change your stats. And if they wanted, they could change your appearance or delete your character."

There a small silence.

"What are we gonna do then?" asked Suzu.

"Hey, Hiromi?" Gasser said.

"Yeah, what is it?" she replied.

"Would Kitaro and Iitono have any reason in wanting one half of a Kohorachi?"

"I'm not sure. Wait, do they have your other half?"

"I dunno. I haven't seen or heard from him for a while."

"Then they may have him."

Another small silence.

"Well then," Bobobo began. "If Kitaro and Iitono do have your brother, then it's up to us to rescue him."

"Yeah, I'm with you, Bobobo," exclaimed Don Patch.

"Me too!" said Jelly excitedly.

"If we're all together, then nothing can stop us, and we can save your brother, Gasser, and defeat Kitaro and Iitono," announced Bobobo.

"YEAH!!!"

--------------------

Meanwhile, back at the dudgeon place with those two people whose names we now know...

"Kitaro, it seems as though we have less time than we thought," Iitono said, cautiously.

"How come?" questioned Kitaro.

"A medical hacker has teamed up with them. She knows who we are!"

"Does she know what we are planning?"

"Not yet, I think."

"Good." Kitaro made a metallic colored keyboard in front of him and inputted the word 'Tono'. Yellow rings formed and another shadowy figure appeared.

"You called me?" the figure asked.

"Yes. I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening."

--------------------

"I'm really sorry about this. Since you can't log out of the game you have to sleep here too. I'll come back as soon as I can," Hiromi informed the gang. She had just announced that her mother wanted her to go to a family reunion for three to four days.

"It's no probs, girlfriend," said Bobobo, wearing the same outfit Suzu was wearing.

"Yikes! Now I know how bad this outfit really looks on me," sobbed Suzu.

"Don't worry, Suzu. You'll be ok," Beauty said, trying to calm Suzu down a little.

"WELL AT LEAST YOU HAVE CLOTHES THAT COVER UP YOUR BODY!"

"Cat fight! Cat fight! Cat fight! Cat fight!" Don Patch and Jelly chanted. Beauty and Suzu now had cat ears and tails and they began fighting.

"Should we do something about them?" asked Pokomi.

"Nah. Let's see who'll win," replied Bobobo.

"Suzu'll win for sure!" cheered Rice.

"I dunno. They both have pretty bad tempers," said Gasser, only to get death glares form the two girls. "On second thoughts they hardly ever have a temper!!" Gasser quickly changed what he had said.

"Hey! Brake it up you two!" yelled Bobobo, wrapping his nose hair around the two girls in order to prevent them from fighting.

"Well, welly, well, well. Isn't this a funny looking bunch?" a voice said, teasingly.

"Who said that?" demanded Jelly, wearing a yellow afro and pretending to be Bobobo.

"Up here!"

Sat on a ledge, was a male character. His hair was jet black with red at the tips of his fringe. The right part of his fringe covered his eye which was a red color.(Both of them) He wore a white open shirt, black trousers and gray boots. On his back was a large blade, slightly like Gasser's only it was a little bigger. It was obvious this character was a heavy blade.

"Hm, and just who are you?" asked Bobobo.

The man smirked. "My name is Tono. Nice to meet ya."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you too. Do you use conditioner on this hair cos its so silky and smooth," Patches said, somehow managing to get next to Tono in the blink of an eye and was now stroking Tono's hair.

"Wha? How'd you? Get off!" Tono yelled, throwing patches who was now Don Patch again to the ground. He then jumped down himself. "Listen up, Bobobo. I trust that you've now heard of Kitaro and Iitono. Well they sent me here to eliminate you. Now prepare to be dele- WHAT THE HECK!?!?!?"

Jelly was dressed as a caterpillar, Don Patch was dressed as a chrysalis, and Bobobo was dressed as a butterfly.

"We're the three steps of a butterfly!" they all chorused.

"This is no time to be joking around guys!" yelled Beauty.

"You should listen to the girl, Bobobo. Uncle always said that girls have more wisdom but I never believed him until today," Tono said, as memories of his past came to his mind. "Enough memories! Now! Fight me Bobobo!"

"...No," Bobobo replied simply, picking his nose.

"WHAAT! But we're enemies! We're supposed to fight!"

"Psyche out!" Don Patch yelled, punching him in the face.

"What the? HEY YOU TRICKED ME!"

"Duh, it doesn't take a genius to figure that one out," Beauty said, bluntly.

"Ok. For real now. We shall fight until our character is deleted."

"Very well, I accept your challenge," replied Bobobo.

"HA! You're gonna be sorry you accepted."

"And after all that he now says we're gonna be sorry," Beauty sighed. "Anyway, this episodes finished now. See you next time!"

--------------------

**Well, you heard Beauty. Bye bye!!!!!!!!!!**

**Skasa: WHAA! Now another ten bags of sugar have gone missing!!! TSUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**


	45. 3: Episode 045

**Hello everyone! I have an anouncement to make...Wha?...Is it spelt wrong?...WELL I DON'T CARE! Sorry! That was just the manager. Anyway, I would like to announce that I have begun writing my very own manga called 'Boshi Girl'. And, here is a very special guest, Kimi! Kimi, tell everyone about the manga.**

**Kimi: Hello, it is very nice to meet you. My name is Kimi. I am the female lead in Tsuki's new manga. You see, on my 14th birthday I find out that I have a star inside of me. And because of that, I am seen as very vulnarable. So, two guys from my class reveal that they help protect stars and offer to protect me. It was very generous of them and I gladly accepted. **

**Yep, and for all you ladies out there, it's boy crazy too! As soon as I've finished the first chapter, I try and put a link up aon my profile. That's all from me, see ya!**

**Kimi: Goodbye!**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time in our thrilling episode of Bobobo Riraito Matsudai, we learned the names of the two shadowy figures who have been lurking around since the beginning of the series. But, as our heroes began searching for these two, who still have Kouda imprisoned, a character whose username is 'Tono' came along and challenged Bobobo to a battle. Will our hero of the story succeed? Or will he fail? Let's find out.**

--------------------

"I told you challenging me would be a mistake, and you'll soon find out I'm right," Tono said, smirking to himself.

"Is he gonna make up his mind? First he was begging Bobobo to fight him, but now he's saying it's a mistake," said Beauty, thoughtfully.

"Boys, I just don't get 'em," said Suzu.

"Nope, you date 'em!" chorused Rice, floating across the screen, followed by a rainbow.

"Knock it off, Rice!"

"HEY KEEP IT DOWN OVER THERE! I'M TRYING TO WATCH THE FIGHT!" screamed Bobobo.

"Huh? What fight? Hey!" barked Tono. He walked over to Bobobo who was kneeling on the ground watching two gerbils having a sumo match. "AND HOW IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE ENTERTAINING!!??"

"I said, SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUPPP!" yelled Bobobo, hitting Tono with his nose hair.

"Oh, so you're finally ready to fight?"

"I made a boo boo." Bobobo was dressed as a little kid. (and wore a diaper.)

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

--------------------

**Episode 45- A Bananas Battle!**

--------------------

"Ok, ok, ok," said Tono in between breaths. The battle hadn't even properly started and already Tono was worn out.

"Here, have some water," offered Jelly, holding up a glass with blue water in it. Hang on. Water isn't blue.

"Wait! This is gelatin! I'm not drinking this!"

The scenery went black and a spotlight shone down on poor Jelly Jiggler. "A woe is me. Not only will people not eat me, but they won't drink me either."

"Put a sock in it lowlife!" barked Don Patch. Jelly put a sweaty gym sock in the glass of gelatin and drank it.

"Wow! It takes a whole lot better!"

"WHAAAA!?!?!" screamed Beauty.

Back with Bobobo fighting Tono...

"So, Bobobo. Are you ready?" Tono asked, pulling out his blade.

"Peh! I don't need no crummy sword to fight with when I have my, NOSE HAIR!" said Bobobo, hitting Tono as he said the last bit.

"How is it that you can use nose hair? Are you an NPC? No, an AI!"

"Nope. I'm just Bobobo."

"You're bananas!"

"Speaking off bananas, have you ever wondered how a banana feels, when you pull its skin off?"

"No."

"Or what about when you take a bite out of its head?"

"That's how my wife died. It was so tragic!" cried a banana.

"Don't worry, my little amigo. I shall show this man the everyday life, of a banana."

"WHAAT! A BANANA?" screamed Beauty.

Everything around them turned into a small room. on the walls were wallpaper that was a pale yellow and had bananas all over them.

"What the? Where are we?" demanded Tono.

"This is banana land! Here, you can only do what a banana does," replied Bobobo.

"Does that include getting eaten?" asked Jelly.

"No it doesn't."

"...Woe is me! Woe is me!"

"Quit the drama act!" yelled Beauty.

"Ok, I'll go into fast food business. Would you like fries with that?"

"Let me get this straight. You brought me and your friends here, just so we can find out what a BANANAS LIFE IS LIKE!?" questioned Tono.

"That's right," replied Bobobo. "Now then. What does a banana do first?"

"Eat like a pig! Eat like a pig!" yelled Don Patch.

"No! Go to Tesco! Go to Tesco!" Jelly butted in.

"WRONG! What a banana first does is...I'm an onion! I'm an onion! I'm an onion!" said Bobobo, doing star jumps.

"IS THAT IT?!" asked/screamed Beauty.

"What the? What's happening to me?" cried Tono, as he body began doing star jumps.

"ONIONS!" yelled Don Patch, jumping in front of the camera pulling a chibi face.

--------------------

"Bobobo! Why the heck did you do that? We didn't wanna do star jumps too!" yelled Beauty while everyone else was catching their breaths from doing star jumps.

"Sowwy. I'm a bad wittle boy," Bobobo apologized.

"That is creepy!"

"Ok, Tono. Are you ready for the second thing?" asked Bobobo.

"Bring it on!"

"Ok, what a banana does second is...balance upside-down on your head whilst changing a baby's diaper."

"Ah! Why do we have to do these things too?" asked Beauty, as her body automatically made Beauty balance upside-down on her head while she changed a baby's diaper.

--------------------

"Ok, what's the third thing?" asked Tono.

"Sleep like a baby," Bobobo replied, as he and everyone else were fast asleep in their futons.

"Well that doesn't sound too bad."

As Tono began getting into his futon, he was hit by none other than Bobobo's nose hair. But as Tono tried to get up, he was hit again.

"STOP HITTING ME!" he yelled.

"Nope, you're time is up. You shall be defeated," Bobobo said, calmly, before he hit Tono one last time.

--------------------

"Iitono, this is getting really boring now," Kitaro said, as he watched Tono's defeat on a screen.

"Tono was never a good opponent," replied Iitono. "But..."

"But what?"

"It's time to begin with the boy."

"Very well, I shall go and start it."

--------------------

Kouda laid on what seemed like the floor. He couldn't really tell since everything except the little balls floating around was black. He was weak and tired. He could barely move a muscle. A white light suddenly appeared, and Kitaro stepped out of it.

"W-what do you want?" Kouda asked, although it was barley heard since his voice was so quiet.

"You'll find out soon enough," Kitaro replied.

--------------------

**Uh oh. I wonder what's gonna happen. To find out, keep a look out for the updates which'll be sometime next week. See ya!**


	46. 3: Episode 046

**Hello again everyone. Sorry if the recap is a bit long but it is kinda funny. Also sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm too tired to proof read it. **

--------------------

**Recap: Last time, on Bobobo Riraito Matsudai, our heroes began their fierce battle against Tono. **

**Tono: Challanging me was a big mistake!**

**Beauty: So is the word 'challenging'! **

**Anyway, Bobobo decided to show everyone the joy of being a banana.**

**Beauty: There was nothing joyful about it at all!!**

**Bobobo: The first thing a banana does is...save the planet from an asteroid!**

**Beauty: I DON'T REMEMBER **_**THAT**_** HAPPENING!!!!!!**

**Don Patch: Bobobo, this asteroid is too strong!**

**Bobobo: Yeah, no wonder a banana is supposed to get eaten.**

**Bananas aren't really that tasteful if you asked me.**

**Beauty: Well we didn't ask you Mr. 'I can't eat bananas or else I'll choke even when they're mushed up'!**

**GASP!!! You promised not to tell anyone how I can't eat bananas!!!!!!! Whahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!**

**Bobobo: The second thing a banana does is...file paperwork.**

**Beauty: I SURE THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN!!!!!**

**Don Patch: ****♫****Filing paper work, filing paperwork...**** ♫**

**Bobobo: Well since the narrator is still bawling his eyes out, I might as well tell you that the third thing a banana does is...take a bath!**

**Beauty: I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY LONGER! COULD YOU PLEASE START THE EPISODE ALREADY!? THIS HAS GOTTA BE THE LONGEST RECAP THIS SHOW HAS DONE YET!**

--------------------

"Hey, Bobobo, how much longer are we gonna walk? My feet are killing me and I'm exhausted," whined Suzu.

"QUIET!" Bobobo yelled dressed in business suit. "Now listen here missy. The square root of a circle is pie divided by the diameter of a triangle, which eventuallymeans thatsince I'mgonna keeptalkingtoyoumywordsaregonnagetfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasteruntilIjustcan't STOOOOOOOPPPP!!!!"

"Now look what you've done!" yelled Don Patch, referring to Bobobo's afro setting alight due to thinking too hard.

"Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw Nee naw!" Jelly and Dengakuman chanted as they arrived in a fire truck and getting the hose to put out the fire in Bobobo's hair.

"HEY WHEN DID DENGAKUMAN ARRIVE!?!?!" Beauty and Gasser freaked out.

"Oh, the producer finally managed to pay the budget which means I'm gonna be on the show too!" squealed Dengakuman (this explains why their hasn't been any 'Dengakuman's Detour's for a while) "AHHHH! The fire from Bobobo's afro has set me on fire! Owa owa owy ouch owy ouchy owaa ow Owa owa owy ouch owy ouchy owaa ow."

"Hey, why is everyone talking really fast? Is it talking fast day?" asked Pokomi.

"Probably," replied Jelly.

"WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE PUTTING OUT THE FIRE ON BOBOBO'S AFRO!?" screamed Beauty.

"But I can't speak as fast as they can!" Pokomi cried, and when I said 'cried' I meant that she is crying.

--------------------

**Episode 46- The Insanity Just Got Worse **

--------------------

♫_If you were gay,_ ♫

♫_Do o lo do o lo_♫

♫_That'd be ok,_♫

♫_Do o lo do o lo_♫

♫_Cos I mean hey!♫_

♫_Do o lo do o lo_♫

♫_I'd like you anyway,_♫

♫_And so you see,_♫

♫_Do o lo do o lo_♫

♫_If it were me,_♫

♫_Do o lo do o lo_♫

♫_I would be free to say: Hey guess what I'm gay!_♫

♫_But I'm not gay!_♫

"Could somebody **please** stop Bobobo and Don Patch singing!?" groaned Beauty. Bobobo and Don Patch had been singing 'If You Were Gay' for hours!

"Does anybody actually know where we're going?" asked the gelatin man.

"Yes we are going a quarter east north south west and I would just love to say that the weather is lovely there shall be none stop rain followed by sleet, hail, acid rain, and not to mention little chocolate Dengakumans!" Rice said quickly, dressed up as a weather person and even had that map type thing behind him showing what the weather will be like.

"Hey!" Dengakuman perked up. "What's wrong with my 'Dengakuman Chocolates'?"

"Hi everyone!" Patches said, holding a Dengakuman chocolate in his/her hand. "I'm advertising Dengakuman Chocolate! I love this food because it killed by husband so I could get back together with my ex-husband!"

"And it contains no nuts for all you folks out there who are allergic to caramel," added Bobobo.

"WHAT DOES CARAMEL HAVE TO DO WITH NUTS!?!?" Beauty screamed.

"One day she's gonna scream at them so much her voice is gonna go," said Gasser, holding a Dengakuman Chocolate up in the air with Pokomi jumping up and down, trying to get it.

"Chocolate! Chocolate!" Pokomi cried.

"What did you say Gas-can!?" Beauty said, in a threatening way, and Pokomi still jumping up and down trying to get that chocolate crying 'chocolate'.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-...have you lost weight?" Gasser said nervously, as Beauty cracked her knuckles.

"Quick boy, use my trusty shield!" said Bobobo, throwing Jelly over to Gasser who blocked Beauty's punch.

"Hello, saucy," Jelly said in a seductive way, making Beauty cower back in fear.

"W-w-w-what?" she stammered.

"Plucker up, baby, I wanna kiss."

"Get away from her!" Gasser yelled, picking Jelly up and throwing him into the sky, disappearing with a 'ping!'.

"Thanks, Gas-can. Jelly was really scaring me," Beauty thanked.

**And now Bobobo theater presents, A Wife Who's Husband Is In The Hospital With Lots O' Wires Coming Out Of Him.**

"THERE'S NO WAY THE SCREEN COULD SAY THAT!!!" Beauty screamed, referring to only three Japanese characters on the screen.

"Oh my dear Bobobo, what did you do to deserve this?" Patches asked herself. She was sat in a chair next to a hospital bed where Bobobo laid smiling goofily. "Why did they put all these wire on you, WHY?"

"Hey I don't see any wires." After Beauty finished talking, a bunch of wire fell on top of Bobobo.

"Don't worry my husband, you shall survive!"

"I WILL SURVIVE!!" yelled Bobobo, jumping up with his fists in the air and the wires flying into the air.

"And now it's time for our annual song of the day!" announced Dengakuman.

"NO NOT AGAIN!" screeched Beauty.

♫...I like pie. ♫

"IS THAT IT!?"

"Well anyway folks it's the end of the show. Bye bye!" said Bobobo.

"See ya!" said Don Patch, Jelly and Dengakuman.

"Can my life get any worse?" Beauty asked.

"Yay! I finally got chocolate!" squealed Pokomi.

"What? Hey! How'd you get that!" asked Gasser.

"And don't forget people, call 9475384625735876348765867893576975683568409324567 now and get a free Dengakuman chocolate," said Bobobo.

"Don't give out candy that kills people!" yelled Beauty.

"Gotta go, the wife is naggin'."

"What wife?"

"YOU!!"

"Could we please end the show? I wanna get my paycheck!" Beauty sobbed.

--------------------

**Ok, soz if you think the chapter's short. Like I said, I'm tired. And that phone number sin't true by the way. Bye**


	47. 3: Episode 047

**Hello again. Sorry for the long update but I've been under alot of pressure and I keep stressing out and my mum keeps complaining about how _she_ has to do everything in the house AND I'M SO F#KING PISSED OFF!!**

**Tskasa: Calm down Tsuki-chan. The guys out there want the fanfic, not your complaining.**

**Ok, here it is #sighs#**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time, the insanity got worse as our heroes took a chance to goof off big time and not only did they sing 'If You Were Gay' but they sang the annual song of the day, 'Pie'.**

**Beauty: IF YOU ASK ME THEN I WOULDN'T SAY THAT WAS A SONG!**

**Well no one did ask you so shut up. Anyway, I've got an appointment at a higlsnopalys and I'm running late, let's get on with the episode.**

**Beauty: WHAT APPOINTMENT DO YOU HAVE?!**

--------------------

"Hey look!" Pokomi cried pointing to a large, dark castle. "Do you thing that castle is where that Kitaro guy and that Iitono lady are?"

"Wow, it's only the seventh episode into the series and we already got to the castle," remarked Jelly.

The gang walked up to the big, dark castle and opened the two large doors with an eerie creak. The shadowy figure of Kitaro was stood in the center of the room.

"Welcome, Bobobo," he said. The torches that were set around the room lit up, revealing what Kitaro truly looked like. He had blond messy hair and sea blue eyes. He wore a light-blue kimono shirt and black trouser while wearing a pair of light brown boots. He held a long, sharp spear in his hand.

"You know, Bobobo, I have heard so much about you, and now I finally get to meet you."

"Who are you? Are you trying to knock me off the show or something?" asked Bobobo.

"No you idiot! I've been on this show since this series began! How can I knock you off the show if I've been on it for **that** long!"

"It's happened before," Don Patch spoke up with teary eyes.

"Huh? When?" questioned Beauty.

"That Kyowada kid knocked Hatenkou off the show by killing him!"

"It's alright, I feel your pain," Jelly comforted, only to get a punch from Don Patch.

"WELL THAT'S DAMN RIGHT RUDE OF YOU!"

--------------------

**Episode 47- Tongue Twister Trial**

--------------------

"BOBOBO!" yelled Kitaro.

"Yes?" replied Bobobo with a big goofy gin on his face.

"Ahem. My name is, as you probably already know, Kitaro. I am the fourth of Lord Ryoku's Big 5. My partner, Iitono, is the final one of the Big 5."

"So you're the fourth, then who're the other three?" asked Beauty.

(Ok, as they say the names a chibi picture of their head will appear at the top of the screen)

"Well, there's Pocky, no way Gasser can forget him," Rice said, snickering slightly.

"Hey, Pocky was a nice kid. Just a little too clingy," Gasser protested.

"Oh there was that guy with the really funny name!" said Don Patch.

"Mr. TWINKLE-PIE!" they all laughed.

"And who was the third?" asked Bobobo.

"That vampire lady!" said Rice.

"Are you sure it was a vampire, I remember it was a werewolf," protested Beauty.

"No it was a vampire, she kissed Gasser in order to drink some blood that he was coughing up."

"Don't remind me," Gasser mumbled.

"And YOU!" Bobobo pointed at Kitaro.

"Yes the fourth, as I said." Kitaro nodded his head.

"YOU!" Bobobo said again. "Have been selected to go on our tongue twister show!"

"WHA! Tongue twister show?"

"Hello and welcome to, Tongue Twister Trial! The best show to watch if you wanna see people make a fool of themselves and say a tongue twister wrong!" announced Don Patch.

"Who would want to watch that show?"

An extremely large and sweaty man whose clothes were far too small for him was stood next to Beauty munching on a bag of chips and seemed to be drawn to watching the show. (For those of you who read 'Bobobo's Vacation' you may know who this man is.)

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" screamed Beauty.

"SHHH! I'm trying to watch the show!" The man spat as he talked.

"Ok contestants, are you ready?" Don Patch asked Bobobo, Kitaro and a man who had a duck head and neck but a rabbits body and ears.

"Yes," the three, sorta, people said.

"Ok then. Bobobo, here is your first tongue twister: Billy Bob Bit Bananas Before Brunch."

"Billy Bob Bit Bananas Before Brunch," Bobobo said with ease.

"Excellent!"

"Please don't start with the banana thing again," pleaded Beauty.

"Now, ugly butt who has the head of a duck but with a rabbit body and ears, it's your turn."

"Hey! I have a name!" the multi-animal barked.

"What is your name?" asked Pokomi.

"It's Bing."

"BIIIIIIIIING!!!" cried Beauty, Suzu and Gasser.

"No, just Bing."

"Ok, Bing, here is your tongue twister: Many Moppet Milly Mapple Moppy."

"WHAT SORT OF TONGUE TWISTER IS **THAT**!" cried Beauty.

"Milly Moppet, no...Moppet Mapple, that's not it either...Many Mappa...I CAN'T DO THIS!"

Bing screamed loudly then ran off but only smacked into a wall that had drawing pins on it.

"AHHH! The pins! They hurt!"

"O-kay...And now our final contestant, Kitaro, here is your tongue twister. And if you can't say it then you lose! Now read from this card," Don Patch said, handing Kitaro the card with the tongue twister on it.

"WHAT! I can't say this! It's impossible!" yelled Kitaro.

"So that means you lose. Bobobo, can you say the tongue twister?"

"How Much Gas Can A Gas-Can Gas If A Gas-Can Can Can Gas," Bobobo said.

"Oh sure, use Gas-can's name," Beauty mumbled.

"Congratulations Bobobo! You wiiiin...a pineapple!"

"IS THAT THE PRIZE!?"

"Wow! Bobobo is soooo lucky to win a pineapple!" Jelly said in awe.

"I wish I could've won that," Rice said.

"Pretty," added Dengakuman.

"Enough of this! Bobobo! I came down here cos Iitono sent me to fight you! Now are you gonna fight me or what!!"

"Man, it sounds like this Iitono bosses you around a lot," Bobobo commented.

"Huh? Wha?"

"Come let us get a drink at the bar." The scenery changed to Bobobo and Kitaro sitting on two stools in a bar, a drink in front of them. "Now then, tell me about Iitono."

"Iitono, she's really narky. I mean, she thinks that just because she is the last of the Big 5 she thinks she's the strongest. But she's the only one of us with a weak spot that is mostly blind open. I bet even that Pocky kid could defeat her if he knew where it was."

"And just what is this blind spot of hers?"

"She can't stand seeing people dressed up in bunny suits."

"Ok, this is just too weird," commented Beauty.

"NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION!" yelled Bobobo, hitting Beauty with his nose hair.

"Ouch. That hurt Bobobo! Fist of Moon! Moon Beam Laser!" Beauty cried, shooting a white beam from the palm of her hand, hitting Bobobo twice as hard as he hit her.

"You guys are nuts! Now are you gonna fight me or what?" demanded Kitaro.

"Alright," Bobobo said, getting to his feet. Dengakuman was clinging to Bobobo's leg, crying something about cheese and pickles. "I shall fight you. And only one of us will emerge victorious." A yellow aura appeared around Bobobo, as power surged through his body. Kitaro smirked and a navy blue aura appeared around him. This was gonna be one heck of a battle.

--------------------

**Ok, don't ask me about Dengakuman. I don't know either. Anywho, I'll see you next time. Bye!**


	48. 3: Episode 048

**Hello, once again I must apologise about the amount of time it took for me to update. Like I said earlier, I am under a lot of stress and it takes quite a while for me to think of what can happen next. Anyway, I created a character that I'm sure you'll like. On with the show!**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time, on Bobobo Riraito Matsudai, it was a battle of the tongue twisters as Bobobo, Kitaro and Bing fought to win the title of the tongue twister master. Lucky for our heroes, Bing got a panic attack, Kitaro threw a fit and Bobobo won the tongue twister trial. But now Bobobo must face one of his most difficult tasks yet, defeat Kitaro.**

--------------------

"Are you ready for this, Bobobo?" Kitaro asked.

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no! I'm gonna be late for work!" Bobobo cried, running around crazily, holding a mug of coffee that was spilling all over his tux.

"What the hell are you talking about? You don't work!" yelled Beauty. "And where did you get that tux!"

"Mr. Kitaro's office, please hold. Mr. Kitaro's office, please hold. Mr. Kitaro's office, please hold."

"THAT'S YOUR JOB!?!?!?"

"Hey Boss, we got fan-mail coming in for Mr. Kitaro from all over the world!" announced Don Patch.

"Hey boss, my chocolate tastes funny," Jelly said.

"I guess this battle is gonna be just as wacky as the rest," Beauty sighed.

"I put 1000 on Kitaro!" Rice announced.

"AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE ON OUR SIDE!?"

"I put an extra 500 on top of what Rice placed down!" Suzu announced.

"Not you too, Suzu."

--------------------

**Episode 48- The Final Battle In **_**The World**_** Is Upon Us, Victory, Or Failure? **

--------------------

"BOBOBO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kitaro literally screamed. "LISTEN TO ME AND LISTEN GOOD!!!!! YOU, ME, FIGHT! NOW!!!"

"Yawn. I don't feel like it," Bobobo yawned.

"I'll show you, you bozo! Super Fist of All That Is Cute And Fluffy!"

"WHAT KIND OF AN ATTACK IS THAT!!!???"

"Hey? What's going on? I feel cute, and fluffy!" cried Bobobo. Little did he know was that he had turned into a cute fluffy rabbit.

"THAT GUY TURNED HIM INTO A RABBIT!!!!!"

"Hey," Don Patch said, walking over to Bobo-rabbit. "I eat rabbit for breakfast!"

"NO! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! I'M TOO CUTE AND FLUFFY!" cried Bobobo. "Super Fist of the Rabbit Nose hair!" Bobo-rabbit hit both Don Patch and Kitaro and then turned back into Bobobo.

"Bobobo is still strong even in rabbit form," Pokomi said in awe.

"It wasn't that good if you ask me," said an annoyed Beauty.

"What's goin on? Why can't I move?" Kitaro asked, weakly.

"Bobobo, you didn't hurt him _that_ bad, did you?" asked Dengakuman. "Cos hurting people is bad!"

'_Hmm. My attack couldn't of done that. Something is wrong.'_ Bobobo thought. His thoughts were broken when Gasser suddenly cried out in pain.

"GAS-CAN!" Beauty cried, kneeling to his side. Gasser looked as though he was in a lot of pain. There was also a red glow coming off of his body.

"Wh-what are you doing?! I thought we were working together!" Kitaro cried. "No please! NO! DON'T! NOOO!" Kitaro's body turned grey, then into small particles.

"That is much better," came Iitono's voice.

"I'm guessing **you **were the one who did that," Bobobo said.

A woman gracefully landed where Kitaro was laid before. Her hair was an icy-blue color, and her eyes were a deep crimson. She wore a long, blue dress, the type a princess would wear.

"Hello Bobobo. My name is Iitono. We meet at last."

"How dare you do that to Kitaro! He was a nice guy," Don Patch said.

"And I bet you're the one who's putting Gasser in so much pain right now, aren't you?" questioned Suzu.

"Yes. That is I. I am also the fifth and final member of Lord Ryoku's Big 5," answered Iitono. "And not only that..." Iitono snapped her fingers and the red glow around Gasser disappeared. "...I have the power of a Kohorachi."

"You! You took Kouda! Didn't you!?" Gasser yelled.

"And yet again you are correct! My, you guys are intelligent."

"Um, Miss. Iitono, I don't think you know Bobobo very well if you're calling him intelligent," Beauty pointed out.

"Well, whatever. With the power of a Kohorachi, I am invincible!"

"I'm afraid," Bobobo said. "I'm afraid that she may win."

"Don't act like that, idiot!" Pokomi yelled, hitting him on the head with her wand.

"Owwie!" Bobobo cried like a little child.

"You, Mr., are _THE_ Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo! Not once has he left a fight unfinished. He will always rise up! He will always be victorious!"

"Wow, Pokomi. I never knew you could say anything as touching as that," Gasser commented, a smirk on his face.

"Shut up you Dummy head! Can't you see I am trying to give some encouraging words to Bobobo!?"

"Well they seemed to have encouraged him alright."

Pokomi turned around to see Bobobo running toward Iitono, ready to attack. But just as his nose hair was about to touch her, they were thrown back by something.

"It can't be," Gasser said to himself.

"What is it?" Beauty asked.

"She's using Kouda's power to fight Bobobo! What a bitch-face!"

"Seriously, is that the best you can come up with?" Rice asked.

"I see. So you're using aura against me, aren't you?" Bobobo asked Iitono.

She laughed before answering: "Why yes of course. And your pink-headed friend said you weren't smart."

"Well, that is no problem for me." One of Bobobo's nostril hair grabbed Don Patch. "I'll use Don Patch instead!"

Bobobo threw Don Patch at Iitono, only for Don Patch to get electrocuted. Iitono laughed once more.

"Maybe you're not that smart," she said.

"Finally, she sees everything right," Beauty said, a dull expression on her face.

"Anywho! Time for me to attack you."

Iitono created a ball of aura that was so powerful that it was visible. She then threw the ball at Bobobo. Bobobo dodged it easily. However, the ball split in nine smaller balls, this time hitting everyone.

"Ahahahahaha! This is soo fun!" laughed Iitono.

"Doesn't that woman have a blind spot or anything?" asked Jelly, sitting up.

"That wench! She better be careful! Cos here I come!" Pokomi screamed, holding her wand up in the air.

"Pokomi, no!" Beauty cried,. Beauty grabbed Pokomi's wand and then there was a bright light. As the light faded, Beauty nor Pokomi was stood there.

"Who is that?" asked Dengakuman in awe.

The girl that was stood there looked around the age of ten. She had long, pale pink hair that was covered up by a white hood that had long, white bunny ears coming off of them. The rest of her hoody was a pink that was even paler than her hair. The collars around the sleeves were a darker pink. Under her skirt you could just see the bottom of her dark pink pants. She also wore pink, ballet type shoes. The girl opened her eyes to reveal that they were a crystal blue. The girl smiled cutely.

"OMG! Did Beauty and Pokomi just fuse together?!" exclaimed Suzu.

"It would appear so," answered Jelly. "What's your name?"

The girl opened her mouth but no words came out. Instead she got a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote a word down on the paper and showed it to them.

"'Mute'?" they all asked, slightly confused.

"Is that your name?" Bobobo asked, still breathing heavily from the impact of that last attack Iitono made. Mute smiled and nodded.

"Aww. What a cute little girl," Suzu said, smiling.

"Hey, Mute, how long can you stay in that form for?" asked Dengakuman. Mute held up four fingers. "Four minutes?" She then held up eight fingers. "Eight?"

"Forty-eight minutes?" asked Bobobo. Mute nodded, smiling cutely again.

"GYAAAH!" Iitono suddenly screamed. "It's someone dressed up as a bunny!!!!"

"Of course! Iitono's afraid of people dressed up as bunnies. Go get her Mute!" cheered Gasser. Mute frowned at him and threw what looked like a bunny toy at him. There was a slight beeping sound coming from it too.

3...

2...

1...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The bunny had turned out to be a time bomb and had exploded in everyone's face. Mute may be cute, but unknown to everyone else, she was a weapon of mass destruction.

"So, you wanna challenge me, bunny-girl?" Iitono asked, her right eye twitching slightly. Mute nodded. "Then bring it ON!"

--------------------

**Well, did you like mute or not? By the way, I have a question that's been buggin' me for a while. How old is Rice? I honestly have no clue. If anyone knows then please tell me.**


	49. 3: Episode 049

**Hello I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!!!! I am happy to say that I am no longer under stress! - I hop everyone had a nice holiday. I did. Bwahahahaha! Ok, back to business. I haven't proof read this cos I was up all night watching Bleach.**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time, in our ever continuous episodes of Bobobo Riraito Matsudai, Kitaro used his Super Fist of All That Is Cute And Fluffy to transform Bobobo into a cute fluffy rabbit.**

**Bobobo: I'm cute, HUG ME!**

**Beauty: The day you become cute is the day Don Patch becomes president of the United States of America.. **

**Don Patch: **_**(Dressed in a suit with body-guards around him)**_** I am the president of the United States of America.**

**Beauty: Me and my big mouth. '-.-**

**Anyway, soon Iitono came along, draining all the energy out of Kitaro for herself. Bobobo and friends tried to fight Iitono but she was too powerful for them. Pokomi decided that she had had enough and in a freak accident she and Beauty both fused together to become Mute.**

**Mute: **_**(Smiles cutely)**_

**Mute is our bunny-bomb friend who loves both bunnies and bombs.**

**Bobobo: Hey Mute! Hug me! I'm a cute fluffy rabbit!**

**So Mute and Bobobo hugged happily.**

--------------------

"So, you wanna challenge me, bunny-girl?" Iitono asked, her right eye twitching slightly. Mute nodded. "Then bring it ON!"

Mute began jumping up and down as though she had springs on her feet. She then began getting bombs from nowhere and threw all at Iitono who continued dodging them one after another.

"Woo-hoo! Go Mute!" Bobobo, Don Patch and Jelly cheered. Mute turned around and winked at them, making the three of them faint like rabid fans would. However, while Mute was looking the other way, Iitono used aura to throw Mute back, crashing against the wall, and also making her chip a tooth. Mute put her finger in her mouth and touch where her tooth was chipped. Tears began to well up in her eyes and she let out a piercing cry that sounded more like a screech instead of a scream.

"AH GOD! THAT NOISE IS HORRIBLE!" cried Don Patch, covering his ears.

"WHO KNEW THAT BEAUTY AND POKOMI'S SCREAMS PUT TOGETHER COULD BE THIS BAD!" Suzu yelled.

"That's ENOUGH!" Iitono yelled suddenly, fire bursting out of the ground behind her. Mute stopped screaming and happily skipped over to where Iitono was. She handed Iitono a piece of paper. "For me? 'Deer E-tono, U smel. Luv M-U-T.' Your spelling is atrocious!" But Iitono didn't notice a small bunny-bomb in the middle of the paper that exploded in her face. "WHY YOU LITTLE! I WILL KILL YOU!"

--------------------

**Episode 49- The Real Final Battle Is Gonna Begin**

--------------------

"_And now, here is the story of the little girl who never spoke..._"

"..."

"_Not a word escaped from her lips..._"

"O...k...can we carry on with today's show please?" Gasser asked, seeming just as confused as I am.

"That poor little girl," said Bobobo, sobbing. "You go, Mute! Find a place where you belong!"

"Yeah! Just because you can't speak, doesn't mean there is no place for you in this cruel, cruel world," cried Don Patch, sobbing alongside Bobobo.

The mute girl looked over to the fro and the piece of candy with tears in her eyes. She then began running towards them in slow motion. Bobobo and Don Patch began doing the same. But as soon as Mute hugged them, BANG!

"Hey! We offer you simplify and you BLOW US UP!" yelled Bobobo and Don Patch together.

"Oh I can't be bothered with this anymore," Iitono said yawning. She then tried to leave the room unseen.

"HEY! That Iitono lady's getting away!" cried Suzu pointing up to where Iitono was trying to escape. Mute growled and followed Iitono until they got to a room that was a complete whitish color.

"So, you decided to follow me all this way. And for what purpose?" asked Iitono. Mute frowned again then jumped up, grabbing Iitono tightly.

"Mute what are you doing?!" cried Jelly, as he and the rest of the gang ran into the room. Mute turned around and smiled sadly at them.

"Hey! What are you doing! GET OF ME THIS INSTANT!"

Mute looked back up at Iitono. "Ba-bye," she said like a three or two year old would. A glow suddenly emitted around the girl, and it began to get brighter and brighter and brighter. When the light faded away, Iitono nor Mute was to be seen.

"Where did they go?" Dengakuman asked.

"They're...gone," Rice said.

Bobobo looked down towards Gasser. He couldn't imagine how hard all this must be on him. First he lost his brother, then Beauty and Pokomi? But something shocked Bobobo. Could he hear Gasser chuckling?

"Way to go you two!" he cheered. Everyone looked in the direction he was looking at. And there they were. now separated, Beauty and Pokomi.

"YOU GUYS ARE ALIVE!" cried Suzu running over and all had a girl hug.

"Did we win?" asked Pokomi.

"Yeah. You did well," Bobobo replied, obviously proud of the two girls.

"I don't get it. What happened?" Rice asked.

"Oh it was pretty simple," Don Patch began.

"A lot like you then."

"HEY! That was sooooooooooooo un-cool. Anyway, what happened was that Mute sacrificed herself to defeat Iitono."

"But Beauty and Pokomi are over there. How could they sacrifice themselves."

"Rice you are SO clueless!" Suzu yelled over to him.

"What would he ever do without you, Suzu?" Beauty said, laughing slightly.

"Yeah. I know."

"FOOLS! DID YOU REALLY BELEIEV YOU COULD DEFEAT ME!?" Iitono's voice rang out. The whole ground starting rumbling and Iitono came out of the ground except, she was a LOT bigger.

"Whaah! That scary lady's back!" cried Dengakuman.

Iitono looked exactly the same except she had a hole that dug into the middle of her body. It was glassed over but someone was inside there.

"Kouda!" Gasser cried. Iitono snapped her fingers and that same red glow from early emitted around his body, causing him great pain.

"Beauty, get Gasser and move as far away from her as possible," demanded Bobobo. Beauty nodded and helped him to the back of the room. "Everyone else. Let's kick some booty."

And so, the REAL battle between Bobobo and friends and Iitono began.

--------------------

**If it was short, sowwy. I'm tired. Ooh! Hey I got a collar for crimbo! Now Gasser and I are twinsies!**

**Gasser- Star away from me you deranged freak!**


	50. 3: Episode 050

**Hello I'm back!!!! Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I've not been too well all week. Whaa! But I'm getting better! Oh I've got an account on For those of you who don't know what that is it's a really cool site that has the same layout as fanfiction net so it's easy to work your way around, and what you do is submit your original stories. there's even a section for manga! Yey. Enough from me, here's episode 50!! **

--------------------

**Recap: Welcome back to Bobobo Riraito Matsudai! Last time on our tragically tragic episode, whilst battling against Iitono, Mute sacrificed herself in order to defeat Iitono. However, Iitono wasn't defeated, and she rose from the ground about ten times larger than usual. Can Bobobo and friends defeat her? Keep watching to find out.**

--------------------

"FOOLS! DID YOU REALLY BELEIEV YOU COULD DEFEAT ME!?" Iitono's voice rang out. The whole ground starting rumbling and Iitono came out of the ground except, she was a LOT bigger.

"Whaah! That scary lady's back!" cried Dengakuman.

Iitono looked exactly the same except she had a hole that dug into the middle of her body. It was glassed over but someone was inside there.

"Kouda!" Gasser cried. Iitono snapped her fingers and that same red glow from early emitted around his body, causing him great pain.

"Beauty, get Gasser and move as far away from her as possible," demanded Bobobo. Beauty nodded and helped him to the back of the room. "Everyone else. Let's kick some booty."

And so, the REAL battle between Bobobo and friends and Iitono began.

--------------------

**Episode 50- This Is Who I Am!**

--------------------

"BOBOBO, BEFORE WE BEGIN LET ME ASK YOU A QUESTION. DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?" Iitono's voice sounded like she was speaking through five megaphones a once.

"I don't think so, I **know** so!" Bobobo answered back.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?"

"The president?"

"IDIOT! I AM NOW RULER OF _THE WORLD_! AND I HAVE SO MUCH POWER THAT **YOU** CAN'T STOP ME!"

"Hey! Who do you think **you're** talking to?"

"AN IDIOT."

"My name is Bobobo, and I say no-no-no," Bobobo sang whist hitting a small drum.

"I am Don Patch, it's me you can't catch," copied Don Patch, doing a little dace.

"My name is Jelly Jiggler,... NOTHING RHYMES WITH JELLY JIGGLER!! Oh woe is me!"

"Oh great, there he goes again," sighed Pokomi. "Hey does anyone want a lollipop?"

"Ok, then I can put it in my rice dip," replied Rice.

"THAT IS SO GROSE! HOW CAN YOU EAT THAT!?" cried Suzu.

"I can eat it but only on a Wednesday," chirped Dengakuman.

"Why Wednesday?"

"Because Wednesday is Friends-day!" Dengakuman and Rice cheered, with chibi-like faces.

"Don't be such wusses!" yelled Don Patch, smacking them both on the head. He then put on a biker jacket and shades, and he also had a toothpick in his mouth. "You've gotta be tough to survive in this town."

"Oh wow Biker Patch, you look sooo tough!" cried Bobobo, wearing a blond curly wig and had pink lipstick on and the same color dress.

"Shut it Gertrude!"

"Hey! I'm putting you under arrest for that!" yelled the gelatin man who was at the moment wearing a female police outfit.

"For telling someone to shut up?"

"No! For calling someone by a false name."

"Oh I'm so sorry Biker Patch!" sobbed Bobobo.

"You're under arrest too!" Bobobo now had handcuffs on.

"WHAAA! YOU CAN'T PUT ME UNDER ARREST!" bellowed Bobobo, who was no longer wearing his Gertrude outfit.

"That's it, **you're** under arrest!"

**But what did I do? All I do is make up the script for the show!**

"You used a false name!"

**IF IT WASN'T FOR ME THEN YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE ABLE TO PUT PEOPLE UNDER ARREST!**

"You have a point. Oh well! I'll just go and skip with ponies with gumdrops falling from the sky like rain!"

"HAVE YOU QUITE FINISHED YET?" questioned Iitono, her patients wearing thin.

"Nope not yet. We've still gotta talk about what our life was like behind bars," replied Bobobo.

"It was horrible! The bars got in the way and I couldn't see!" cried Don Patch.

"Be brave, faire Don Patch," Dengakuman said, sobbing.

"Ok! Times over. Super Fist of The Nose Hair, Jelly Jiggler Enhancer!" cried Bobobo. Not only did his nostril hair come out and attack Iitono, but miniature Jelly Jigglers appeared and attacked her.

"WH-WHAT IS THIS?" Iitono cried.

"No! My BABIES!" cried Jelly, wearing a brunet wig.

Iitono just looked at them with a bored expression. "ARE YOU DONE YET?" She then threw the nose hair back at Bobobo, and ate all of the little Jelly Jigglers.

"MY BABIES!"

"HEH. MY TURN NOW." Iitono raised her fist in the air, which began to what looked like generating electricity in her fist. When it was fully charge she threw her fist to the ground. The electricity hit everyone, throwing them back. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT!"

Meanwhile, Beauty was sat outside the castle at a safe distance. Gasser was laid on the floor in font of her. He was sleeping but breathing heavily. Beauty had already given him a lot of medicine, but it hardly did anything.

Beauty looked over to the castle worriedly. "Bobobo," she said softly.

Back inside, everyone was just getting to their feet when Don Patch chirped: "Yeah! I loved that!" answering Iitono's question.

"THEN HOW ABOUT A LITTLE MORE?" she asked.

"You just **had** to say that!" Suzu yelled at Don Patch.

"Well what else am I supposed to do? Lick myself?" Don Patch yelled back. But then he did lick his arm. "Hey! I taste yummy!"

"NO! Don't give into the sugary sweetness that is you!" cried Bobobo, his hands tightly holding Don Patch's leg.

"Get off m-" but Don Patch couldn't finish his sentence because Iitono had thrown her fist to the ground again, hitting everybody with electric once more. But then she did it again, and again, and again, and again. When she finished everyone was too exhausted to move.

"YOU ARE ALL FOOLS? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, ANYWAY!?" screamed Iitono.

"Who am I?" Bobobo asked, sounding as if he was struggling slightly. He bent his knees until he was on all fores, then used his hands to push himself off the floor, even though he was way past his limit.

"WHAT? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?"

"I am the one born with a gift. The gift was to hear hair. At first I didn't know what to do with my life. But then I realized that hair was in danger, so I used my gift to tell when someone was in danger of being shaved bald. It was that day that I dedicated my life to saving hair and defeating the Hair hunt Empire, no matter how many times it takes. I am the protector of hair. I am the ridder of evil. I am the wiggin specialist. I am Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. **This** Is who I AM!"

A sapphire colored aura appeared around Bobobo, and a feeling he had never felt before was getting bigger and bigger.

"WHAT IS THIS?" cried Iitono. Bobobo looked up at her, a fierce glare on his face.

"THIS, Iitono, is the power of the Heroes in this world, and the real world!" Bobobo replied, a mound of Rice flying up at Iitono from behind him. "It's the power of all of my friends!" Keys appeared from nowhere and stabbed Iitono like pins. "Everyone I have met and befriended, even though some of them may be no more, they are always fighting with me. And now, I'll prove it to you!" Just about every fist skill attack that belonged to Bobobo's friends was launched at Iitono. "This proves, the power of FRIENDSHIP!!!!!!"

--------------------

**OMG! I was on the bridge of tears when I wrote Bobobo's speach. It was so encouragin right? I went to laza zone last night, and now my eyes are sore! But then I got better when I got to my friends house and I stole her chips. Don Kan-whats-his-name-from-bleach! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	51. 3: Episode 051

**Hello, sorry for the long update: sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I've been slightly busy with fictionpress. I'll try and get a link to my fic on my profile. WAAAAHHH!**

**Tskasa: Now what're you crying about?**

**Minka! Don't die on me now. You've been my pet for like four or five years!**

**Tskasa: Exuse her. Her budgey isn't very well and she's sad.**

**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

--------------------

**Recap: Last time, our heroes had a bit an identity crisis.**

**Jelly: I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM ANYMORE!**

**Don Patch: That's it, you're heading to the dog house!**

**Jelly: NOO! I'M NOT A DOG! I'M JELLY!**

**After being locked up, Jelly Jiggler took a hobby, playing the harmonica.**

**Jelly: It's not that hard if you practice.**

**Well anyway, back to the script! After being knocked down countless of times, Bobobo was filled with the power of friendship from all of his friends.**

**Bobobo: This is the power of FRIENDSHIP!!!!!!**

--------------------

"Iitono! Time to teach you a lesson!" Bobobo announced, as he jumped up and was literally able to land on top of Iitono's head. He then pounded his fist into her head with great strength.

"Hey I recognize that move!" cried Suzu. "That's one of Beauty's old fists. Fist of the Grand Canyon!"

"But I thought that move could only be done on the ground," Jelly inquired.

"Apparently not with Bobobo."

Bobobo jumped back down, landing safely on both feet. "Don Patch, Jelly, let's make some teamwork!" he said, as Jelly and Don Patch jumped on top of his shoulders.

"Now what!?" cried Iitono.

"Fist of the Wobble wobble!" all three of them cried at the same time, as Bobobo and Don Patch's energy was transferred to the gelatin man in order to make his attack more powerful than usual.

"GYAAAAH!"

--------------------

**Episode 51- This Is The Final Straw, Iitono**

--------------------

"YOU ROTTEN LITTLE! I WILL **KILL** YOU!" roared Iitono, reaching down and picking up our three wiggin heroes.

"What about me? Aren't I a wiggin hero anymore?" sobbed Rice, facing the camera.

"There he goes again," said Suzu, sweatdropping.

"Alright now let's try the Super Fist of the Don Patch!" announced Bobobo.

"I have an attack named after me? Cool. What is it?" questioned Don Patch. But he soon found out when Bobobo grabbed him like a bowling ball and threw him at Iitono, hitting her square on.

"STR-IKE!"

"YOU STUPID BRAT! NOW YOU SHALL ALL PAY!" bellowed Iitono. She then threw her fists to the ground, knocking everyone except for Bobobo, since he jumped over them, by the vibrations.

"Now then, let me give you something! Here's the Special Super Fist of the Nose hair!"

--------------------

Meanwhile outside the castle, Beauty had nodded off for a short while. But whilst she was asleep, Gasser's eyelids slowly fluttered open. He used the little strength he had left to push himself up and head towards the castle. '_I'm coming'_ was going through his mind all the time.

--------------------

"Now then, let me give you something! Here's the Special Super Fist of the Nose hair!"

Many nostril hairs came out of Bobobo's nostrils, each nose hair splitting into five more. Several hairs attacked Iitono in the face, whilst the rest hit the glassy part of her body. A few minutes later, the glass shattered.

"NOOOO!" cried Iitono.

"Alright Bobobo!" everyone else cheered.Iitono began melting, yes, melting to the ground, screaming all the while. After the last part of her had melted, there was a bright light and...

--------------------

Everything was white. No matter where Bobobo looked, it was pure white. A figure soon came into view. He looked like a five year old version of Gasser.

"Are you Kouda?" Bobobo asked. Kouda smiled and nodded. "It's good to see that you're alright.

"Thank you," replied Kouda, his voice reverberating around the white space. "Not only did you save the real world, but you saved this world instead.

"...Tell me Kouda, is there a way to travel back to the real world?"

"Yes but...I'm uncertain if I can go back with you. Data traveling is far more complex for us spiritual types." Kouda's body turned into the teenaged version. (Ya know the one with the violet hair)

"But Kouda, you have to come back. You have to!" cried Gasser, appearing from the mist of the whiteness.

"Brother. I don't know-"

"NO! You're going to come back with us. YOU ARE!" Gasser had a firm grip on his brother's shoulders, tears falling rapidly. But tiredness got the best of him as he fell to his knees, still slightly gripping onto Kouda.

"I'm quite ashamed of the boy," said Bobobo, breaking the short silence that had occurred. "He should know by now that just because people aren't with us in person, they're still with us.

"Yes, he can be dimwitted at times," replied Kouda, kneeling down and bringing his brother into a sort of hug. He then picked him up in his arms. "Bobobo, I've got two surprises. One is for him; the other is for you all." Kouda handed Gasser to Bobobo. "When you get back, a will make a porthole for you to get back to the real world. It was a pleasure to meet you on your side of the team instead of Ryoku's." The violet haired boy then began slowly fading away.

There was another bright light...

--------------------

"Oh man, where did Bobobo go?" cried Pokomi.

"He's moved onto a better place," said Don Patch solemnly.

"Hey! Guuuys!" came Beauty's voice. She was running towards the remaining heroes.

"Beauty? Where's my boyfriend, Gas-can?" asked Dengakuman, wearing a 'Beauty' outfit.

"I'm not sure. One minute he was there, then I nodded off, then he was gone! And since when was Gas-can your boyfriend!?"

"Don't worry, he's safe. As am I," said a voice. Everyone turned around.

"BOBOBO!"

Bobobo was stood, tall and proud. In his arms was the sleeping Gasser. "Come on guys. We have to find the porthole that'll get us out of here." As if on queue, a silvery porthole appeared.

"Well that was convenient," Rice commented.

"Hooray! We're goin home!" cheered Don Patch and Jelly.

"No point just standing here. Come on. Let's go home" said Bobobo, walking forward into the porthole, closely followed by his friends.

--------------------

The Wiggin Gang residence, everything was quiet, and peaceful. Each of our heroes was sound asleep on top of their beds, in their own room.

Bobobo was the first to awake. He stood up and examined himself. No longer did he look the a game character from _The World._ He was back. Everyone was back.

"I'm hungry," Bobobo said suddenly. As he walked out of the room, he noticed a door that hadn't been open for a while was ajar. "Now what's this?"

--------------------

Gasser was laid with his eyes closed. His hair was spiked up again. His hand was gripped tightly around the middle of a bear. But this wasn't just any bear. It was one that Kouda gave to him on their fourth birthday. He referred to it as a 'Teddy Scare'. It was a reddish-brown color with only one eye, the other was just an X. it wore a ripped, navy blue jacket, and held on axe in its hands.

Inside Gasser's mind, Gasser had been calling out countless of times. His hand clutched tightly around the Teddy Scare's hand.

"Kouda!" he would cry. But each time he got no reply. "KOUDA!" he cried out again.

**"What's with all the noise?"**

Gasser shot around and smiled widely.

--------------------

Bobobo was gob smacked. A blonde-haired man was laid on the bed, just waking up.

"Uhg, where am I?" the blonde said.

"HATENKOU!" Bobobo cried.

--------------------

**Tkasa: Ok, since Tsuki has gone to see o her budgey I've gotta give the final messages for this chapter:**

**'Sorry if Gasser seemed OCish but Kouda is his brother and he just wants him to stay there. Also sorry about me leaving before the end but Minka needs me'**

**That is all she put. Goodbye, and take care.**


End file.
